Save Me
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já vira em minha vida. Castanhos, como um mar de chocolate. Nenhuma estrela possuía aquele brilho. Era algo único dela. Algo que iria acabar, e o único culpado disso, sou eu.
1. Prólogo

**SAVE ME**

**Titulo:** Save Me

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella

**Gênero:** Romance, Drama, UA, Lemon, Short-fic.

**Censura:** + 16

**Capa: **http:/i(ponto)imgur(ponto)com(barra)jCmSe(ponto)jpg

**Sinopse:**

Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já vira em minha vida. Castanhos, como um mar de chocolate. Nenhuma estrela possuía aquele brilho. Era algo único dela. Algo que iria acabar, e o único culpado disso, sou eu. E eu não sabia o que fazer para poder mudar isso.

**Prólogo**

O homem suspirou, admirando a maravilhosa vista que a sacada de seu apartamento lhe proporcionava. Sorriu, vendo os pequenos flocos de neve, caírem nas ruas gélidas e invernais de Paris. Balançou a cabeça, enquanto terminava de degustar o delicioso chocolate quente que havia preparado alguns segundos atrás.

Colocou a xícara na sacada, e em questão de segundos, pode escutar o som estridente de seu celular. Sem mais delongas, pegou-o e o atendeu.

- Cullen – murmurou. Sua voz era séria, e ao mesmo tempo, cansada.

- Ora, Edward! – A voz fina do outro lado da linha mostrava indignação. – Para que essa formalidade com sua irmã? – riu.

- Alice! Desculpe-me, eu não havia olhado no visor. Enfim, o que deseja, pequena futura Sra. Hale?

- Você já viu como as ruas estão lindas hoje? Então, quero tirar algumas fotos para meu álbum, e logo pensei no melhor fotógrafo de Paris! – cantarolou.

- Claro, claro – revirou os olhos. – E aonde a Sra. deseja encontrar-me?

- Hm… que tal se formos a avenida Champs-Élysées? Podíamos fazer um ensaio mais panorâmico… Enfim, você decide.

Alice sorriu, havia adorado a ideia. Concordou e sem mais demora, desligaram o telefone. Edward sorriu, estava orgulhoso de sua irmã. Estava orgulhoso por ela achar alguém que fora capaz de fazer o amor brotar em seu gigante coração. Estava, acima de tudo, orgulhoso pelo fato de que Jasper a amava com a mesma intensidade, e sabia que o casamento deles seria eterno.

E mesmo sabendo que talvez nunca fosse encontra tais sentimentos, Edward sentia-se orgulhoso e feliz. Bufou, esses pensamentos o deixava egoísta, e não orgulhoso. Revirou os olhos, indo para a sala e pegando um sobretudo preto.

O intenso frio de três graus, começava a fazer efeito, deixando sua pele arrepiada e gélida. Por fim, pegou sua câmera e saiu. A paisagem estava bela demais nas ruas de Saint-Maur, então ele optou por ir andando.

Não demorou mais do que vinte minutos, e logo estava indo ao encontro de sua irmã mais nova. Mary Alice Cullen, com uma estatura mediana, corpo magro e definido, cabelos num tom escuro – quase um preto –, e lábios avermelhados – devido ao frio -, o esperava com uma face emburrada, ao lado de uma loja de sapatos.

- Bom dia, Alice – sorriu, cumprimentando-a.

- Edward! Achei que não viria mais – fez biquinho.

- Não exagere, eu atrasei apenas cinco minutos – riu.

- Que seja, vamos começar logo? Essa neve vai acabar com meu cabelo – choramingou.

- Claro.

Sorrindo, ordenou que a irmã fizesse algumas poses. Alice gargalhava, fazia biquinhos, mostrava-lhe a língua, colocava a mão na cintura... Eles estavam se divertindo, como a muito não faziam.

- Ok, ok... Vamos tirar só mais uma, e depois vamos sair para almoçar, ok? – A voz da pequena Cullen soava cansada, e ao mesmo tempo divertida.

- Certo… então se prepare, essa será a última.

Edward programou a câmera já posicionando-a para sua irmã, no entanto, no exato momento em que o _flash_ fora disparado, alguém passou, e tudo o que as lentes conseguiram capturar, foram um rosto delicado de porcelana, bochechas róseas, lábios fartos e os olhos… Ah… os olhos, dois mares de chocolates.

- Desculpe-me. – Os ouvidos dele foram preenchidos por aquela voz, a voz que, de certa forma, ele sempre sonhara em ouvir.

Balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu transe e olhou para frente, mas tudo o que ele pode ver foram os cabelos da morena balançando na medida em que ela andava.

Sentiu seu coração se apertar, e a sensação de abandono tomou conta de si. _Pela primeira vez._

**-xx-**

**Bom, essa é uma das minhas fanfics atuais e um pouco diferente do que costumo escrever... Espero que gostem dela. E comentem :D Comentários = capítulo novo, uh? Qualquer dúvida: www(ponto)formspring(ponto)me(barra)friidac ou _friida_ **

**Beeeijos e nos vemos no próximo capítulo!**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Doce Bella

**Capítulo Um - Doce Bella**

Olhei a foto a minha frente, e suspirei. Eu não entendia como conseguia ficar preso a uma única foto por minutos. Ou até mesmo horas. Mas era impossível lutar contra essa curiosidade que tomava conta de cada parte de meu corpo. Eu tinha vontade de descobrir quem era ela.

Era no mínimo cômico. Qual a última vez que eu me vira preso a uma mulher apenas pelos seus olhos? Mas não eram simples olhos, eu tinha certeza que nenhum outro orbe castanho, seria tão encantador como aquele.

Bufei, jogando a foto em cima da mesa. De nada me adiantaria ficar olhando para a mesma. A foto não me traria respostas. Sentei-me em minha poltrona favorita e encostei a cabeça, pressionando minhas têmporas com as pontas dos dedos.

E mais uma vez, me vi perdido, imaginando os belíssimos olhos castanhos em minha mente. Eu já não precisava de fotos para admirá-los. Cada traço do rosto dela, já estava desenhado milimetricamente – como uma escultura feita por anjos – em meus pensamentos.

- Pare com isso, Edward – sussurrei, repreendendo-me.

Levantei-me mais uma vez, procurando em minha mente, algo de útil para fazer. Olhei ao redor, e de repente, me senti vazio. Era como... como se algo faltasse.

Mas que droga era essa?

Gritei, sentindo-me frustrado com tantas dúvidas e questionamentos rondando minha cabeça. Só podia ser loucura. Sim. Eu estava ficando louco. Completa e incondicionalmente louco. Eu não sabia quem era ela.

Isso era ridículo. Quer dizer, eu nem ao menos sabia seu nome. E mesmo assim, não conseguia tirá-la de meus pensamentos.

- Certo, Edward, você precisa parar com isso – murmurei. – E precisa parar de falar sozinho também. _Droga._

Estalei os dedos, dando uma rápida olhada na cozinha, lembrando que eu ainda não havia comido nada, além de uma macarronada simples mais cedo. Decidi então ligar para um de meus restaurantes favoritos onde faziam um maravilhoso _Crepe de Nutella_ e pedi alguns, junto com um _steak au poivre_.

Esse era o meu prato favorito. O meu e o de Alice.

_Alice._

Era inacreditável imaginar minha pequena Alice se casando. Apesar de sermos irmãos, eu cuidava dela como se ela fosse minha filha, minha melhor amiga. E, de fato, ela era _mesmo_ minha melhor amiga.

Não demorou muito, e logo o meu pedido chegou. Dei uma generosa gorjeta ao entregador e fui até a sala de jantar, deixando o que havia pedido ali. Liguei o som, ouvindo uma música clássica relaxante e comecei a comer.

Comi tranquilamente, apreciando a culinária da minha doce e iluminada Paris.

Terminei de comer e fui logo até a cozinha, onde lavei a louça e guardei os dois _crepes_ que sobraram na geladeira. Já estava escuro, deveriam ser umas nove da noite. Quinta feira. Cheguei perto da varanda, apreciando a noite escura. Bem longe, pude ver um brilho maior, e soube que era a _Torre Eiffel_.

Como eu adorava essa minha cidade! Sorri, deixando à varanda um pouco de lado, desligando o som e me sentando em meu sofá. Liguei minha televisão e coloquei em um jogo de golfe. Para muitos era um esporte chato e parado, mas eu não ligava. Na verdade, eu me identificava muito com o golfe: monótono, chato e parado.

Meus irmãos – Alice e Emmett – até tentaram me mudar na adolescência, dizendo que eu precisava me soltar mais e tal. Mas não adiantava, eu sempre fui assim, minha mãe mesmo me disse, quando eu tinha apenas uns quatro anos, odiava brincar com os vizinhos na rua, pois sempre me sujava. Qualquer coisinha que me sujasse ou sujasse minhas roupas, eu ficava furioso e não parava de berrar até que estivesse limpo.

Se eu sou assim desde os meus quatro anos, agora, com quase 23 anos, é que eu não mudaria.

Suspirei, escutando o barulho do meu celular. Falando em Alice...

- Boa noite, pequena – saldei-a.

- _Edward! – _cantarolou animada. – _Então, o que está fazendo?_

_- _Estou assistindo um jogo de _Golfe_.

Escutei-a bufar, e sabia que ela estava revirando os olhos. Alice odiava esses jogos.

- _Certo. É que eu, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett estamos em um pub aqui perto do seu bairro, e queríamos sua presença aqui._

_- _Alice... já está ficando tarde e eu ainda tenho umas fotos do seu álbum para revelar.

_- Isso você pode fazer depois – _bufou novamente. – _Venha aqui, por favor..._

_- _Eu odeio esses pubs, Alice. Quem sabe outro dia?

- _Ok._

- Bom, vou desligando então, já estou morto de cansaço e pretendo ir dormir logo após um banho relaxante.

- _Tudo bem. Não se esqueça que daqui a dois dias será o noivado de Emmett!_

_- _Eu sei, eu sei.

Revirei os olhos, Alice sabia muito bem que eu nunca me esquecia de meus compromissos, e mesmo assim não cansava de me dar as mesmas instruções. Como aquele ser pequeno me dava tantas ordens assim?

- _Amanhã você irá ao salão, dar um jeito nesse ninho que você chama de cabelo – _ralhou.

- Como assim? Alice... você sabe muito bem que eu não confio em qualquer pessoa para cortar meu cabelo!

- _Ih! Não enche, eu marquei no lugar que você vem sempre. E depois eu preciso da sua presença no café de Rosalie antes das 11h, para assinar uma lista para mim. Eu não posso ir e nem Jasper, e como eu sei que você não trabalha amanhã, você vai. Alem do mais é uma maravilhosa forma de conhecer o local, já que você nunca esteve lá antes._

- Tudo bem.

- _Não fique bravo comigo, você sabe que me ama. Vou indo, Jasper quer ir para casa._

_- _Ok. Não precisa dar detalhes íntimos do que _você_ faz com o meu _melhor amigo_. Prefiro acreditar que vão jogar _UNO_.

_- Ah, nós vamos jogar sim, mas é _outro_ jogo. Boa noite, Ed!_

_- _Ora... Boa noite, Alice. Mande lembranças a Jasper.

- _Certo, mandarei._

Encerrei a ligação e fui até meu banheiro. Abri a torneira, deixando que a água quente enchesse a banheira. Voltei até a cozinha, onde peguei uma taça e depois um vinho. No caminho de volta para o quarto, liguei o som novamente, deixando que a suave melodia de Chopin invadisse o ambiente.

A banheira já estava praticamente cheia, joguei alguns sais de banho ali e deixei a taça e o vinho na beira da banheira. Retirei minhas roupas, com os olhos fechados, apenas escutando as notas musicais. Adentrei a banheira e preenchi a taça com o delicioso vinho.

Deu um gole e encostei a cabeça no apoio que havia ali. Fechei os olhos novamente, colocando a taça ao lado da banheira e fiquei relaxando ali.

Respirei fundo, sentindo dois olhos castanhos rondarem minha mente. Como eles podiam ser tão bonitos? Como sua pele branca, podia chamar tanta atenção? Seus lábios róseos, seu nariz fino e delicado... Por mais que eu tentasse descrever partes de seu rosto, eu sempre voltava para o mesmo lugar: os olhos.

Bufei, encarando o vazio a minha frente. Tomei mais um pouco de vinho, e desisti, quando notei que não conseguiria mais apreciá-lo, pois minha mente só conseguia ser devota daqueles olhos.

Respirei fundo e saí da banheira, enrolando-me em minha toalha e pegando a garrafa de vinho. Deixei-a na cozinha e voltei para o quarto. Sequei-me e coloquei uma roupa confortável para dormir e peguei o controle remoto, desligando o som.

Deitei em minha cama e apaguei as luzes, a última coisa em minha mente?

_Os malditos olhos castanhos!_

Aquela fora uma noite calma. O único sonho que rondara minha mente, fora aquele dia em que eu havia visto a morena pela primeira – e última, até então – vez. Tomei um banho relaxante, vestindo uma roupa quente logo depois.

Eu já estava um pouco atrasado para ir à barbearia. Então apenas escovei meus dentes, penteei meus cabelos, peguei minha pasta com meu material para fotos e saí de casa.

A barbearia não ficava longe de minha casa, então eu pude ir caminhando. Anthony – como sempre – havia me recebido muito bem. Ele cortou meu cabelo, como eu gostava. Ela já estava acostumado, cortava meu cabelo desde que eu tinha meus 17 anos e havia me mudado para o bairro.

Paguei-o e me despedi. O café de Rosalie ficava no centro de Paris, não era muito longe, mas cansativo para ir a pé. A não ser que eu estivesse disposto a andar 11 quilômetros, então peguei um táxi.

- Para onde, senhor? – o motorista ingadou.

- Para o _Juliet Hale Café._

Juliet era o nome da avó de Rosalie, e ela quis homenageá-la. A avó dela era uma pessoa bem divertida, segundo o que ela e Jasper falavam, tinha uma mente bem aberta e adorava viagens, foi em uma dessas viagens que ela conheceu seu falecido marido – George Hale – Ele era americano, nascido em algum país da América Central.

Ela viveu lá até sua morte, um pouco depois de sua filha, Lilian Hale – mãe de Rosalie e Jasper nascerem. A mãe de Rosalie se casara, porém não havia retirado seu sobrenome, um pouco antes do nascimento dos gêmeos nascerem, George faleceu.

Eles ficaram lá grande parte da vida, mas Rosalie – junto com seu irmão gêmeo, Jasper – resolveu voltar para a terra natal de sua avó. Eles estavam aqui faziam cerca de seis anos. Eu desconfiava que Rosalie e Emmett se conheceram antes – pela internet – e essa fora uma das causas dela querer voltar assim, tão de repente.

Eu fui logo com a cara com Jasper, não demorou um ano, e já éramos grandes amigos. Como se nos conhecêssemos desde criança. Eu só fiquei meio puto com ele, quando começou a namorar minha irmã, não que eu tenha ficado com ciúmes, mas eles namoraram escondidos por dois anos.

Embora Rosalie já estivesse com 25 anos e Emmett com 27 anos, Jasper fora mais rápido, pedindo Alice – de apenas 21 anos – em casamento no ano passado. Porém, no domingo seria o noivado deles, e eles se casariam no próximo outono, alguns meses depois de Alice e Jasper.

E aqui estou eu, curtindo minha eterna vida solteira. É claro que eu havia tido muitas namoradas, mas nenhuma chegou a me prender por mais de três meses. Na verdade, apenas uma: Heidi Blosson. Ficamos juntos por quase um ano, porém ela era da Alemanha, e um dia teve que voltar, sendo assim nosso relacionamento acabou um pouco mais de dois meses que ela havia voltado para a sua terra natal, tentamos manter o relacionamento à distância, mas não foi possível. Como meus sentimentos por ela não eram tão fortes, terminamos, já que não poderíamos ficar naquela relação que não iria para frente pelo resto da vida. Hoje somos bons amigos, que trocam e-mails uma vez ou outra.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos, quando o motorista avisou que havíamos chegado ao café. Paguei-lhe a corrida e saí do táxi. O café de Rosalie era bem agradável, havia uma fachada ampla e preta, com enormes janelas de vidro que ocupavam quase toda a parede, alguns detalhes em dourado, e algumas mesinhas do lado de fora. Um pouco acima da porta, havia escrito _Juliet Hale Café _com uma letra bordada e redonda.

Sorri e adentrei o local, Rosalie veio sorridente me atender, dizendo que era uma honra me receber ali. Sorri para ela, e disse que experimentaria algo, para aprovar o serviço. Ela gargalhou, levando-me até uma mesa, dizendo que logo uma de suas funcionárias viria me atender.

Coloquei minha bolsa em uma cadeira, e fiquei olhando o cardápio, alguns minutos depois, uma mulher veio me atender. Ela era alta, tinha os cabelos escuros e lisos. Ela usava jeans, tênis, uma camisa coladinha de malha branca e um avental preto, preso um pouco abaixo dos seios e bordado com o símbolo do café.

- Bom dia, já sabe o que vai querer?

- Eu gostaria de uma xícara de chocolate quente, com _chantilly _e canela, por favor.

Ela anotou o pedido e disse que não demoraria, agradeci e ela se foi. Batuquei os dedos no tampo da mesa e fiquei observando melhor o local, apesar de pouco se passar das dez da manhã, o movimento do café era grande. De longe, eu pude ver uma garçonete de costas, e ela tinha um cabelo castanho e ondulado familiar demais.

Imediatamente me lembrei da garota daqueles olhos. Mas logo balancei a cabeça, me sentindo um estúpido por ficar imaginando coisas.

Estava tão preso em meus pensamentos que me assustei, quando senti algo quente ser derrubado em mim. Eu estava pronto para gritar e xingar, quando levantei a cabeça e vi aqueles olhos ali.

Não era possível. Era ela, _a garota._

- Eu... eu... me desculpe, senhor. Não foi mi-minha intenção derrubar o café em você... eu...

_Está tudo bem_, eu queria dizer. No entanto, eu só conseguia admirar seus olhos. Ah, como eu imaginei vê-los novamente, e agora ela estava aqui, na minha frente, porém eu não conseguia abrir a boca.

Balancei a cabeça, pronto a lhe dizer alguma coisa quando Rosalie chegou.

- Oh! Perdoe-me por isso, Edward. Pode ir, querida, eu cuido disso.

- Desculpe-me – sussurrou mais uma vez e saiu.

- Está tudo bem, Rosalie.

- Venha aqui, vou lhe ajudar a limpar o casaco.

Concordei e fomos. Rosalie me levara para sua sala, era uma espécie de escritório, onde ela controlava algumas coisas. Pegou uma toalha e eu sequei o casaco, por sorte eu estava usando um daqueles impermeáveis, já que estava nevando.

Eu queria perguntar a Rosalie qual o nome da garota, mas eu sentia vergonha demais para isso. Não queria que ela ficasse criando especulações, e depois falasse com Alice. Se isso acontecesse, minha vida seria um inferno até que eu convidasse a garota para sair.

Sair? Eu nem sei seu nome e já quero sair com ela.

Balancei a cabeça, dando uma desculpa qualquer para Rosalie e saí do café, antes de definitivamente dobrar a esquina, eu pude vê-la limpando uma mesa. Bufei alto, e entrei em um táxi.

- Para o Saint-Maur – informei, encostando minha cabeça no banco e procurando não pensar nela.

Ri, sem humor. Como se eu conseguisse.

Assim que chegamos ao destino, paguei o táxi e adentrei meu prédio. Peguei o elevador e adentrei meu apartamento. Retirei meu casaco e o levei até a lavanderia, depois fui até o telefone e vi que tinham duas mensagens de voz. Ambas de Alice.

Só então eu me lembrei que havia esquecido a maldita lista. Droga. Alice me mataria quando viesse aqui mais tarde. Peguei o meu celular e tentei ligar para Rosalie.

_- O celular se encontra desligado ou fora da área de cobertura, por favor, tente novamente mais tarde._

Ok, eu estava ferrado. Procurei me acalmar, e, por fim, resolvi tocar um pouco de piano. Faziam alguns dias que eu não tocava.

Fui até a sala e comecei a dedilhar lentamente. Uma nova melodia formando-se em minha mente. Era uma música nova, eu sabia disso. E o que me deixava mais confuso, era o fato de eu estar pensando naquela garota, enquanto tocava.

Era ridículo isso. Eu, Edward Cullen, estar encantado por simples olhos.

Mas aqueles olhos... eles não eram simples olhos. Mesmo assim, como isso podia me deixar dessa maneira? Tão frágil e vulnerável? Como um simples olhar podia mudar tudo?

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas!

Bufei, escutando alguém bater na porta. Mas porque diabos o porteiro não havia avisado? Odiava quando isso acontecia.

Sem ao menos olhar pelo olho mágico, abri a porta, e então meu coração acelerou. O que ela fazia aqui?

- Oi? – Saiu mais como uma pergunta.

- Er... O senhor esqueceu sua mochila no café e esqueceu também de pegar esse papel com Rosalie. Ela teve que sair para olhar algo sobre o noivado, e pediu que eu viesse. Por favor, novamente, queria pedir desculpas pelo o que aconteceu mais cedo. Eu sinto muito.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava ali, na minha frente, mais uma vez. Agora eu não a deixaria ir embora, sem lhe perguntar seu nome.

- Tudo bem, não há problema algum – sorri. – Gostaria de entrar?

- Er...

- Só para que eu possa assinar a lista – sorri.

- Tudo bem.

Dei passagem a ela e fechei a porta. Pedi que ela esperasse até que eu pegasse a caneta, e tentei não correr, enquanto ia para meu quarto. Voltei e assinei a bendita lista, entregando a ela logo em seguida.

- A propósito – murmurei, encarando-a intensamente –, eu sou Edward Cullen.

Estendi minha mão e ela a pegou. Segurei um sorriso, quando notei que sua pele era lisinha e que ela se arrepiou com o toque.

- Hm... Eu sou Isabella. Isabella Swan. Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella mesmo.

- Bom, é um prazer conhecê-la, _Bella_.

Era incrível como não conseguíamos desviar o olhar. Dei um leve beijo em sua mão, e a vi corar. Aquilo era tão... _doce._

- Igualmente, _Edward. _É que… eu tenho que ir.

- Obrigado por trazer minha mochila. Espero que possamos nos ver novamente algum dia.

- Eu também – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e pegando a lista.

Então ela saiu.

- _Bella – _repeti, enquanto voltava para o piano e continuava a tocar a doce melodia.

Doce _Bella_.

**-xx-**

**Oi gente! Bom... obrigada aos reviews :D Mas fiquei triste porque nem 10% dos que favoritaram a fic comentaram... poxa poxinha gente, saiam da moita! Eu não mordo ngm... Well... fazendo umas continhas acho que pelo tanto de visita e favoritações na fic... esse capítulo merece pelo menos uns 15/20 reviews, uh?**

**Dúvidas: www(ponto)formspring(ponto)me(barra)friidac ou (arroba)_friida_**

**Bjs,**

**Frida.**


	3. Capítulo 2 – Verdes Esmeraldas

**Tempo corrido pra atualizar a fic aqui, mas já que comecei... vou até o fim xD Espero que gostem e saiam da moita!**

**Capítulo Dois – Verdes Esmeraldas**

- Merda – esbravejei, me levantando.

Se eu não tivesse sonhado com aquele cara mais uma vez, teria acordado mais cedo. Mas parecia impossível. Eu o havia visto há quatro dias, e desde então não conseguia tirar seu rosto de minha mente.

_Mas que merda._

E agora, eu estava atrasada, para meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Eu iria trabalhar em um café qualquer no centro de Paris, mas estava animada. Para alguns, apenas mais um emprego. Para mim, o emprego perfeito. Não seria aquela coisa chata, parada e monótona. Sempre apareceriam pessoas novas, com novas atividades.

O emprego perfeito para mim.

Tudo bem que meus pais não investiram mais de oito mil dólares em uma escola particular, para que eu acabasse em um café, mas eu me recusava a aceitar qualquer ajuda deles em relação em uma possível faculdade.

Eu não era o tipo de garota que ficaria minha vida inteira presa a uma profissão. Eu gostava de coisas novas.

Balancei a cabeça e procurei ir até o banheiro. Suspirei, vendo algumas peças íntimas, penduradas em um varal improvisado que eu havia feito ali e retirei minhas roupas, jogando-as em um canto qualquer do banheiro.

Olhei para minha banheira, e choraminguei, sabendo que eu não poderia tomar um banho relaxante ali.

- Mais tarde – sussurrei, sorrindo e entrando debaixo da ducha mesmo.

Tomei um banho rápido, e corri de volta para o quarto. Abri meu guarda roupa, e bufei, notando que meus _jeans_ não estavam ali. Ok, talvez estivessem, mas com aquela bagunça, eu nunca os acharia. Joguei as roupas para fora do local, e, ainda assim, não os achei. Revirei os olhos e vesti uma calcinha de algodão rosa, e coloquei depois um sutiã azul. E daí que não eram do mesmo conjunto? Ninguém os veria mesmo.

Vesti minha blusa _baby look _de malha branca, correndo em seguida para a cozinha. Mordi o lábio, lembrando que eu havia colocado a calça atrás da geladeira. Era errado, eu sabia. Mas era a única forma de tê-la seca até hoje, já que eu havia os lavado ontem à noite. Rapidamente a vesti, pegando um pedaço da _pizza_ que sobrara da noite passada, e voltei para o quarto.

Calcei meus inseparáveis _All Star_, indo para o banheiro logo em seguida e escovando os dentes. Olhei para meu cabelo, e fiz uma careta. Ele estava uma bagunça.

Se eu o penteasse, ficaria muito estranho e parecendo uma chapinha mal feita. Por isso, decidi apenas amarrá-los em um rabo de cavalo alto. Passei um _gloss _leve, apenas para que minha boca não ressecasse e voltei para o quarto. Joguei todas as roupas de volta no guarda roupa, e peguei um casaco.

Fui até a sala e peguei minha bolsa, que estava jogada em cima do sofá e saí do meu apartamento. Eu morava no subúrbio de Paris, mas não me importava. Meu apartamento não era lá grandes coisas, mas era perfeito para alguém como eu.

Simples.

Havia uma sala de televisão, que era conjunta com a sala de jantar. Uma pequena lavanderia que ficava ao lado da cozinha, um banheiro, dois quartos, sendo que um – o meu – havia suíte. E por fim, uma sala que eu usava como meu _ateliê _particular.

Não que eu fosse uma artista, longe disso, mas eu amava criar esculturas. Às vezes saía algo que prestava, e eu vendia para alguma galeria. Apesar de que, eu não morava aqui em Paris há muito tempo, estava aqui há apenas um ano.

Antes de começar esse emprego no café, eu trabalhava em um hotel, como recepcionista. Mas com o tempo eu fui me cansando. Eu adorava conhecer pessoas novas, apesar de ser extremamente tímida, mas chega um ponto que você se cansa do ambiente, e sentia a necessidade de mudar.

E era isso que havia me feito largar aquele emprego. A necessidade de trabalhar em um novo ambiente, com novas pessoas e novas tarefas.

Minha mãe me chamava de louca. Quem, em sã consciência, sairia de _Los Angeles_, indo para _Paris_, apenas por ter a necessidade de conhecer gente nova. Mas eu estava me adaptando bem, na verdade, muito bem. O fato de eu ter tido aulas de francês durante toda a minha vida escolar, ajudava muito bem também. Eu quase não tinha mais o sotaque americano.

Cheguei a esquina de minha rua, e chamei um táxi, pedindo que ele me levasse até o _Juliet Hale Café._ Pouco mais de vinte e cinco minutos depois, já estávamos parados em frente ao local. Tirei o dinheiro de minha bolsa e o entreguei.

- Obrigada – sorri, saindo do carro e entrando no café.

Pouco se passava das nove horas e já havia um certo movimento ali. Sorri mais.

- Isabella Swan? – Uma voz delicada chamou. Virei-me e encarei a mulher de cabelos loiros a minha frente. – Sou Rosalie Hale.

- Apenas Bella, por favor – pedi, apertando sua mão.

- Muito bem, Bella, antes que comece aqui, vamos conversar um pouco, ok? Para que eu possa lhe explicar sobre o trabalho aqui.

- Ok.

Ela sorriu gentilmente e me indicou onde ficava a sala. Lá, ela me explicou como funcionavam algumas máquinas, sobre o horário, dias da semana que eu viria aqui, e até mesmo sobre como ela iria me pagar e tudo mais.

- Bom, parece que é só isso. Vista seu avental e já pode começar. Qualquer dúvida, pergunte a uma das meninas ou pode me perguntar também, certo?

- Sim, senhora – assenti.

- Chame-me de Rose, apenas.

Assenti novamente e saímos da sala. Fui até o balcão, onde conheci as outras funcionárias, e todas me pareciam ser bem simpáticas. Limpei algumas mesas no fundo e estava voltando, quando uma morena chamou minha atenção.

- Hei, novata, um 125 na mesa 5.

Mordi o lábio, olhando-a em dúvida.

- Ok, ok, eu levo esse pra você. Mas leve um café na mesa 8, sim?

Assenti e peguei o café. Procurando tirar aqueles cabelos bagunçados de uma cor estranha, de minha mente. Seria bom também, se eu parasse de ver seus lábios ou seus olhos.

Verdes. Como duas esmeraldas. Eram lindos.

Suspirei, balançando a cabeça e procurei em me concentrar a não deixar que a bandeja caísse. Caminhei no espaço entre as mesas, e antes que eu percebesse derrubei a bandeja.

Droga. Isso era típico de acontecer comigo. Balancei a cabeça, pronta para me desculpar, então eu _o _vi. Era ele. O cara dos olhos verdes. Imediatamente, comecei a me desculpar, tropeçando nas palavras. Mas ele não falava nada, apenas me olhava.

Será que ele se lembrava de mim?

Que estúpido pensar isso. É claro que ele não lembraria. Ele estava lá, com a namorada dele, curtindo um dia de neve, tirando fotos. E ela era linda; branquinha, magra, olhos verdes e cabelos lisos e pretos. Como ele me notaria, tendo aquela beldade ao seu lado?

Por sorte – ou não -, Rosalie chegara logo depois, dizendo que cuidaria daquilo. Assenti, desculpando-me mais uma vez e saí andando. Antes de me afastar muito, ainda pude escutá-lo dizer:

- Está tudo bem, Rosalie.

Deus! Como a voz dele era linda. Ainda mais perfeita que eu pudesse imaginar. Suspirei, xingando-me mentalmente, por me sentir arrepiada ao ouvir sua voz.

- Começou o trabalho bem – sussurrei para mim mesma.

Peguei uma flanela e fui limpar algumas mesas que já estavam vazias. Pouco depois, pude vê-lo saindo do café e entrando em um táxi. Continuei a limpar as mesas, e depois fui até a que ele estava antes, para limpar o café que eu havia derramado.

Então, eu vi uma espécie de mochila ali. Eu sabia que era dele. Mordi o lábio e a peguei, levando até a sala de Rosalie.

- _Droga, Edward esqueceu a lista!_ _Alice vai matá-lo se souber disso_ – escutei-a dizer.

Bati duas vezes na porta e ela pediu que eu entrasse.

- Rose, aquele rapaz esqueceu sua mochila na mesa.

- Oh, o Edward? Como ele anda esquecido ultimamente.

- Bom, aqui está. Vou voltar para lá, terminar de limpar as mesas.

- Hm, Bella? – chamou. – Eu preciso olhar umas coisas do meu noivado hoje à noite, e Edward precisa _muito_ assinar essa lista e, provavelmente, ele precisa do que tem na mochila também. Será que você pode levar até ele, por favor?

- Mas...

- Eu pago seu táxi, não vou descontar no seu salário. Sei que não é seu trabalho, por isso, vou cobrar como se fosse hora extra. É muito, muito, muito importante e Alice me mataria se eu não levasse até ele.

- Ok, ok – concordei. – Eu levo.

Ela sorriu, agradecida e me entregou tudo o que eu precisava. Chamei um táxi e lhe passei o endereço.

_Edward_.

Era um nome incomum, e não era de origem francesa. Ele morava em uma comunidade afastada do centro de Paris, Saint-Maur. As casas ali eram agradáveis. Paguei o táxi, e adentrei o prédio. Não havia ninguém na portaria, estranhei. Eu precisava ser rápida ali, olhei no papel que Rosalie havia anotado o endereço, e entrei no elevador, apertando o botão de seu andar.

Bati a porta, e ele logo veio atender. No começo, eu vi a surpresa em seus olhos, mas depois, a confusão. Imediatamente, comecei a explicar e a me desculpar novamente.

Ele pediu que eu entrasse, mas fiquei receosa. O que a namorada dele pensaria? Percebendo minha dúvida interna, ele disse que era apenas para que ele pudesse assinar a lista. Concordei e entrei.

Enquanto ele corria até o quarto para pegar uma caneta, eu pude observar seu apartamento. Ele era todo organizadinho, cheio de mimimi's e detalhes. Não que não fosse bonito, mas eu podia visualizar sua namorada aqui, ajudando-o a limpar tudo.

Alguns segundos depois, ele voltou, assinando a lista logo em seguida. Apresentamo-nos rapidamente, e quando eu comecei a sentir aquele friozinho maldito na barriga, dei uma rápida desculpa e saí dali.

Não sei se foi coisa da minha cabaça, mas quando eu estava perto do elevador, escutei notas musicais de um piano. Será que ele tocava?

O resto da manhã se passara rapidamente. Já eram quase quatro da tarde, quando Rosalie me chamou até sua sala. Eu esperava por um xingamento, ou até mesmo uma demissão, devido ao acontecimento de mais cedo. Mas ela estava sorrindo, e pediu que eu me sentasse.

- Você sabe que amanhã é minha festa de noivado, não sabe? – começou. – Então, o Emmett, assim como eu gostaríamos que você comparecesse. É uma coisa só de amigos e parentes, e como você é amiga do Emmett... – deu de ombros. – E seria também uma boa forma de agradecê-la por levar a lista até a casa de Edward.

Suspirei, aceitando o convite. Fora por causa de Emmett, que eu comecei a trabalhar ali. Eu e ele trabalhamos juntos nos meus primeiros meses aqui. Trabalhamos em uma oficina de carros. Eu era apenas a secretária, já que não tinha força e coordenação para ser mecânica. Quando nos tornamos amigos, ele já estava namorando com Rosalie na época, e mesmo que não estivesse, eu nunca tentaria algo com ele. Não que Emmett não fosse bonito, mas para mim, ele era apenas um irmão mais velho.

Confesso que eu o ajudara bastante em sua relação com ela. Sempre que eles discutiam, ou ele não sabia o que fazer para agradá-la, eu dava dicas e conselhos. Ele também era um bom _irmão_. Sempre que algum dos mecânicos ou clientes vinham de gracinha para mim, ele logo cortava, dizendo que eu deveria ter um relacionamento sério.

Rosalie me informou o horário e o local, entregando-me um convite e pedindo que eu assinasse a lista. Só então eu notei que era uma lista para a confirmação. Conversamos por alguns minutos, e depois eu pedi licença, dizendo que tinha alguns clientes para atender.

Eu não era nem louca de ficar matando o trabalho logo no primeiro dia.

"_I wanna see your peacock cock cock, your peacock cock cock"_

O som do meu despertador tirou-me de um sonho que começara a se tornar um pesadelo. Abri os olhos e suspirei, tentando afastar o que havia sonhado de minha cabeça. Nele estavam Edward e eu, juntos em uma praça qualquer, ele me olhava apaixonado e logo nos beijávamos, então sua namorada chegava e eu acordei.

- Você, definitivamente, precisa parar com isso, Bella – sussurrei, indo até o som e ligando uma música qualquer dos _Beatles._ Tomei um banho calmo e depois fui dar uma organizada em meu guarda roupa.

Eu não sabia o motivo de querer fazer isso, talvez fosse à visita que eu havia feito a Edward ontem. Ver seu apartamento todo arrumadinho me intrigou muito. Balancei a cabeça, eu não estava fazendo merda nenhuma por culpa dele.

Peguei algumas roupas que estavam no chão, e as dobrei, colocando-as no guarda roupa no minuto seguinte. Dei uma rápida arrumada em minha cama, e peguei as roupas sujas, colocando-as de qualquer maneira na máquina de lavar.

Peguei alguns bifes no refrigerador e os coloquei na frigideira. Fritei-os rapidamente e os coloquei em dois pães. Peguei uma garrafa de _Heineken_ na geladeira e fui até a sala de televisão.

Liguei em um jogo de _basebol_ qualquer e coloquei o prato na mesinha de centro. Corri de volta a cozinha e peguei a mostarda e o _ketchup._ Voltei para a sala e me sentei no sofá.

Degustei rapidamente meus _hambúrgueres _improvisados, tomando minha bebida favorita. Eu até parecia um homem! Comecei a rir, lembrando-me de Jacob, meu melhor amigo de infância, ele sempre dissera que eu deveria no mínimo ser lésbica, ou então, deveria ter nascido homem.

Estava rindo tanto, que quase não vi meu time marcar pontos. Gritei e me levantei, comemorando. Adorava a agitação dos estádios de futebol. Sentia saudades, eu não ia a um jogo desde que me mudará para Paris.

Irei a um jogo em minhas próximas férias, prometi.

Olhei de relance para o relógio, e vi que já eram quase quatro da tarde. Ofeguei. O jantar começaria Às sete horas, e eu ainda nem havia decidido o que vestir.

Deixei o prato de qualquer maneira na pia, e fui retirar as roupas da máquina de lavar. Coloquei-as no pequeno varal que havia na lavanderia e fui para o banheiro, no caminho retirei minhas roupas e as joguei no balaio.

Liguei a banheira e fui até o quarto, para decidir o que vestir. Acabei pegando um de meus poucos vestidos e o separei na cama junto com outros acessórios. Entrei no banheiro novamente, e adentrei a banheira.

Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, como a muito não fazia. Deixei que a hidromassagem retirasse as tensões de meus músculos e só quando vi que já eram quase cinco horas, saí dali.

Sequei-me em uma velocidade incrível, indo logo depois secar meus cabelos com o secador. Deixei-os ondulados, caindo pelos meus ombros e fui colocar minha roupa. Não era nada sofisticado, mas nada simples demais. Vesti um conjunto de _lingerie_ azul, e coloquei minha meia calça fio 80 – já que estava fazendo frio -, por cima coloquei meu vestido tomara-que-caia preto e calcei meus sapatos.

_Saltos._

Eu os odiava profundamente, mas essa era uma ocasião especial.

Suspirei e caminhei até o enorme espelho que havia ali em meu quarto e abri uma gaveta, onde havia uma pequena _nécessaire_ roxa, que era usada para guardar a pouca maquiagem que eu tinha.

Passei apenas o básico; pó, lápis, rímel, uma sombra leve em meus olhos, dando um destaque especial ali, e um _gloss_ de leve nos lábios. Levantei-me e peguei um casaco sobretudo preto e depois minha bolsinha de mão. Borrifei meu perfume e respirei fundo, antes de me encaminhar para a saída do meu apartamento. (Look da Bella)

Tranquei a porta e coloquei as chaves na bolsa.

Chamei um táxi, e ele me levou até o salão que ocorreria o noivado. Chegando lá, Rosalie (Look da Rose), completamente linda em seu vestido azul, e sua maquiagem perfeita.

- Boa noite, Rose – cumprimentei-a.

- Boa noite, Bella. Seja bem-vinda – sorriu, abraçando-me rapidamente. – Venha, vou te levar a um lugar que você possa colocar seu casaco.

Fomos até uma parte mais afastada da entrada, onde havia uma mulher e Rosalie deu meu nome a ela, enquanto eu entregava meu casaco.

- Rosalie! – Uma voz fina cantarolou.

Virei-me e senti-me estranha, vendo a mesma morena que estava com Edward a minha frente. Ela era tão linda, tão feminina. Tudo que eu nunca seria. Suspirei. O que diabos eu estava pensando?

- Alice! – Rosalie disse, com a mesma empolgação. – Oh, deixe-me apresentá-las. Bella, essa é Alice Cullen. E Alice (Look da Alice), essa é Bella.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella – cantarolou, dando-me um abraço caloroso.

Respirei fundo e a afastei delicadamente, sorrindo sem jeito.

- Igualmente – respondi, sem olhá-la de verdade.

Notei uma rápida troca de olhares entre Rosalie e Alice, mas fingi não ver. Indaguei Rosalie onde estava Emmett e fui até ele. Sorri, vendo-o ao lado de um rapaz loiro, imaginei ser Jasper – o amigo que ele sempre comentava comigo.

- Emm! – disse, sorrindo. – Parabéns, Ursão!

- Bella! – respondeu, abraçando-me calorosamente.

- Eu preciso de ar, ok? – ri, enquanto ele me soltou. – Você deve ser o Jasper, né? – indaguei.

- Sim, e você a famosa _Bella_ – sorriu.

Rimos e depois eu me afastei, indo até uma varanda que dava vista para a torre Eiffel. Um dos garçons passou ali, e eu peguei uma taça de vinho. Suspirei, encarando a maravilhosa noite de Paris.

Os olhos de Edward me encarando em pensamento.

Droga, eu precisava parar de pensar nele. E rápido.

Por Deus, ele tem uma namorada!

- Bella? – Sua voz ecoou.

- Oi, Edward – sorri, virando-me para ele.

- Você… nossa, você está linda – murmurou.

- Você também – murmurei me virando novamente para a varanda.

- O que faz aqui fora?

- Pensando na vida... – vi ele se aproximar e arrepiei-me. – Olha, não acho legal você ficar aqui fora comigo sozinho, sua...

- Edward? – A voz de Alice cantou.

- Pequena – sorriu, indo até ela. Recusei-me a me virar e continuei a fitar a noite -, deixe-me te apresentar uma amiga. Bella? – chamou e eu me virei, olhando com cara de poucos amigos para Alice.

- Sim?

- Essa é Alice Cullen, minha irmã. E Alice, essa é Bella, minha... _amiga_.

_Irmã? Sério? Eles eram irmãos? Jura?_ Sorri abertamente e Alice me olhou, sem entender.

- Nós já nos conhecemos – assumi, ainda sem parar de sorri.

_Que idiota._

- Tem certeza que quer ir de táxi? – Emmett indagou. – Eu posso levá-la...

- Não precisa – sorri. – Fique aqui e curta seu noivado. A propósito, parabéns novamente.

- Eu a levo – Edward disse, sorrindo para mim.

Emmett me olhou, completamente desconfiado e me deu um abraço, antes de entrar no salão novamente. Já se passava das onze da noite, e eu precisava dormir cedo. O noivado fora lindo, Emmett chorou e Rosalie também.

Descobri depois, que Alice era noiva de Jasper, e com isso, eu gostei mais dela. Edward e eu ficamos juntos durante todo o tempo, trocando amenidades. E agora ele queria me levar para casa.

Isso era um sinal? Porque se era, eu não tinha percebido. Droga, eu era péssima em perceber sinais!

Balancei a cabeça e assenti. Edward indagou onde eu morava e eu o disse. Fomos o caminho inteiro em silêncio, apenas o ronco baixo do motor e o som do aquecedor, rompiam o silêncio da noite.

Não demorou mais do que vinte minutos, e ele estava estacionando na porta do meu prédio.

- Bem, obrigada – sorri.

- Disponha. Gostei do seu bairro, aqui é bem agradável – comentou.

- É sim, gostaria de entrar?

- Hm, acho melhor não – sorriu malicioso. – Eu realmente gostei de você, Bella. E quero ir bem devagar, ok? Se eu entrar agora, posso acabar lhe atacando, e não sei se é algo que você gost...

Sem deixar que ele falasse qualquer coisa, aproximei-me rapidamente e beijei seus lábios por um breve segundo.

- Boa noite, Edward – sussurrei e saí do carro.

**COMENTÁRIOS = POST NOVO! HM?**


	4. Capítulo 3 – Modelo por um dia

**É muito chatinho ficar cobrando, mas com o tanto de número de gente favoritando a fic e chego aqui só esse pouco de review... E também demorei a atualizar aqui, pq quem não sabe eu mudei então ta uma correria toda e logo vou mudar de novo... Mas vamos lá, comentem que eu posso postar até duas vezes na semana. Já tenho a fanfic COMPLETA comigo...**

**Capítulo Três – Modelo por um dia**

No dia seguinte fora o noivado de Rosalie. Eu não estava com muita vontade de ir, mas eu tinha que cumprir meu compromisso com meu irmão e com a minha cunhada. Para falar a verdade mesmo, eu estava apenas querendo ver Bella novamente.

Ela era funcionária de Rosalie, não era? Quem sabe ela não fora convidada para o noivado? E para a minha surpresa, ela estava lá, divinamente perfeita. Ficamos uma boa parte da noite jogando conversa fora em uma varanda que havia no salão.

Emmett nos lançava alguns olhares indagadores, mas nada anormal demais. E eu procurava a todo o momento, tentar não agarrá-la ou simplesmente ficar tocando qualquer parte de sua pele exposta.

Mas o que realmente me surpreendeu naquela noite, fora quando eu estava levando-a para a sua casa, então ela me beijou. Não que o beijo tenha sido ruim, muito pelo contrário. E quando seus lábios se separaram dos meus e ela se despediu, eu me senti estranho. Como se algo faltasse.

E eu sabia muito bem o que era: seus lábios e seu calor.

Agora eu estava em minha casa, em minha poltrona favorita, olhando para sua foto e me lembrando do rápido selinho que trocamos.

_Como um simples tocar de lábios pode me deixar assim, tão ansioso por mais?_

Olhei mais um pouco para a foto e suspirei, colocando-a no mural. Eu precisava vê-la novamente. Precisava sim.

Talvez amanhã eu passe no café de Rosalie com uma desculpa qualquer e acabe a encontrando. Isso. Levantei-me da poltrona e fui até o som, desliguei-o e fui para meu quarto.

Uma longa noite de sono me esperava.

Acordei cedo no domingo. Tomei um banho demorado em minha banheira, enquanto escutava um pouco de _Debussy_, depois troquei de roupa, colocando algo confortável; jeans escuro, uma blusa de malha branca, por cima um suéter azul marinho e depois um sobretudo preto.

Sentei-me em minha poltrona e fiquei esperando um tempo, até que pudesse aparecer no café. Eu não queria parecer afobado demais, e chegar lá uns dois minutos depois de o expediente começar.

Eu poderia usar a desculpa de estar indo trabalhar, mas como hoje é domingo, isso não ia dar certo. Bufei.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac._

- Droga!

Levantei-me, completamente irritado, e saí do apartamento. Eu iria tirar algumas fotos e depois iria para o café.Decidi ir andando mesmo, pois assim ganharia tempo e poderia tirar mais fotos.

Durante o caminho, eu me peguei observando tudo ao redor, na esperança de encontrar com ela por acaso, mas isso não aconteceu. E eu não consegui tirar mais do que duas fotos também.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na porta do café. Uma das garçonetes veio me atender. Por mais que ela fosse simpática, eu não pude esconder minha cara de desgosto por não ter sido Bella a me receber.

- O que deseja? – indagou, sorrindo.

- Um café preto sem açúcar, por favor.

- Algo mais?

- Não.

Ela assentiu e saiu. Discretamente revistei o local com o olhar, mas não a achei. Suspirei, completamente frustrado e fiquei a espera do maldito café. Não demorou muito, e o mesmo logo chegara.

Tomei-o rapidamente, sentindo o gosto amargo descer por minha garganta. Paguei tudo e antes de finalmente sair, dei mais uma olhada e... _nada_. Ela não estava ali.

- Ela não trabalha hoje, Edward.

Assustei-me, ouvindo Rosalie aparecer das sombras e falar assim, de repente. Virei-me para ela, e vi um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Ela quem?

- Bella. Eu sei que você está procurando-a. Pensa que eu não vi os olhares de vocês dois ontem em meu noivado?

- Está tão na cara assim? – bufei.

- Um pouco – riu. – Se eu estiver certa, Bella deve estar em seu apartamento agora. Emmett disse que aos domingos ela passa a manhã no apartamento e a tarde ela sai para um lugar que eu esqueci o nome.

- Hm, ok. Bom, vou indo. O café estava maravilhoso, Rose.

- Obrigada. Volte sempre!

- Voltarei – ri e ela acompanhou.

Chamei um táxi e pedi que ele me levasse até a casa de Bella. Paguei-o e saí do carro. O bairro não ficava muito distante do café de Rosalie. Na verdade, tinha aproximadamente a mesma distancia da minha casa até o local, porém, pelo lado oposto.

Balancei a cabeça e fiquei fitando seu prédio. O que ela pensaria de mim, caso eu fosse até lá?

_Precipitado? Louco? Obcecado? Rápido demais? Idiota?_

Provavelmente uma dessas opções.

Respirei fundo. Era melhor eu voltar. Virei-me na direção contrária de seu prédio, e comecei a andar calmamente pela calçada. Havia tido uma nevasca forte nessa noite, por isso as ruas estavam cobertas por uma camada razoavelmente grossa de gelo. Agora nevava bem fraquinho, apenas alguns flocos de neves caiam lentamente.

Um bom cenário para uma foto.

Sorri e peguei a câmera de minha mochila, configurando-a para uma foto preta e branca.

Focalizei a imagem; um carro preto e mais antigo estava parado no sinal da esquina. A neve caía lentamente, e uma senhora, com uma criança ao seu lado, atravessavam a rua. Bati a foto e sorri com o resultado.

Olhei para o outro lado, uma criança usando um vestidinho de lã vermelho sorria de braços abertos, olhando para o céu e sentindo a neve cair em seu rosto branquinho.

Era tão adorável. Configurei a câmera novamente para pegar as cores, e focalizei a imagem na pequena garota.

E então, mais afastado na rua, estava um senhor mais velho. Ele estava sentado em um banco, com um fino cobertor enrolado em seu corpo.

- Edward? – Escutei alguém me chamar. Virei-me e sorri. Era Bella. – Hei, tudo bem?

- Tudo ótimo, e você? – cumprimentei-a, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Estou bem também.

Notei como sua face estava corada, quis sorrir, tentando imaginar o motivo. Talvez ela estivesse assim pelo frio, afinal, ela tinha uma pela muito branca. Ou então, poderia ser pelo beijo de ontem. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo tímida.

- Então, o que faz por aqui? – ela disse, quebrando o silêncio.

- Ah, estava dando uma passada, sabe como é, tirando umas fotos – dei de ombros e notei seu olhar ficar cabisbaixo, sorri e completei: - Na verdade, eu já ia dar uma passada no seu apartamento, fazer uma visita, se não fosse incômodo, claro.

- Não é incômodo algum – sorriu. – Eu estava indo a padaria, me acompanha?

- Claro.

Ofereci meu braço a ela, e fiquei feliz, quando a mesma aceitou sem protestar. Andamos silenciosamente e eu pude reparar em suas roupas. Bella não estava muito chique, na verdade ela estava simples, porém, sua simplicidade a deixava divina.

Ela usava jeans escuros, uma camiseta branca por baio de um casaco grosso e preto, que estava aberto. Um pequeno cachecol – também preto – cobria seu pescoço, e em seus pés, sapatilhas. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, e isso valorizava ainda mais seu rosto. Bella estava perfeita, o único detalhe que eu não gostei muito, fora seus óculos, pois eles tampavam seus maravilhosos olhos. (Look da Bella)

- O que acha de darmos uma volta pela avenida Champs-Élysées? – sugeri.

- Perfeito! – mordeu o lábio. – Acredita que eu nunca cheguei a conhecê-la por completo? – riu.

- Sério? Então vamos visitar uma boa parte hoje.

Ela concordou, e andamos um pouco, até resolvermos pegar um táxi. No caminho, quase não conversamos. Quando já havíamos adentrado uma pequena parte da avenida, indaguei-a se ela gostaria de fazer uma visita a _Place de la Concorde_, para que eu mostrasse a ela o _Obélisque de Louxor_.

- Pode ser, mesmo passando aqui para ir ao café de Rosalie, eu nunca parei para observar.

Assenti e paguei o motorista, agradecendo-o. Descemos, e mesmo de longe já podíamos ver o _Obélisque_ e a _Fonte de Jacques Hittorff__._

_Também, só um cego não veria._

A praça não era grande, mas não se podia dizer que era pequena.

- Nossa, como aqui é bonito – sussurrou, admirada. – Como não vim aqui antes?

- Talvez você estivesse esperando pelo momento certo de vir até aqui – murmurei. – Com a pessoa certa.

_Céus, que cantada ridícula!_

Nem mesmo eu agüentei o que falei, e comecei a rir, sendo seguido por Bella. Sua risada era tão encantadora. Suspirei.

- Ok, ignore o que eu falei, certo? – pedi.

- Tudo bem – riu. – Vamos começar de novo?

- Com certeza.

- Nossa, como aqui é bonito – falou, repetindo as palavras anteriores. – Como não vim aqui antes?

- Eu sei – sussurrei, encarando. – Aqui é _mesmo_ lindo.

Pela intensidade da minha voz e de meu olhar, estava claro que eu não falava da praça, e sim dela. Bella sorriu timidamente, no mesmo instante que uma tonalidade avermelhada se formava em suas bochechas. Sem conseguir me controlar, levei minhas mãos até o local, e o escovei lentamente.

- Er... hm... será que eu posso tirar umas fotos de você aqui? – indaguei ligeiramente constrangido.

- Claro que pode! Mas já aviso que não sou nada fotogênica...

Balancei a cabeça. _Impossível, _Bella. _Impossível._

Ela afastou-se rapidamente, indo mais perto da fonte e fazendo uma pose engraçada. Ela juntou os joelhos e os dobrou levemente, inclinando seu tronco um pouco para frente, e colocando uma das mãos em sua boca, enquanto a outra ela apoiava na cintura.

Sorri.

Ela é _perfeita_.

- Posso pedir uma coisa? – indaguei, preparando a máquina.

- O que quiser, senhor fotógrafo.

- Poderia retirar os óculos? Seus olhos são lindos demais para serem escondidos por objetos tão grotescos em relação à leveza de seu olhar.

- O-ok – gaguejou.

Bati a foto, e em seguida Bella preparou-se para mais uma pose. Já havíamos tirado umas maravilhosas quinze fotos, quando ela pediu um tempo para descansar. Disse que precisávamos comer algo. Vimos uma barraquinha de _Crepe _ali perto, e Bella nos arrastou até lá.

Eu não gostava de comprar em barraquinhas, pois sabia muito bem o que os vendedores podiam fazer, mas eu conhecia o Sr. Emanuel faziam bons dois anos, para confiar fielmente no mesmo.

Cumprimentei-o rapidamente, apresentando-o a Bella.

- Muito bonita sua namorada, rapaz – disse-me, terminando de rechear o meu _Crepe_. Bella deu uma leve tossidinha e eu quase engasguei com o ar. – É bom ver que você está se apaixonando.

Parte de mim queria dizer a ela que Bella e eu éramos somente dois jovens começando uma amizade. Porém, a outra parte – a maior delas –, havia gostado demais da ideia de poder dizer que Bella era minha namorada. E, devo confessar, que eu concordava plenamente com essa parte, e isso me assustou.

Então eu apenas paguei os _Crepes _e me despedi dele. Sentamos em um dos banquinhos que havia ali, e comemos em silêncio. Era até bom ficar assim ao lado dela. Eu era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, e quando começava a falar de mais – o que na maioria das vezes acontecia quando eu estava com Bella –, eu sempre soltava uma _gafe_.

- Hm, adoro _Crepe – _comentou, terminando de comer o seu.

- Eu também. O meu preferido é o de chocolate com morangos.

- Oh! O meu também – riu. – Seu plagiador de meia tigela!

- Ora, essa! – retruquei, e segurei uma bufada, quando meu celular tocou. – Só um minuto – pedi a Bella.

Ela assentiu, e fez um sinal de que não abriria a boca, mas eu sabia que ela estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

- Edward Cullen – disse ao atender.

- _Olá, aqui é a secretária da Sra. Jalou._

- Oh, sim.

- _O senhor havia deixado seu currículo pelo e-mail, e vamos fazer um teste amanhã, sei que está em cima da hora e tudo mais, porém é algo urgente. Vamos precisar que o senhor traga algum de seus trabalhos para avaliação, e caso tudo dê certo, o senhor assinará um contrato com a revista. Se não se importa, preciso te passar algumas informações, ok?_

_- _Pode passar sim.

- _Certo, o senhor precisa estar aqui amanhã às duas horas e trinta e cinco minutos da tarde. E irá procurar direto a Sra. Jalou. Seu nome já estará na portaria, então basta dizê-lo. O endereço é 10, na rua Du Plâtre, 75004. _

_- _Somente isso?

- _Sim, senhor._

Agradeci-a e desliguei. Bella me olhava curiosa, contei-a tudo e ela ficara super feliz por mim, dizendo que tudo daria certo, e que eu só precisava ter confiança em mim.

- Porém há um problema – disse-lhe.

- Qual?

- Eu preciso levar alguns trabalhos e não tenho nada do tipo preparado. Hoje é domingo, e nenhuma agência de modelos está aberta.

- E agora?

Procurei por uma solução, então eu olhei para Bella. Ela é linda, claro, sempre notei isso. Mas será que ela aceitaria?

- Você... hm... você toparia ser minha modelo por hoje?

- Eu? – arregalou os olhos, em descrença.

Fora preciso quase uma hora para eu convencer Bella a aceitar a proposta. E somente quando ela não tinha mais nenhum argumento, cedeu. Agora estávamos em meu pequeno estúdio em minha casa, e ela estava no banheiro, trocando de roupa. Eu havia chamado Alice para ajudá-la a se maquiar e tudo que fosse preciso.

Se eu conseguisse esse emprego, deveria Bella pelo resto de minha vida.

Alguns minutos depois, ela saíra do banheiro e estava perfeita. Usava uma saia dourada, blusa preta e branca, meia calça num tom avermelhado e calçava um sapato de salto branco. Em seu pulso esquerdo, havia duas pulseiras de ouro.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e anelados, provocando um tom mais selvagem em sua face angelical. Alice não havia exagerado na maquiagem, e isso ficara perfeito.

- Como estou? – indagou, dando uma ligeira voltinha.

- Perfeita.

Alguns segundos depois, Alice disse que não poderia ficar, pois tinha um encontro marcado com Jasper, ela nos desejou boa sorte e se despediu logo em seguida.

Coloquei uma música calma para tocar e comecei a sessão de fotos. De início, Bella estava um pouco travada, mas logo se soltou. Não era um ensaio para ter poses mais soltas e descoladas, era algo mais culto, luxuoso e glamoroso.

E Bella sabia muito bem agir assim.

- Parabéns, Bella! Você foi fantástica – elogiei-a.

- Obrigada.

Ficamos conversando por alguns minutos, e logo depois ela foi embora. Aproveitei meu momento sozinho, e fui revelar as fotos em minha sala vermelha. Eu possuía vários equipamentos modernos para revelação de fotos, mas em casos especiais – como esse -, eu as revelava em casa mesmo, pois assim eu monitoraria cada mínimo detalhe.

Separei o papel fotográfico e o coloquei em uma bancada, ao lado eu separei três recipientes; em um em derramei o líquido revelador – ele iria interagir com os halóides do papel fotográfico, transformando-os em sais de prata negra. -, no segundo eu derramei o líquido stop – uma solução de ácido acético e água, que prepararia o papel para ser transferido para o próximo líquido -, por fim, no último recipiente, eu derramei o líquido fixador – ele dissolverá os halóides do papel fotográfico que não foram sensibilizados.

Verifiquei se toda a sala estava escura, e rebobinei o filme da máquina, colocando-o no espiral. Fiz todo o procedimento necessário, deixando o papel no líquido revelador por cerca de três minutos, e depois por rápidos 45 segundos no líquido stop e então, deixei o papel no líquido fixador por cinco minutos e meio.

Por fim, lavei o papel em água corrente por uns quatro minutos e meio, antes de colocá-la no varal para secarem. Repeti o processo com todas as fotos, de depois de secas, as guardei em uma pasta.

Limpei a sala, guardando todos os produtos químicos em seus devidos locais e jogando fora os que eu tinha utilizado. Lavei os recipientes e depois a bancada. Peguei a pasta com as fotos e saí da sala, levando-a até minha mochila.

Antes de guardá-las, dei uma avaliada; estavam perfeitas.

Deixei tudo ali na sala e fui até meu som, liguei em uma música relaxante: _Winter de Vivaldi__._ Suspirei fechando os olhos, fui murmurando levemente as notas da música e adentrei meu banheiro, liguei a banheira, enquanto retirava minhas roupas.

Acordei na segunda, já com pique para o resto do dia. Tomei um banho relaxante, indo em seguida comer algo. Comi alguns croissants de chocolate e bebi um copo de leite morno, com algumas gotas de mel.

Lavei a louça, e decidi dar uma leve arrumada em meu apartamento. Nunca confiei em empregadas para tal ato. Depois fui até o piano, onde uma melodia suave começou a tocar.

Fechei os olhos enquanto dedilhava, e mais uma vez, pensei em Bella.

Assustei-me, ouvindo o barulho de meu celular tocar. Suspirei, abrindo os olhos e atendi.

- _Senhor Cullen? Aqui é da Jalouse Magazine, o senhor tinha uma entrevista marcada para às duas horas e trinta e cinco minutos, certo?_

_- _Sim, aconteceu algo?

- _A Sra. Jalou terá de viajar, por isso a reunião será adiantada para às onze horas. O senhor poderá comparecer?_

_- _Claro. Obrigado por avisar.

- _Por nada. Até logo, Sr. Cullen._

Encerramos a ligação e eu olhei as horas. Merda! Já eram quase dez horas. Vesti uma roupa mais social, penteei meus cabelos, escovei os dentes, peguei minha mochila e saí de casa.

Eu havia anotado o endereço em um papel, chamei um táxi assim que saí do prédio e disse-lhe o endereço. Cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos depois, eu estava adentrando o prédio. Olhei em meu relógio, ainda faltavam sete minutos.

Disse meu nome na portaria, e uma mulher ruiva me entregou um crachá, liberando a minha entrada. Peguei o elevador, e apertei o botão do andar. Suspirei, olhando no relógio.

Quatro minutos.

Bati o pé, impaciente. Depois de parar em quase cinco andares, entrando e saindo gente, o elevador finalmente parara no andar que eu desceria. Andei por um corredor largo e extenso, e antes de chegar até uma mesinha quase no final, dei uma olhada no relógio mais uma vez.

Um minuto.

Perfeito.

- Boa tarde – cumprimentei a secretária.

Ela era bonita, deveria ter uns 35 anos no máximo, tinha um corpo atlético, lábios finos, olhos azuis e os cabelos eram grandes e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

- Boa tarde, sou Camille. O senhor deve ser Edward Cullen, certo?

- Certo. Já posso entrar? – indaguei.

- Claro, chegou bem na hora. O senhor é bem pontual, a Sra. Jalou vai adorar isso – comentou se levantando. – Siga-me.

Assenti e fui caminhado atrás dela, que parou em frente a uma porta de marfim, com alguns detalhes em prata. Ela bateu duas vezes, e logo abriu a porta, revelando uma sala de escritório magnífica.

A sala era bem espaçosa, toda decorada na cor vermelha e marfim. Ao fundo da enorme mesa – se marfim -, havia uma parede de vidro, que possuía uma vista esplendorosa da torre Eiffel. No canto esquerdo havia uma estante com vários livros, em uma das paredes estavam muitos quadros, e logo notei que eram fotos das edições mais famosas da Jalouse. Encostado na mesma parece, estava um luxuoso sofá de couro vermelho, e a sua frente um tapete felpudo preto.

Sentada em uma confortável poltrona atrás da mesa, se encontrava uma mulher branca, de aparência um pouco mais velha. Seu olhar transmitia seriedade, competência e ao mesmo tempo, passava tranqüilidade. Ela mantinha os cabelos curtos, cortados em um estilo _Chanel._

Não precisou que Camille anunciasse quem era ela, eu já havia lido muito sobre _Marie-José Susskind-Jalou__, _e sua família. Georges Jalou, que havia começado lá apenas como um diretor de arte comprou 25% das ações, quando o criador da revista, Max Bruhnes, falaceu na década de 60 e quando seu sócio falecera, Geroges adquirira todas as ações, e seus três filhos passaram a assumir a revista, todavia, em 2006, um de seus filhos – Laurent – veio a falecer, e Marie aceitou o desafio, tornando-se presidente da empresa, e obtendo ajuda de seu irmão – Maxime -, que cuidava do layout e era diretor de arte – assim como seu pai começara ali.

Balancei a cabeça, e cumprimentei Marie. Ela fora bastan simpática comigo, elogiando bastante o meu currículo e ficara maravilhada com o _shoot_ que eu havia feito de Bella. (Link do shoot, para quem quiser ver)

- É uma mulher maravilhosa – elogiou. – Seu talento é inquestionável, Edward. De fato, seria uma honra tê-lo aqui em nossa empresa. Terei uma breve reunião com meu irmão, Maxime, hoje a noite e amanhã teremos a resposta sobre sua admissão aqui na Jalouse. Mas não há o que questionar, eu tenho certeza de que você é o homem certo para o cargo.

- Obrigado – agradeci.

- Ainda estou instigada com o olhar dessa mulher. Ela possui belos olhos, isso é um atrativo muito grande.

- Bella é maravilhosa – concordei.

- Bella? – sorriu. – Ela é sua namorada? Fabuloso!

- Ainda não – ri. – Mas espero que um dia ela aceite ser.

Marie sorriu, e disse que amanhã Camille entraria em contado comigo, acertando os detalhes que seriam necessários, e o contrato que eu possivelmente teria de assinar.

Agradeci e saí de sua sala, peguei o elevador e antes de sair do prédio, entreguei meu crachá na portaria. Coloquei meu casaco e fui andando pelas ruas em busca de um táxi.

_Eu havia conseguido_.

Era maravilhoso isso. Peguei meu telefone e pensei em ligar para meus pais, mas eu sabia que alguém que havia me ajudado muito merecia saber também.

Então liguei para Bella.

- _Alô? Edward?_

_- _Oi, Bella – cumprimentei-a. – Está muito ocupada?

- _Na verdade não, estou no horário de almoço e não estava fazendo nada._

_- _Ah sim, serei breve então. Acabei de sair do prédio da Jalouse – informei.

- _Oh! E como foi por lá? Conseguiu o emprego?_

_- _Creio que sim. A Sra. Jalou disse que teria uma reunião com seu irmão apenas para acertar algumas coisas, mas ela já podia me garantir que a vaga será minha.

- _Isso é fantástico, Edward! Parabéns, de verdade._

_- _Devo isso a você. Ela ficou encantada com suas fotos. Obrigado.

- _Não precisa agradecer._

_- _De qualquer forma, obrigado. E como essa chamada repentina de entrevista acabou com o nosso encontro de ontem, nada mais justo do que você aceitar o meu convite para jantar essa noite. Então, o que acha?

-_ Perfeito_.

- Certo. Pego você às oito horas, pode ser?

- _Oito horas? Ok, estarei te esperando – _disse e eu sorri.

- Até mais tarde então.

- _Até._

Encerrei a ligação e chamei um táxi, enquanto ele andava pelas ruas cobertas de gelo em Paris, eu sorria, imaginando o que me esperava nessa noite.

**-xx-**

**Se tiver pelo menos 10/15 reviews eu posto o próximo ainda essa semana, que tal? Bora comentar!**


	5. Capítulo 4 – Certinho Demais

**Capítulo Quatro – Certinho Demais**

Meu domingo ao lado de Edward fora incrível. Eu pensei que depois do beijo que eu havia dado nele, ele fosse sair correndo e nunca mais olharia na minha cara. Que talvez, ele me achasse uma louca.

Mas eu me enganei.

Foi impossível esconder a felicidade que eu senti quando o encontrei aqui na rua hoje cedo, e quando ele quis passear comigo. Nossa, foi fantástico. Passamos um dia maravilhoso juntos, tiramos fotos, rimos, comemos _Crepes_. E no final de tudo eu ainda conheci seu apartamento e fui à modelo dele por um dia.

Confesso que fiquei envergonhada, mas eu sabia que aquilo o ajudaria a conseguir o emprego, então eu fiz. E foi engraçado, pois eu me senti completamente à vontade com ele tirando as fotos.

Quando começou a ficar tarde, despedi-me dele e vim para meu apartamento, e agora aqui estou eu, imaginando quando e como o verei novamente. Suspirei frustrada.

Eu não tinha direito de ficar pensando nele dessa forma. Ele e eu somos amigos. E fim. Todavia, era ridículo eu tentar negar que o sabor de seus lábios não estava mais nos meus, que eu não havia gostado. E, principalmente, inútil negar o que eu estava começando a sentir por ele.

Talvez fosse apenas um amor de irmão, por mais que eu conhecesse bem esse sentimento, e jurava não ser o mesmo. Fechei os olhos, e abri dando uma olhada em meu apartamento.

Ri.

Ele estava completamente bagunçado. Talvez fosse melhor eu dar um jeito nisso. Não. Agora tudo o que eu quero é tomar um banho e aproveitar a sensação do que aconteceu hoje, ontem... Enfim, em tudo o que acontecera desde que eu o conheci.

Sorri e levei a mão até os lábios. Suspirei, mas dessa vez eu estava nas nuvens. Balancei a cabeça e me levantei. Coloquei a louça na lavadora e fui tomar um banho.

Amanhã seria um longo dia de trabalho.

Quem sabe o Edward não aparecia por lá?

Acordei me sentindo disposta para trabalhar na segunda. Tomei o meu banho tranquilamente, vesti o uniforme – guardando o avental na mochila – e coloquei meu sobretudo por cima.

Amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto, coloquei meus óculos e saí de casa. O dia estava frio, e eu apenas rezava para que esse inverno acabasse logo. Eu estava com tempo de sobra para chegar ao café, porém eu estava ansiosa, então apenas peguei um táxi e fui para lá.

Quando cheguei, Rosalie ainda estava abrindo o estabelecimento para colocar as mesas no lugar, e ficara bastante surpresa com minha chegada.

- Chegou cedo – disse, após me cumprimentar.

- É, acordei disposta hoje – sorri.

- Isso tem algo haver com o encontro com Edward ontem?

- Como você sabe?

Ela sorriu, dizendo que Edward esteve aqui ontem antes de me encontrar e que ela havia falado com ele. Sorri de volta, e a ajudei a colocar as cadeiras e mesas nos locais próprios.

Alguns minutos depois as outras garçonetes chegaram, e abrimos o local definitivamente. Naquela manhã eu trabalhei normalmente, e cada vez que a porta do café se abria, eu olhava esperançosa para lá, pensando que fosse Edward, mas nunca era.

Atendi os mesmo clientes, limpei as mesmas mesas, leveis os mesmos pedidos, e por fim, eu estava em meu horário de almoço. Hoje à tarde Edward teria aquela entrevista e eu torcia para que tudo desse certo. Na verdade, eu queria ligar para ele, mas não sabia se tinha direito.

Peguei um sanduíche e fui para os fundos do café. Sentei-me em uma cadeira que havia ali e comecei a comer. Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos sobre Edward, que assustei-me ao ouvir meu celular tocar.

Pensei que talvez pudesse ser minha mãe, ou meu pai, eles costumavam ligar nesse horário, mas não eram eles. Era Edward. ele me contara que havia ido a entrevista, e que a Sra. Jalou havia adorado as fotos que ele havia tirado de mim. Ele me agradeceu, dizendo que se não fosse por mim, ele não teria conseguido, e para compensar o nosso encontro atrapalhado de ontem, ele havia me chamado para jantar, é claro que eu aceitei.

Edward queria jantar comigo. Isso era... Nossa isso era surreal.

Mas não me deixei animar muito, talvez ele só quisesse isso como forma de agradecimento. Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça nos tijolos da parede.

- Era o Edward? – A voz suave de Rosalie me fez dar um leve pulo de susto. – Desculpe-me, não quis assustá-la, e nem ouvir a conversa.

- Tudo bem – suspirei. – Era o Edward sim. Ele me chamou para jantar com ele essa noite.

- Isso é fantástico! Então por que está com essa cara triste?

- Eu acho que ele só fez isso como forma de agradecimento.

Rosálie suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Olha, eu conheço o Edward faz longos anos, e eu posso ver na forma que ele te olha que ele quer ficar com você, de verdade. Eu nunca o vi assim com ninguém antes. Acredite, se ele te chamou para jantar, é porque ele gosta da sua companhia e quer algo com você. Edward não é homem de ter encontros.

Mordi o lábio, completamente sem graça.

- Obrigada – disse-lhe. – Hm, Rosalie?

- Diga.

- Eu não conheço muito o jeito do Edward, então não sei o que devo vestir essa noite. Alguma sugestão?

- Conhecendo ele como eu conheço, acho que ele vai te tratar feito uma rainha. Mas não precisa forçar uma roupa, vá de um jeito que se sentir confortável. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai amar qualquer roupa que você usar.

Então ela se levantou e voltou para dentro do café. Terminei o meu sanduíche com um sorriso de orelha e voltei ao trabalho.

Finalmente o expediente acabara, e eu me despedi de todas. Antes de eu sair, Rosalie me dera um abraço, desejando-me boa sorte. Agradeci e fui pegar um táxi. O caminho nunca fora tão longo.

Suspirei, pagando o motorista e saindo do carro. Cumprimentei o velho porteiro de meu prédio, e subi de escadas mesmo, eu não estava com paciência para esperar o elevador.

Abri a porta e a tranquei em uma velocidade incrível. Olhei no relógio: eu tinha duas horas para ficar pronta. Isso dava tempo para um banho de banheira, não dava? Sim, dava.

Sorri e corri até o banheiro, jogando minha bolsa em qualquer lugar pelo caminho. Liguei a banheira e fui até meu quarto, procurar algo para vestir. Abri meu guarda-roupa e me xinguei eternamente por ele estar tão bagunçado.

_No próximo fim de semana eu darei um jeito nisso, _prometi.

- Droga, eu não acho nada – murmurei.

Meu celular começou a tocar, e eu fiquei desesperado, pensando que pudesse ser Edward, desmarcando tudo. Mas suspirei, ao ver que era apenas minha mãe.

- Oi, mãe – saldei-a.

- _Bella, querida, como você está? Sinto sua falta, bebê_ – disse-me.

- Mamãe, eu estou bem e a senhora? Sinto saudades também, mas é que eu estou um pouco ocupada agora – informei.

- _Ocupada, é? O que a senhora está fazendo? Ouço o barulho de água. Isabella! Onde você está?_

_- _Calma – ri. – É só a banheira. É... bom, eu tenho um encontro hoje.

- _Um encontro? Oh! Quem é o sortudo?_

_- _Edward Cullen. E a sortuda sou eu.

- _Cullen? Por acaso ele é parente de Emmett?_

_- _Sim, na verdade é irmão. Mas eu só fui descobri isso depois.

- _Entendo... já sabe o que vai usar?_

_- _Não! – gemi frustrada. – O que a senhora sugere?

- _Onde vocês vão?_

_- _Ele me chamou para jantar. Suponho que seja em algum restaurante, né?

- _Hm... ele é um Cullen, irmão do Emmett. Suponho que deva ser tão exagerado quanto o irmão. Que tal você usar aquele _Valentino_ de um ombro só que eu lhe dei no Natal passado? _

_- _Hm, acho que vai ficar legal. Bom, mãe vou desligar então. O encontro será as oito e já são quase sete. Amo você, e obrigada.

- _Amo você também, querida. Mande lembranças ao Emmett, diga que eu sinto falta de falar com ele, ok? Bom encontro._

- Obrigada.

E desliguei.

Separei a roupa e corri até a banheira.

Tomei um banho calmo, lavei meus cabelos com meu _shampoo _de morango favorito e depois passei um poço do condicionador. Quando eu já me sentia bem relaxada, saí da banheira e me enrolei na toalha. Fui até a bancada, onde sequei meus cabelos com o secador e depois passei uma maquiagem mais leve, dando um destaque em minha boca, com um batom vermelho.

Voltei para o quarto, coloquei um _lingerie_ simples e depois uma meia calça cor de pele. Estava frio demais para ir com as pernas realmente descobertas. Abri o zíper do vestido, e o deslizei pelo meu corpo. Fiquei surpresa por ele ainda servir, afinal, eu não usava desde o Natal passado.

Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, calcei meus sapatos e peguei meu sobretudo de festa. (Link do look)

Menos de cinco minutos depois, meu celular tocou, era Edward, avisando que já estava me esperando lá em baixo. Peguei as chaves e saí, eu não levaria bolsa, colocaria as chaves no bolso interno do meu casaco.

Saí do prédio, esperando encontrá-lo em um táxi, mas lá estava ele ao lado de uma maravilhosa BMW preto grafite. E, meu Deus, como ele estava lindo. Edward usava uma roupa extremamente social, e todo de preto. Devo dizer que eu quase morri vendo-o de terno, sorrindo como nunca.

- Uau, isso é uma BMW Z4 de 2011? Nossa nunca pensei que fosse ver uma ao vivo.

- Olá, Bella – sorriu. – Sim, é uma BMW Z4 2011.

- Oi, Edward – sussurrei, aproximando-me.

Ele pegou minha mão direita e deu um delicado beijo ali, encarando-me intensamente.

- Você está fantástica – disse.

- Mas você só viu meu sobretudo – ri. – Você está lindo também.

- Eu não me refiro apenas as roupas, Bella. E você também só viu meu sobretudo – repetiu o que eu havia falado. – Enfim, vamos?

Concordei e ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. Observei atentamente a forma elegante como ele caminhou até o seu lado do carro, e suspirei. Ele era tão... _lindo_. Edward sorriu lindamente e ligou o carro.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo se passou, pois em todo o caminho, eu ficava admirando Edward. Fiquei curiosa, quando o carro parou, do nada. Com certeza ali não seria o local.

- O que houve? – indaguei.

- Não sei o carro não quer mais andar – disse saindo do carro. – Fique aqui, eu vou dar uma olhada.

- Não, eu ajudo.

Saí do carro e vi que havia uma fumaça no capo, abri-o e fiz uma careta. O motor estava muito quente, e engasgando. Olhei para Edward e ele encarava tudo como se estivesse em outro mundo.

- Faz muito tempo desde que você usou seu carro? – indaguei-o.

- Com certeza faz – riu.

- Hm, me dá um pouco de água?

Ele fez o que eu pedi e então eu molhei uma flanela que estava ali e a coloquei encima do motor, para que pudesse esfriá-lo. Quando fui retirá-la, notei que estava quente, então retirei meu sobretudo e usei-o para retirá-la.

- Bella, o que você...

- Não se preocupe com isso. Eu nem o uso muito mesmo – o garanti. – Pronto, tente ligá-lo agora.

Cinco minutos depois já estávamos voltando a andar pelas ruas de Paris. Edward às vezes me olhava admirado, e notando que eu estava com frio, ligou o aquecedor.

- Sabe que você não precisava ter usado o seu sobretudo.

- Eu sei – sorri.

Alguns minutos depois, paramos em um lugar bastante requintado, a placa do restaurante dizia _Le Train Bleu__. _Eu já ouvira falar diversas vezes sobre esse local, porém nunca tive a chance de vir aqui. O preço era um absurdo.

Assim que adentramos o local, uma atendente sorridente veio até onde estávamos, e foi difícil ignorar o olhar sugestivo que ela deu a Edward, porém este nem ao menos notou. Tive vontade de rir, mas me segurei.

- Boa noite, os senhores possuem uma reserva?

- Sim. Tente procurar, _Edward Cullen_.

- Oh, sim! A mesa especial do segundo andar? Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Acompanhamo-la como a mesma havia pedido, e logo estávamos sentados em uma mesa no segundo piso e mais afastados dos outros. A mulher sorriu e disse que logo alguém viria nos atender. Edward agradeceu-a, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

E se eu pensava que o lugar era bonito por fora, era porque eu nunca havia entrado nele. Meu Deus, aquilo era... Nossa, sem palavras. A decoração interior era completamente luxuosa, variando em ouro e couro vermelho. Todas as mesas possuíam um padrão milimetricamente planejado e extremamente requintado. Os garçons usavam um terno, e parecia que haviam sido passados e planejados a mão.

Eu podia ouvir, mesmo que bem baixinho, um maravilhoso _Jazz_. Aquilo era _Diana Krall_?

Let's Face The Music And Dance – Diana Krall

- Então, o que achou do local? – indagou, enquanto suavemente, acariciava minhas mãos.

- Nossa isso é fantástico, Edward.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado – sorriu. – Então, não sabia que você entendia de carros.

- Ah, sim – corei. – Eu não havia comentado que trabalhei com seu irmão por um tempo?

- Claro, mas não onde – sorriu. – Foi na oficina? Ora, você era mecânica, Bella? Isso é – tossiu, envergonhado – _interessante_.

- Na verdade, eu era apenas a secretária, mas Emmett me ensinou algumas coisas. E você, o que gosta de fazer quando não está tirando fotos?

Fomos interrompidos por alguns minutos, quando um garçom veio indagar o que iríamos pedir. Para começar, Edward pediu apenas um _Champagne Pommery_, acompanhado de um delicioso _creme brulée de pêra e foie gras._

Era fabuloso ouvi-lo falar em seu francês perfeito. Ele sempre dizia as palavras certinhas, carregadas de um maravilhoso sotaque que deixava sua voz rouca e baixa, extremamente sexy.

- Então, respondendo sua pergunta que o garçom interrompeu, eu gosto de escutar músicas calmas, com _Debussy, Vivaldi, Chopin. _Gosto bastante de Jazz, Bossa Nova e Blues também. Sou um apreciador de um bom filme clássico, adoro jogar golfe. O que mais gosto de fazer quando estou sozinho em casa, é tocar meu piano, ou então tomar um bom vinho em minha banheira.

- Nossa. Uau. Um dia quero ouvi-lo tocar para mim, ok?

- Perfeitamente, Bella – sorriu. – E você? Quais são suas coisas preferidas?

- Você terá que descobrir – murmurei, em um tom misterioso e ele arregalou os olhos. – Não se preocupe – ri.

- Então você não matou ninguém, certo? – zombou.

- Não. A não ser que você considere um peixinho como gente.

- Oh meu Deus! Sua assassina de peixes.

Ri baixinho, e logo nossos pedidos chegaram. Edward e eu conversávamos animadamente e eu via como ele era um homem culto e de bom gosto. Uma raridade nos dias de hoje. Minha mãe ficaria encantada por ele.

- Essa comida está fabulosa – elogiei.

- Concordo plenamente. Posso pedir a sobremesa? – indagou.

- Claro.

Enquanto a mesma não chegava, ficamos conversando animadamente, sobre como ele estava feliz em relação a seu possível novo emprego. Edward contava-me como a Sra. Jalou elogiara minhas fotos, dizendo que meu olhar era bem marcante.

- É sério, Bella, ela ficou encantada com suas fotos.

- Tudo por causa do maravilhoso fotógrafo que as tirou.

- Ela está certa, você é encantadora – riu. – Desconfio que ela quer me contratar apenas pela modelo.

- Deixe de ser bobo, Edward – murmurei, pegando suas mãos por cima da mesa. – Você é um excelente fotógrafo, e a Sra. Jalou com toda certeza sabe apreciar isso.

Diana Krall - The Look of Love

Fiquei surpresa com a intensidade em minha voz e corei. Edward sorriu, afastando uma de suas mãos, e levando-a até minha bochecha esquerda, a qual ele acariciou lentamente e com a maior devoção e carinho possível.

Inclinei-me sobre a mesa, e notei que ele fazia o mesmo.

- Desculpe-me interrompê-los – a garçom disse, colocando a sobremesa na mesa e saindo.

E agora uma distância enorme nos separava.

_O olhar do amor está nos seus olhos_

_O olhar que seu sorriso não consegue disfarçar_

_O olhar do amor está dizendo muito mais coisas que qualquer palavra poderia dizer_

_E o que o meu coração ouviu, bem, tira o meu fôlego_

Notei que ele ainda me encarava, e desviei os olhos, encarando a _Baba au Rhum_, uma tradicional sobremesa do local, oferecida a nós especialmente pelo chefe. Apreciei-a, e quando não pude mais evitar, olhei para Edward.

Seu olhar era intenso, hipnotizante.

- Porque o _Chefe_ mandou essa sobremesa especialmente para nós? – indaguei.

- Ele é meu amigo – deu de ombros. – Um velho conhecido de Carlisle.

- Ah, sim. Pois quando o ver diga que tudo estava perfeito.

- Eu ainda não usaria esse adjetivo.

_Mal posso esperar pra te abraçar, sentir meus braços ao seu redor_

_Quanto tempo esperei_

_Esperei só pra te amar, agora que te encontrei_

- E porque não? – desafiei.

- Logo você descobre.

Concordei e terminamos de comer. Ficamos mais alguns segundo ali, e depois Edward fez um aceno com as mãos, indicando que já iria pagar a conta. Eu insisti que ele me deixasse pagar metade, mas ele era teimoso e discordou antes mesmo de eu terminar a proposta.

Eu sabia que aquela conta não deveria ter sido menor que 150 euros. Mas como ele havia pedido; eu não discuti.

_Você tem o olhar do amor_

_Está na sua cara_

_Um olhar que o tempo não pode apagar_

_Seja meu essa noite, deixe isso ser apenas o começo de muitas noites como essa_

_Vamos fazer um juramento de amantes e então selar com um beijo_

- Vamos? – chamou e eu concordei.

Assim que deixamos o local, estremeci, sentindo o frio invernal de Paris. Mas sorri, ao sentir Edward colocar seu sobretudo em meus ombros. Encarei-o e ele sorria torto.

- Não é tão belo como o seu antigo, mas me faz sentir menos culpado por ter deixado-a utilizá-lo em meu carro. E claro, eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado.

- Obrigada – agradeci, corando.

Edward despertava um novo lado em mim.

_Mal posso esperar pra te abraçar, sentir meus braços ao seu redor_

_Quanto tempo esperei_

_Esperei só pra te amar, agora que te encontrei_

_Nunca vá embora_

_Nunca vá embora_

Cometi o erro de encarar seus lábios. Eles estavam num tom vermelho arroxeado – devido ao frio -, mas não deixavam de ser lindos. Muito pelo contrário, seus lábios estavam lindos demais e imploravam para serem beijados.

Mas eu não faria isso. Não o atacaria novamente.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e encarei seus olhos.

- Eu me segurei durante todo o jantar, Bella – disse-me. – Porém há algo que eu desejo fazer no momento.

- E o que é?

_Eu te amo tanto_

_Mal posso esperar pra te abraçar, sentir meus braços ao seu redor_

Ele sorriu, colocando uma mão em minha cintura, e a outra na lateral de meu rosto. Ofeguei, sentindo-o me puxar para ele e fechei os olhos, sentindo seus lábios tocarem os meus.

E agora, em um beijo de verdade.

Sua língua brincou com a minha, encontrando-a timidamente no início, mas se acostumando logo em seguida, tendo certeza de que aquele era o seu lugar. Beijávamos como se fôssemos dois amantes em uma noite perfeita em Paris.

- Agora sim, eu posso dizer que a noite está perfeita – murmurou, quebrando o beijo, porém, sem deixar de me encarar.

_Quanto tempo esperei_

_Esperei só pra te amar, agora que te encontrei_

_Nunca vá embora_

_Nunca vá embora_

_Nunca vá embora_

- Sim – concordei -, agora a noite está perfeita.

Sorrimos juntos, e ele me abraçou pela cintura, enquanto me levava para o estacionamento e pedia para o motorista buscar seu carro. Quando o mesmo chegara, Edward abriu a porta para mim e eu sorri agradecida.

- Sabe – disse-lhe, quando ele entrou no carro -, você é _certinho demais_. Mas devo confessar que eu amo isso.

Então dei-lhe um selinho e me afastei, para que ele pudesse ligar o carro.

- Certinho demais? – repetiu.

- Sim – ri. – Mas não se preocupe, eu realmente amo isso em você.

- E como você deveria ser classificada?

- Não sei você decide.

- Que tal você me responder isso no nosso encontro de sexta?

- Pode ser, onde você me levará?

- Não sei você decide – repetiu o que eu havia falado e sorriu.

- Então teremos um encontro do meu jeito – murmurei, sorrindo.

- Como a Srta. desejar – concordou, acelerando o carro.

**nhom nhom... reviews**?


	6. Capítulo 5 – Incomum

Capítulo Cinco – Incomum

O meu jantar ao lado de Bella ocorrera de uma forma completamente perfeita. Era estranho eu me sentir tão bem ao lado dela, mesmo que eu a conhecesse há apenas alguns dias? Talvez fosse, mas a gente não escolhe o que sentir. Muito menos por qual pessoa sentir aquilo.

E para fechar tudo com chave de ouro, eu havia beijado-a. E aquele foi, com toda certeza, o melhor beijo que eu já dei a alguma mulher e o melhor que eu havia recebido.

Depois de uma conversa agradável na porta de seu prédio, despedi-me dela e dei um cálido beijo em seus lábios, com a promessa de que nos veríamos novamente em breve. Ela sorriu, saindo do carro.

Sorrindo como nunca, liguei o carro e fui para casa. Ao chegar lá, liguei minha secretária eletrônica e notei que havia umas quatro mensagens. Três delas eram de Alice, e uma de Emmett.

Coloquei as mensagens para tocar, e fui caminhando até meu quarto, para retirar minhas roupas.

- _Edward – _a voz de Alice soava na primeira mensagem -, _eu sei que você está aí, me atenda. Preciso falar com você. Por favor! Ok, acho que você não está aí. Quando chegar me ligue._

Revirei os olhos e esperei que a segunda começasse.

- _Edward Anthony Cullen, porque diabos você desligou a merda do seu celular? Se não me ligar em dez minutos vou chamar a polícia. Certo, eu não chamarei. Mas você sabe que eu posso ser pior que ela._

Alice era tão desesperada. Retirei meus sapatos, guardando-os no seu devido lugar, enquanto a outra mensagem começava.

- _Porque você está me ignorando? – _ela dizia, chorosa. – _Eu te fiz algo? Me liga, Edward!_

Meu Deus, que desespero. Ri e deixei que a última tocasse.

- _Oi, Edward. – _Eu sempre me assustava com a voz de Emmett. – _Provavelmente você está em um encontro com a Bella agora. Bom, ela é como uma irmã para mim, então, antes de fazer qualquer coisa com ela, pense como você ficaria se algo acontecesse a nossa Alice. Ok, eu sei que você não é assim, mas me senti no dever de avisá-lo. É isso, irmão. To brincando, mas cuide bem de Bella, ok?_

Gargalhei. Como se eu fosse fazer algum mal a Bella. Terminei de retirar minhas roupas e fui tomar um banho. Essa noite eu não precisaria de minha banheira. Já estava relaxado demais.

Tomei um banho rápido – acho que o banho mais rápido de toda a minha vida – e depois coloquei um pijama fresquinho. Os sinais do inverno de Paris indo embora. Deitei em minha cama e fechei os olhos.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei cedo demais, com o som de meu celular tocando. Era Alice. Atendi-a com minha melhor voz de sono. Ela estava desesperada, querendo saber porque eu não havia ligado para ela, sendo que ela havia me pedido isso.

- Calma, Alice – sorri, mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo. – Ontem eu fui a um encontro, por isso meu celular estava desligado.

- _Um encontro? Sério? Com quem? Eu conheço?_

_- _Respira. Olha, eu tenho que ir trabalhar agora, que tal almoçarmos juntos e eu te conto tudo?

- _Pode ser – _suspirou. – _Então, você conseguiu mesmo o emprego?_

- Tudo indica que sim. Eu estou indo na _Jalouse_ para acertas as últimas coisas, tipo o contrato, o pagamento, hora extra e essas coisas.

- _Certo, vou deixá-lo se arrumar então. Ligue-me quando estiver quase saindo e almoçaremos juntos._

- Tudo bem.

Encerrei a ligação e corri para tomar um banho. Depois de pronto, segui até a cozinha e comi um delicioso pão francês com um pouco de vinho. Eu não gostava muito de bebidas. Apenas de vinho.

Além de uma deliciosa e requintada bebida, ele era algo excelente para o coração. Tipo chocolate amargo. Deixei a pequena louça na pia e decidi que eu lavaria quando chegasse.

Escovei meus dentes e corri para pegar meu carro. Olhei no banco de trás e vi o sobretudo de Bella ali. Ela fora incrível. Não é como a maioria das mulheres que eu conheço ou conheci pela vida.

Ela é simples, delicada. Eu podia ver isso apenas pelo seu olhar.

Suspirei, e só assim percebi que já estava na porta do prédio. Dei meu nome na portaria e me deixaram subir. Cheguei ao andar desejado e logo Camille veio me receber. Ela sorria timidamente e me passava algumas informações, dizendo que o estúdio de fotos ficava a cinco andares abaixo do que estávamos e que às vezes ocorriam ensaios no terraço do prédio. Ela me passou um contrato, o qual eu li atentamente e depois o assinei.

- Bom, senhor Cullen, me parece que o senhor pode começar hoje mesmo então. Aqui está o crachá. Você deve passá-lo na roleta da portaria, sempre que entrar e sair do prédio, certo? Ele funcionará como um contador. Contará as horas que você ficou aqui no prédio, certo?

- Certo. Eu posso trabalhar com minha câmera mesmo, ou tenho que usar alguma específica?

- Você pode usar a sua, porém o processo de revelação será na editora. Você terá uma hora e meia de almoço. De 12h30min, às 14h. Mais alguma dúvida?

- Acho que não – suspirei. – Ah, a Sra. Jalou está ocupada?

- Creio que não. Deseja falar com ela?

- Se não for incômodo.

Camille assentiu e pediu que eu esperasse, voltando cinco minutos depois e avisando que a Sra. Jalou estava a minha espera. Agradeci e adentrei a sala.

- Bom dia, Sra. Jalou – cumprimentei-a.

- Bom dia, Edward. A que devo sua visita?

- Eu gostaria de agradecê-la pela chance que está me dando, e prometo fazer um excelente trabalho.

- Oh, se você foi aceito por ser um excelente modelo. E eu sei apreciar isso.

Ri, lembrando-me do que Bella havia me falado.

_- Deixe de ser bobo, Edward – murmurou, pegando minhas mãos por cima da mesa. – Você é um excelente fotógrafo, e a Sra. Jalou com toda certeza sabre apreciar isso._

Balancei a cabeça e agradeci novamente a Sra. Jalou.

- O que houve? – indagou, vendo minha risada.

- Ah, desculpe-me – sorri. – Eu estava apenas lembrando. Bella me disse essas mesmas palavras.

- Bella é uma garota inteligente – sorriu. – Espero um dia poder conhecê-la.

Assenti e logo depois saí da sala. Minha patroa já estava encantada por Bella e nem ao menos a conhecia! Acho que era um dom natural de Bella. Encantar as pessoas assim.

Sorri, e peguei o elevador. Camille me acompanhou, mostrando-me os locais e me apresentando as modelos que estavam ali. Eram todas lindas, devo dizer, mas nada que pudesse me fazer esquecer o olhar, sorriso e corpo de Bella.

Não que eu estivesse tentando fazer isso.

Cumprimentei todas as modelos e elas começaram a posar para as fotos. Seria um ensaio sobre a vida selvagem de mulheres que vivem apenas na cidade. Como elas tinham de se defender, para conseguir aquilo que queriam.

Os cabelos das mulheres estavam bagunçados e desgrenhados. Elas usavam maquiagem forte, traçando bem o rosto. Elas faziam poses com suas enormes unhas pintadas de várias cores. Algumas possuíam pintura corporal, imitando a pele de animais como: leopardo, onça, tigre. Outras usavam máscaras.

O maquiador estava de parabéns.

Tirei cerca de quarenta e cinco fotos naquela manhã, e depois dispensei as modelos, indo até a editora e deixando o cartão de memória ali. Olhei no relógio, e vi que já estava quase na hora do meu horário de almoço.

Eu já estava passando meu cartão na portaria, quando escutei uma das secretárias me chamar. Virei-me e a vi sorrindo. Procurei em minha mente para me lembrar quem era ela, e vi que se tratava da secretária do setor da editoração da revista. Qual era mesmo o nome? Anabelle, eu acho.

- Sim?

- Então, é que você está indo almoçar agora, gostaria de saber se queria almoçar comigo – ofereceu-se.

- Ah, desculpe-me. Eu marquei com a minha irmã.

- Oh, sim – murmurou.

- Quem sabe outra vez?

- Tudo bem.

Despedi-me dela e fui andando até o estacionamento. No caminho liguei para Alice e marcamos de nos encontrar no Café.

Dirigi rapidamente pelas ruas úmidas de Paris, e dentro de alguns minutos, já estava parando na porta. Assim que abri a porta, o olhar de Bella se voltou para o meu e ela sorriu, acenando levemente.

Minha vontade era pegá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la, mas eu sabia, que mesmo o Café sendo de Rosalie, Bella estava em seu horário de trabalho. Então eu apenas me limitei a sorri, acenando de volta e indo até uma mesa.

Alguns segundos depois, ela veio até onde eu estava e indagou se eu queria algo.

- Agora não, Bella – sorri, acariciando sua mão sem que ninguém visse. – Estou esperando Alice, quando ela chegar vamos pedir, ok? Não gostaria de se sentar aqui enquanto isso?

- Oh! Eu não posso, Edward. quer dizer, eu estou em horário de trabalho agora e...

- Ei, calma – escovei sua bochecha. – Nosso encontro ainda está de pé, certo?

- Claro.

Sorri e dei um beijo em sua mão, vi sua pele ganhar uma linda tonalidade vermelha, e sorri mais. Ela disse que voltaria depois. Concordei e fiquei esperando Alice, que chegou alguns minutos depois.

Abracei minha irmã, e alguns segundos depois Bella voltou para nos atender, era impossível parar de olhar para ela. Fizemos nossos pedidos e ela os anotou, dizendo que não demorariam muito.

- Não precisa me dizer com quem foi o encontro – Alice disse, tirando-me de meu transe.

- Não?

- É a Bella. Não é?

- Sim, Alice, é a Bella.

- Você gosta dela? Quer dizer, eu estou sendo _boazinha_ demais quando eu digo apenas _gostar_.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Nada – balançou a cabeça. – Na hora certa você vai saber.

Concordei mesmo achando estranho, e logo nossos pedidos chegaram.

No resto da semana se passara de forma rápida, eu apenas via Bella quando ia até o Café em meus horários de almoço. Anabelle não insistira mais em almoçar comigo, e eu agradeci. Não queria causar nenhuma briga no meu local de trabalho.

Finalmente a sexta chegara, eu estava em minha casa, já que hoje eu pude sair mais cedo. Olhei no relógio, e vi que Bella devia estar quase saindo, eu queria saber o que vestir, afinal, eu não tinha a mínima ideia de onde ela me levaria.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para ela.

- _Edward? – _indagou, atendendo.

- Oi, Bella. Está ocupada?

- _Não, não_ – murmurou. – _Acabei de sair do Café e estou entrando em um táxi. Aconteceu algo?_

Então eu fiquei pensando, o que Bella acharia de mim se eu ficasse indagando-a sobre qual roupa usar no encontro? Isso parecia muito algo que uma menina fosse dizer.

- _Edward?_

_- _Ah, sim, desculpe-me. Então eu queria confirmar o horário que eu vou passar aí na sua casa.

- _Ah, pode ser lá pelas sete e meia?_

- Tudo bem, então até lá.

- _Até._

Encerrei a ligação, xingando-me de burro. Então eu liguei para Emmett, ele riu, provavelmente achando-me um idiota, mas disse que se tratando de Bella, eu deveria usar algo mais informal. Pois ela é uma pessoa totalmente imprevisível. O agradeci pela ajuda e desliguei.

Olhei novamente o relógio e vi que já eram mais de seis horas. Corri até o banheiro e fui tomar um banho rápido. Depois que saí de lá, abri meu guarda-roupas e fiquei a procura de algo.

Por fim, decidi usar _jeans_ escuros, uma blusa de algodão gola pólo cinza e por cima um suéter cumprido de linho azul claro. Calcei meus sapatos, penteei meus cabelos, passei meu perfume favorito e antes de sair de casa, dei uma olhada no espelho.

Meus cabelos estavam muito penteadinho, eu parecia um maricas. Suspirei e passei a mão neles, deixando-os um pouco mais bagunçados. Olhei novamente. Bem melhor.

Peguei as chaves do carro, minha carteira, meu celular e saí de casa.

Não demorei a chegar ao prédio de Bella. Ela já me esperava na porta, e eu sorri quando a vi. Bella estava completamente simples, porém divina. Aquela roupa parecia ser tão feita para ela.

Ela usava _jeans_ claros, uma blusa de malha escrito algo como "_I Love Cokies"_, por cima um moletom todo colorido com várias estampas e em seus pés, tradicionais _converses _roxos. O cabelo de Bella estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, e não havia maquiagem alguma em seu rosto, apenas um _gloss_, dando-lhe um brilho especial. (Link do look)

Tão natural. Tão linda.

Saí do carro e caminhei até onde ela estava. Bella sorriu a me ver e eu fiz o mesmo. Dei-lhe um cálido abraço e, como tive vontade de fazer durante toda a semana: beijei-a.

- Estou formal demais? – indaguei, soltando-a.

Ela me avaliou por um breve segundo e sorriu.

- Você está tão _você_ – riu. – Está perfeito, não se preocupe. Será que eu posso ir dirigindo? Queria que o lugar fosse surpresa e se você dirigir não será. Além do mais, sempre foi meu sonho, dirigir uma BMW.

- Você quer mesmo dirigir? – indaguei.

- Claro.

Concordei e lhe entreguei as chaves. Mesmo com ela indo dirigir, abri a porta do motorista para ela e depois dei a volta, indo me sentar no banco do passageiro.

- O que é isso?

- Exatamente o que você está pensando – sorriu, colocando a faixa preta em mim e tampando minha visão. – Não se preocupe isso não é um seqüestro.

Sorri e ela me deu um beijo.

Escutei-a ligar o carro e fomos em silêncio, sabe-se lá onde ela estava me levando. Depois de alguns minutos, comecei a escutar gritos animados, risadas de crianças e outros barulhos que não soube identificar.

Notei que ela havia desligado o carro e logo escutei o barulho de minha porta sendo aberta. Bella me ajudou a sair – ainda sem tirar a faixa – e depois trancou o carro.

- Duas entradas, por favor – ouvi-a dizer.

- Obrigado, tenham uma boa noite – uma voz mais grossa falou.

Bella nos parou e senti seu corpo atrás do meu, seus dedos tiraram o laço da faixa e então eu pude ver onde estávamos. Era um parque de diversão. Não era como aqueles gigantes que devia haver no mundo da Disney, na verdade, parecia um daqueles parques que você apenas via em filmes de cidades do interior.

Era pequeno, não havia brinquedos muito radicais como uma gigante montanha russa de três, quatro ou até mesmo cinco loops. Ao longo do local havia algumas barraquinha de algodão doce, maçã do amor e até mesmo de churros. Era um lugar simples, porém muito agradável.

Sorri e me virei para Bella.

- Como você descobriu esse lugar? É maravilhoso!

- Você gostou? Não é bem o lugar que eu queria te mostrar, já que aqui não tem isso, mas um dia eu ainda te levo.

- Que tal uma volta na roda gigante? Assim você me conta mais sobre você.

- Claro, mas só se você dividir um algodão doce comigo.

Concordei e comprei o que Bella havia escolhido. Paguei a entrada da roda gigante e nos sentamos. Bella parecia uma criança, se lambuzando com o algodão doce e depois limpando tudo com a barra da manga do moletom.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- Está sujinho aqui – murmurei, dando um beijo no canto de seus lábios.

Ela sorriu e se virou um pouco, para que pudéssemos realmente nos beijar. Logo o brinquedo fora ligado e começamos a subir. Interrompi o beijo com um selinho e peguei um pouco do algodão doce.

- Então, que tal me falar um pouco de você? Ou isso é tão secreto, que se eu souber você terá que me matar depois?

- Depende do ponto de vista – brincou. – Ah, eu sou comum. Comum até demais. Como você já sabe, eu vim de _Los Angeles. _Nasci e vivi lá praticamente minha vinda toda, mas eu estava cansada de viver nas Américas, então me mudei para a Europa. Estou aqui há um ano, já trabalhei em uma oficina de carros como secretária por quatro meses, depois fui trabalhar como atendente em uma mercearia, mas não deu muito certo – fez careta. – Então fui camareira de hotel por dois meses e agora trabalho com Rosalie. Eu sou bastante bagunceira, mas minha bagunça é organizada.

- Como uma bagunça pode ser organizada? – ri.

- Ora, a minha é. Eu sei onde está tudo lá em casa, e por mais que minha mãe fique fazendo birra comigo por isso, eu não dou o braço a torcer.

- Sei.

Saímos da roda gigante e fomos andando. Passamos perto de uma barraca de tiro ao alvo e Bella sorriu.

- O que foi?

- Se você conseguir aquela joaninha pra mim, eu te conto mais sobre mim.

- Então prepare-se para contar.

Paguei ao cara três tiros e fui tentando, estava na última tentativa e já achava que não fosse conseguir, quando eu acertei o tiro bem no meio. O carinha da barraca agradeceu e disse que eu podia escolher um dos bichos. Pedi a ele que me desse a joaninha e a entreguei para Bella, que me deu um rápido beijo com gosto de algodão doce, como forma de agradecimento.

- Então – continuou -, eu gosto de coisas animadas. Adoro comida mexicana, acho que adquiri isso pelo tempo que passei lá.

- Você já morou no México? – indaguei.

- ¡Claro sí, México es increíble! – ela dizia em seu espanhol, cheio de sotaque eu fiz cara de confusão para ela.

- Arriba, arriba? – brinquei.

Bella gargalhou e eu acabei rindo junto.

- Eu disse: claro que sim, o México é incrível!

- Ah, sim – concordei. – Já ouvi falar muito de lá, nunca tive a curiosidade de ir lá. Minha vontade mesmo é conhecer a América no Norte.

- Um dia te levarei a _Los Angeles_ – prometeu-me. – Lá é lindo. Você vai amar.

- Tenho certeza que amarei. Então, conte-me mais sobre você.

- Claro. Eu adoro um jogo de _basebol,_ afinal, qual norte-americano não adora? Não sou muito nacionalista, como os outros. Sei que existem culturas mais legais e divertidas do que a nossa e espero um dia poder conhecer mais. Tenho vontade de ir a África, e gostaria mundo de conhecer países Árabes. Não sei cozinhar muito bem, mas sei me virar. Já vivi no Brasil por um mês, trabalhando como modelo de passarela, mas acabei voltando para LA. Ah, meu sonho é ir a uma feira de cosplay no Japão.

- Nossa – sussurrei.

- O que foi?

- Bella, você é tudo, menos comum. Na verdade, você é bem incomum. E isso combina perfeitamente com você.

Ela corou e eu sorri, acariciando sua bochecha e a puxando para um beijo.

Já eram quase onze horas, quando eu parei na porta do prédio de Bella. Passear no parque com ela foi algo muito divertido. Na verdade, eu não me lembrava de qual fora a última vez que eu havia me divertido tanto.

Agora os lábios de Bella estavam se movendo com os meus em um beijo sôfrego.

- Você quer subir? – indagou. – Quer dizer, amanhã é sábado e eu sei que você não trabalha.

- Eu adoraria.

Sorrimos e saímos do carro, adentramos seu prédio, e notei um olhar malicioso do porteiro sobre nós dois. Dei de ombros e chamamos o elevador. Quando chegamos ao seu apartamento, eu pude avaliá-lo por dentro.

Era algo simples; havia uma sala de televisão, que era conjunta com a sala de jantar. Eu podia ver um corredor ao lado direito, e supus que ele levaria até os quartos e ao banheiro. Do lado esquerdo havia uma porta e eu imaginei que deveria levar até a cozinha.

A decoração do apartamento variava em cores vivas e tons pastéis, e tudo ali tinha a cara de Bella. Sorri.

- É um lindo apartamento – elogiei.

- Obrigada. Sinta-se a vontade, vou pegar um pouco de vinho para nós dois.

Assenti e fui olhar umas fotos que estavam num mural perto da televisão. Eram fotos de Bella com parentes, amigos, ou sozinha. Eram fotos de lugares, pessoas, animais. Sorri e encarei uma em especial.

Era uma garotinha pequena, com cabelos castanhos e os olhos mais lindos do mundo, ela sorria lindamente e segurava uma barra de chocolate.

- É você? – indaguei-a.

- Sim – sorriu, entregando-me a taça de vinho. – Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e já era uma viciada em chocolate.

Gargalhei e dei um gole no vinho. Sentamo-nos no sofá e começamos a conversar coisas amenas. Eu sempre sorria, e Bella fazia o mesmo. era incrível a capacidade que ela tinha de me fazer sorrir apenas com um olhar.

Senti meu coração se acelerar, e desejei saber o motivo de me sentir assim ao seu lado. Sentir-me de uma forma tão intensa, tão... _incomum_.

- O que foi?

- Nada – sorri.

Deixei minha taça de vinho em cima da mesinha de centro e coloquei a de Bella lá também, enquanto me inclinava sobre ela e tomava seus lábios aos meus.

Eu iria descobrir o que era isso. Iria sim.

**Comentem que eu volto até sexta feira, ou antes. Já tenho a fic completa aqui! :)**


	7. Capítulo 6 – Chance de ouro

Capítulo Seis – Chance de ouro

Naquela sexta eu havia saído com Edward, nos divertimos como nunca e eu pude ver como ele era certo para mim. Eu não sabia quais eram os sentimentos que tomavam conta de mim quando eu estava com ele. Nem mesmo sabia se tais sentimentos existiam. Todavia, era algo muito bom. Algo tão bom, que eu não me importava de sentir sem mesmo saber o que era.

Estar ao lado de Edward mesmo que fosse em um restaurante cinco estrelas, ou em um parque do subúrbio de Paris, era algo tão fantástico e gostoso, que eu tinha certeza que nunca me cansaria disso.

Depois do nosso passeio no parque, eu o convidei para subir. Não porque eu estivesse me oferecendo ou coisa do tipo, mas sim porque eu não queria me desfazer de sua presença.

Ficamos conversando por um longo tempo, apreciando um bom vinho, com uma conversa cheia de beijos e amenidades. Edward é um cavalheiro, e nem mesmo estando bêbados e sozinhos, ele tentara avançar o sinal.

Agora eu estava em minha cama, deitada e olhando para o teto. Talvez ele já tivesse acordado e até mesmo saído. Essa ideia deixou-me preocupada. Levantei-me rapidamente e caminhei até a sala.

Parei de correr, quando vi que ele estava esparramado em meu sofá. Eu havia insistido para ele dormir no outro quarto, mas Edward disse que se sentia bem ali. Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool, mas eu não tive forças para carregá-lo até o quarto de visitas, então deixei que ele ficasse ali mesmo.

Eu agradeci aos céus por meu apartamento não estar tão bagunçado como o de costume. Porque, certamente ele se assustaria. Eu sei muito bem que seu apartamento é aquilo cheio de _mimimi's_ e tudo mais, mas Edward não pareceu se importar com nada disso quando pisou no meu apartamento.

Ele não torceu a cara quando viu o lugar simples ou quando eu contei a ele sobre quem eu realmente sou. Na verdade, ele pareceu bem interessado em tudo. Sorri. Edward é bem diferente dos caras que eu estou acostumada a lidar. Não que eu tenha lidado com muitos, mas eu sabia muito bem como os homens são.

_Trabalhar em uma oficina abre muito sua mente para certas coisas._

Olhei para mim e arregalei os olhos, notando que eu usava apenas uma daquelas camisas de malha gigantes, uma calcinha no estilo short e chinelos. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados e eu sequer havia escovado os dentes!

Resolvi sair de lá antes que Edward acordasse e me visse assim, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando eu escutei sua voz sonolenta:

- B-Bella?

- Oh, Edward! Eu... eu, desculpe-me...

Foi a última coisa que eu disse antes de sair correndo e ir até meu quarto, não sem antes tropeçar por algumas vezes no caminho. Assim que adentrei meu quarto, peguei alguma roupa menos indecente para vestir; jeans, uma regata braça e um moletom qualquer. Calcei minhas sapatilhas, corri até o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e tentei dar um jeito em meu cabelo. (Link do look)

Olhei-me no espelho e suspirei. Edward estava na sala, provavelmente pensando que eu sou uma louca. Bom, talvez eu seja, mas essa não é uma boa impressão a se passar pra seu... o que ele era meu? Um encontro? Enfim, não era uma boa impressão a se causar. Principalmente na primeira noite que ele havia dormido aqui.

Respirei fundo e saí do banheiro, caminhando em passos lentos até a sala. Edward estava sentado no sofá, e sua expressão era confusa, olhando para um ponto fixo na parede.

- Edward? – chamei.

- Er... bom dia? Será que eu posso usar o banheiro, para lavar meu rosto?

- Claro. É logo ali no corredor.

- Já volto.

Ele deu um beijo em minha testa, e saiu andando. Ele usava as calças de ontem, e a camisa gola pólo. Seu suéter estava dobrado no outro sofá, e no tapete estavam seus sapatos e suas meias, junto com o cinto. Tudo estava milimetricamente organizadinho, como se ele tivesse medo de bagunçar meu apartamento.

Sorri. Ele é tão _diferente_.

Sentei-me no sofá e fiquei a espera de Edward. Alguns minutos depois, ele retornou e sentou-se ao meu lado, dando-me um demorado selinho. Seu rosto estava com uma cara menos amassada, porém os cabelos continuavam completamente bagunçados.

- Acho que alguém precisa de um café bem forte, estou certa? – indaguei, alisando seus cabelos.

- Sim. Vamos a alguma _Starbucks_? Ou no _Café_ de Rosalie mesmo... Você decide.

- Hm, vamos a uma _Starbucks_?

Eu não queria aparecer no _Café _de Rosalie com Edward. Eu tinha medo de sua reação. Sim, eu sabia que ela sabia sobre o que rolava entre nós dois, mas sei lá... isso era tudo tão novo. Se eu ainda não estava acostumada, o que dirá ela?

Edward assentiu, dizendo que apenas colocaria seus sapatos, e logo depois saímos de casa. Durante o caminho até o elevador, ele segurava minha mão. E quando deixamos o meu prédio, ele ainda segurava minha mão.

Eu me senti feliz com isso, então ele teve que soltá-la, para abrir a porta para mim. Agradeci e adentrei o carro. Logo Edward estava em seu devido lugar de motorista, e sua mão segurando a minha, enquanto a outra segurava o volante.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois, estávamos estacionando em frente a uma _Starbucks_ qualquer. Eu gostava de ir à _Starbucks_. Era algo que me lembrava minha casa. Sei lá. Tinha um cheiro americano, e isso me fazia sentir mais próxima de minhas... _raízes_.

Era algo bom.

Edward e eu saímos do carro e adentramos o local, indo em seguida até uma mesa que ficava ao fundo. Alguns minutos depois, uma garçonete veio nos atender, e, ignorando-me completamente, disse:

- O que o senhor _deseja_?

Sua voz era rouca, e ela tinha um típico sotaque britânico. Era claro que ela não era _francesa_. Mas não era isso que me incomodava. Talvez fosse o fato de seus seios fartos estarem jogados em direção ao rosto de Edward, ou então o fato de que cada palavra dita por ela, era direcionada a ele e tinha um enorme _duplo sentido_.

Mas o que me deixou surpresa, fora o fato de Edward ignorá-la, olhando apenas para mim, enquanto respondia que iríamos querer um chocolate quente e um café puro. Frustrada e indignada, ela respirou fundo, dizendo que logo nossos pedidos chegariam.

Revirei os olhos, e a observei sair dali.

- O que foi?

- Nada – sorri. – Então, como é o trabalho na revista? Aposto que tem muitas modelos bonitas...

Ele riu, e acariciou minhas bochechas. Dando-me um selinho demorado e depois me olhou. Em seus lábios um maravilhoso sorriso torto.

- Realmente – comentou, ainda sorrindo -, há muitas modelos bonitas por lá.

Fechei a cara, e mesmo sem entender, virei o rosto. Que coisa patética é essa? Eu estou com ciúmes? É isso? Mas... por que? Respirei fundo, e escutei uma leve risada vinda de Edward.

- Mas nenhuma delas é você, ou seja, nenhuma me chama a atenção.

- Para com isso – pedi.

- Parar com o quê? Bella é verdade. Eu te juro. Eu não teria porque mentir teria?

Suspirei.

- Está certo. Desculpe-me, ok? Eu não sei o que deu em mim...

Na verdade eu sabia, mas não iria dizer assim, na cara dura. Edward sorriu, e segurou uma de minhas mãos, passando-a em seu rosto.

Senti meu coração bater mais rápido. Eu não entendia o que era aquilo, mas era bom. E eu não queria que essa sensação passasse por nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, nossos pedidos chegaram e soltamos nossas mãos para que pudéssemos comer. Passamos aquela manhã andando por Paris, e já na hora do almoço, Edward convidou-me para ir até sua casa que ele prepararia um almoço para nós dois.

- Tudo bem – concordei.

Mais uma vez, eu me vi maravilhada com seu apartamento. Era tudo tão organizadinho. Cada coisa em seu lugar. Ele deixou-me a vontade na sala, e disse que iria tomar um banho – já que ele dormiu lá em casa e não teve como para fazer isso antes de dormir – antes de começar a preparar o almoço.

Fiquei admirando a sala, vendo como ela era bem decorada.

Estava tão perdida admirando tudo ali, que assustei-me ao ouvir Edward chegando a sala e me chamando, e tropecei, caindo no chão.

- Eu estava distraída – expliquei, levantando-me.

- Claro – riu. – Vem aqui, me olhar cozinhar.

- Então você cozinha mesmo?

- Cozinho.

Ri e sentei-me numa cadeira. Edward tirou alguns ingredientes do armário e os colocou em cima da bancada. Alguns eu pude reconhecer, como o frango defumado, o palmito, o creme de leite e uma embalagem com alguns Vol-Au-Vent – que ainda não estavam recheadas.

- O que vai fazer?

- Surpresa.

Revirei os olhos e assenti. Edward pegou uma vasilha, colocando o creme de leite lá junto com mais algumas coisas – acho que eram sal e pimenta – e misturou junto a uma espécie de suco. Depois ele misturou o frango com as ervilhas e o palmito. Por fim, Edward recheou os Vol-Au-Vent com a mistura e decorou os pratos, colocando-os na mesa, e indo até uma espécie de adega e pegando um vinho branco.

- Pronto, Srta Swan. Espero que apreciei minha humilde culinária – disse-me. – Hoje teremos Vol-Au-Vent ao recheio de frango.

- Parece-me delicioso, Sr Cullen. Gostaria de apreciar essa culinária junto a minha pessoa? – Entrei em seu clima de brincadeira.

- Seria uma honra, minha cara dama.

Passamos o almoço nos deliciando com a leve culinária de Edward, entre conversas e beijos singelos. Era bom passar um tempo com ele. Ao anoitecer, ele deixou-me em minha casa e nos despedimos com um sôfrego beijo, cheio de paixão.

Adentrei meu apartamento, e fui logo tomar um banho, e repassar em minha mente os acontecimentos das últimas semanas. Menos de um mês, e minha rotina havia mudado tanto. Suspirei, deixando que a água quente da banheira relaxasse meus músculos.

Saí do banho, e fui direto para a cama.

No domingo eu acordei cedo. Eu estava animada. Pela primeira vez em meses, eu tive a inspiração para começar uma escultura nova. Passei toda a manhã trabalhando nessa. Ficaria enorme.

Na parte da tarde, eu conversei um pouco no telefone com Edward, e ele disse que passaria amanhã no café para me ver antes de ir trabalhar. Eu sorri e disse que o esperaria.

Quando anoiteceu, fui tomar um banho, e quando estava saindo do chuveiro, notei que meu celular tocava.

Era minha mãe.

- _Bella, minha filha!_

_- _Oi, mãe. Como estão as coisas por aí?

- _Eu e seu pai estamos bem, na verdade muito bem. Então, o que você tem feito ultimamente? Eu não converso com você desde aquele dia! Falando nisso, como foi o encontro?_

- Calma, mãe – ri. – Respira. Uma coisa de cada vez, ok? Ultimamente eu tenho trabalhado e saído com Edward. Ontem ele dormiu aqui, mas na sala, pois havíamos tomado vinho e eu não quis que ele dirigisse. Como pode ver, o encontro foi bom, já que estamos saindo ainda.

- _Ai meu Deus! Que lindo, filha – _cantarolou. – _Ele me parece um bom rapaz. Quando formos a Paris, quero conhecê-lo!_

_- _Finalmente! Vocês planejam vim quando?

- _Estávamos olhando passagens para a páscoa. Ficaríamos aí por uma semana, o que acha?_

- Eu não sei se ficarei de folga todos os dias, mas será muito bom se vocês realmente vierem! Vocês dois precisam sair de América por uns tempos. Bom, olhe direitinho sobre as datas e me fale, ok?

- _Tudo bem, querida. Agora vou desligar, sei que já deve ser tarde por aí, vou ir fazer o almoço de seu pai, antes que ele chegue do trabalho. Beijos, filha! Amo você._

_- _Às vezes me esqueço desse fuso-horário louco. Até breve, mamãe. Amo você também. Mande um beijo para o papai.

Encerrei a ligação e dei uma olhada no relógio. Quase dez da noite. Coloquei meu celular em cima da cama, e peguei um pijama qualquer. Caí na cama e dormi quase que instantaneamente.

Segunda feira.

Dia de trabalho.

Acordei animada e fui tomar um banho. Março finalmente começando, e os primeiros indícios do fim do inverno aparecendo. Logo começaria a primavera. Sorri, e desliguei o chuveiro.

Coloquei uma roupa quentinha, afinal, ainda fazia menos de dez graus e saí do apartamento. No caminho, parei em uma cafeteria e comprei um café quente. Tome-o rapidamente e chamei um táxi, pedindo que me levasse ao Café de Rosalie.

Assim que chegamos, paguei o táxi e desci. Rosálie já se encontrava ali, e ela acabara de abrir as portas.

- Bom dia, Rosalie.

- Bom dia, Bella. Como vai?

- Bem, obrigada. E a senhora?

- O que eu disse sobre esse tal de 'senhora', hein? Chame-me de você, apenas. E eu também vou bem, obrigada.

Eu ri a ajudei a terminar de abrir o café.

- Bella, será que você poderia dar uma olhada no cardápio de tortas? Vou acrescentar as geladas esse mês. Gostaria que você organizasse para mim, pode ser?

- Claro. Onde estão os papéis com os nomes e a tabela de preços?

- Estão no balcão principal, dentro da segunda gaveta.

- Certo, vou adiantando lá então – sorri.

Rosálie assentiu, e eu fui pegar os papéis. Coloquei-os em ordem, montando o cardápio, colocando preços e em ordem alfabéticas. As outras funcionárias começaram a chegar, e eu ainda estava colocando as tortas em ordem.

- _Fraisier__, __La ruche dorée__, __Royal__ , __Sacher__, __Suprême__ e __Troupique__ – _repeti em ordem alfabética e fui colocando os preços.

Depois de tudo anotado e revisado, fui até a sala de Rosalie e entreguei para ela. A loira me agradeceu, e eu assenti, indo até o banheiro para colocar o avental e começar a atender as mesas. Os clientes já começavam a chegar.

A parte da manhã foi tranqüila, o mesmo número de clientes de sempre. Atendi o máximo número de mesas possíveis, e no almoço Edward apareceu. Como estava em meu horário de almoço, retirei o avental e fui até ele.

Cumprimentei-o com um rápido selinho, e saímos dali.

- Ontem eu falei com minha mãe – eu disse.

- Sério? Que bom, _ma chérie._

- Ela disse que pretende vir me visitar por uns tempos – continuei. – E disse que quer conhecer você.

- Será um prazer conhecê-la. Quando ela vem?

- Não sei... Ela e meu pai estão olhando ainda.

- Bom, quando eles tiverem uma dada, avise-me. Ficarei feliz em conhecê-los.

Concordei e ele me beijou.

- Hm, meu carro está na oficina. Na verdade, Emmett está dando uma olhada nele e amanhã ele deve deixar o carro no _Café_. Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor.

- Diga-me.

- Quero que você pegue o carro e o leve para mim no final de seu expediente até a revista. Eu levo você em casa depois, eu prometo.

- Claro que eu levo.

- Obrigado.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, Edward levou-me de volta ao _Café_ e nos despedimos com um rápido beijo. A parte da tarde foi mais cansativa. O movimento foi maior, logo trabalho maior. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

A manhã seguinte foi calma, no almoço Edward não pode vir me ver, pois teve um ensaio urgente para fazer. No meio da tarde, Emmett apareceu no _Café_ e trouxera consigo o carro de Edward.

Conversando brevemente e antes de ele ir até o escritório da noiva, deixou as chaves do carro comigo. O restante do expediente se passou de forma lenta e torturante. Eu queria ver Edward.

Não.

Eu _necessitava_ vê-lo.

Isso era estranho demais.

Por fim, deu o meu horário de saída, e eu fui trocar de roupa. Despedi-me de todos e fui até a revista. A direção do carro de Edward era ótima, e quase não sentia o volante pesar em minhas mãos ao fazer alguma curva.

Estacionei na porta da revista, e saí do carro, encostando-me na lataria. Logo eu avistei os cabelos acobreados de Edward, e ao seu lado uma mulher loira. Fechei a cara, e logo à sensação de ciúmes voltara.

Ambos estavam rindo, e eu sabia que era apenas uma conversa amigável, porém era algo incontrolável, ter aquela sensação. Ele despediu-se dela com um rápido beijo no rosto, e veio andando em minha direção.

- Olá, _ma chérie_ – disse, sorrindo.

Eu não respondi. Enlacei minhas mãos em seu pescoço, e o beijei da maneira mais sôfrega e cálida que eu pude.

- Estava com saudades – murmurei, separando-me dele.

- Adorei essa reação – comentou, beijando a ponta de meu nariz. – E eu estava com saudades também.

Sorri e corei.

Ter ciúmes de Edward é inevitável, porém algo ridículo.

Como o perfeito cavalheiro que é Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim, e depois foi para o bando do motorista. Fomos até meu prédio, ao som de uma melodia calma.

Ele estacionou o carro, e eu me virei para ele, dando-lhe outro beijo. Edward acariciou meu rosto e beijou minha testa, antes de eu sair do carro e adentrar o prédio.

Sexta feira.

Duas semanas se passaram de forma rápida, porém cansativa. Eu via Edward quase os dias, e às vezes saíamos à noite. Ou eu ia até a casa dele, ou ele ia até a minha. E duas vezes fomos ao cinema.

Despedi-me de Rosalie, e saí do _Café._ Hoje Edward não poderia vir me buscar, pois estava tendo uma reunião importante e se atrasaria. De novo. Trabalhar em lugares diferentes estava limitando muito mais o nosso pouco tempo juntos.

Não é como se fôssemos namorados e tivéssemos que ficar juntos sempre, mas nós éramos algo parecido com isso. Suspirei, balançando a cabeça. O final de tarde de Paris estava bonito e fresco. Indícios da chegada da primavera. Sorri um pouco e resolvi voltar andando mesmo.

Eu estava na metade do caminho, quando um anúncio de uma agência de modelos me chamou a atenção. Estranho eu nunca ter notado essa agência antes... Adentrei o local, e o avaliei.

A sala era toda decorada em uma arquitetura abstrata, com cores fortes e frescas. A maior parte era em vermelho, amarelo e branco. Parei em frente a uma bancada e observei uma porta branca. Mordi o lábio, sem ver ninguém ali, e no mesmo instante, uma mulher ruiva saía de lá.

- Boa noite – cumprimentei-a cordialmente.

- Boa noite, deseja algo?

- Sim, bem, eu gostaria de saber quando será o teste para as modelos e para qual revista é.

- Ah sim, espere um minuto que vou pegar o formulário.

- Ok.

- Certo, aqui está – disse-me, estendendo um papel branco. – O teste será na parte da tarde de segunda feira, e a revista que nos contratou é a Jalouse.

Jalouse? Coincidência demais.

- Obrigada.

E saí.

No resto do caminho, eu fui pensando e pensando. Eu queria ficar perto de Edward. Isso de nos vermos apenas por poucas horas, machucava-me sem eu nem mesmo saber o por quê. Eu... eu apenas tinha a necessidade de me manter próxima a ele. De poder ter uma desculpa para olhar seus olhos brilhantes e depois beijar seus lábios.

Ao passar pela portaria do prédio, cumprimentei o porteiro e fui para o elevador.

Eu tinha dois dias para tomar uma decisão se eu iria ou não ir a esse teste.

Durante todo o final de semana, eu me pus a pensar. Fiquei isolada apenas em meu apartamento, e por algumas vezes, trabalhei em minha escultura. Não conversei com Edward, o que facilitou a minha decisão.

Já no domingo à noite, eu liguei para Rosalie, indagando-a se eu poderia tirar a segunda feira de folga, prometendo que eu compensaria em um sábado qualquer. Ela concordou, mas se mostrou preocupada comigo. Eu a garanti que tudo estava bem, dizendo-lhe que eu iria resolver umas coisas para minha mãe.

E logo depois eu liguei para minha mãe, que ficou feliz com a notícia, dando-me dicas. Preocupada, indaguei-a sobre o que vestir, e como sempre, ela me ajudou, dizendo para eu usar meu tomara-que-caia florido, com alguma sandália pitanga.

- Obrigada, mamãe. Agora vou desligar, preciso estar bem relaxada para amanhã.

- _Tudo bem, minha filha. Boa sorte lá, e me ligue assim que sair da agência, ok? Não importa o horário. Amo você._

_ - _Eu ligarei. Também te amo. Beijos.

Encerrei a ligação e deitei-me, amanhã seria um dia longo.

Talvez fosse errado fazer o que eu estava fazendo, mas essa me parecia ser a minha _chance de ouro_. Uma chance para ficar mais tempo ao lado de Edward, de poder participar mais de seu mundo. E eu a agarraria com todas as forças.

E, com esse pensamento, entrei em meu mundo de sonhos particular.

**Review = preview. :)**


	8. Capítulo 7 – Surpresa agradável

**Capítulo Sete – Surpresa agradável**

Bella e eu estávamos saindo há quase um mês e eu amava isso. Era ótimo poder estar sempre perto dela, abraçando-a, beijando-a, ou simplesmente admirando seus olhos que me encantam tanto.

Mas a cada dia que se passava, estava mais difícil nos encontrarmos. Eu quase sempre ficava preso na revista, ou ela tinha alguma obrigação no _Café._ E nosso tempo, que já era curto, ficava mais curto ainda.

Nesse último final de semana que se passara, eu sequer havia falado com ela. E isso me machucava profundamente. Eu sabia que ainda não éramos oficialmente namorados, mas éramos algo próximo disso, e eu queria sempre estar perto dela.

_Segunda-feira._

Mais um dia cansativo nessa revista. Não que eu não gostasse de fazer isso, mas eu queria mesmo é poder estar perto de Bella. Terminei de entregar algumas fotos na editora da revista, e fui para a sala de Marie. Ela disse que gostaria de me mostrar algumas modelos que foram contratadas na parte da manhã, e que, provavelmente teria uma surpresa para mim.

Curioso, como sempre fui, caminhei rapidamente por todo o departamento até chegar a sala de Marie. Camille, ao me ver, sorriu e disse que eu podia entrar. A sala estava como sempre, completamente organizada. Marie estava à frente de sua mesa, com um enorme sorriso. Ao seu lado esquerdo, estavam todas as modelos.

Eu fui passando meu olho em casa uma delas, e senti meu coração parar por um momento, quando vi Bella.

Seria alguma alucinação? Algum devaneio maluco de minha cabeça? Talvez fosse por eu estar sentindo muito a sua falta. Eu não sei o motivo, mas ali estava ela. Parada e me olhando timidamente, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

E, meu Deus do céu, ela estava maravilhosa.

No momento eu tinha muitas perguntas se formando em minha mente, mas a principal delas era: o que Bella estaria fazendo aqui? Ou melhor: _porque_ ela estava aqui?

Ela sorriu lindamente para mim, e eu avaliei suas roupas. Céus, ela estava perfeita. Bella usava um vestido tomara-que-caia florido num tom avermelhado, que dava um contraste perfeito em sua pele clara e lisinha. Em seus pés estavam sandálias de salto alto, e ela mantinha os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito, que fazia algumas mechas de seus cabelos caírem em seus ombros nus. (Link do look)

Olhei indagadoramente para Marie, que apenas sorriu, assentindo a dúvida que se passava em meu olhar. Era inacreditável! Bella trabalharia mesmo aqui na revista?

- Boa tarde, eu sou Edward Cullen – me apresentei.

Todas responderam em uníssono e Marie sorriu.

- Ele é o fotógrafo da revista, garotas. Edward, essas são Natalie, Julie, Francine, Mary e bem, Isabella você já conhece.

Assenti e ela riu.

- Garotas, vocês podem ir agora. Por favor, deixem-me a sós com o Sr. Cullen.

Elas assentiram e meu olhar não desgrudava de Bella. Eu queria voar nela, abraçá-la, beijá-la, encarar seus olhos, indagar o que ela fazia aqui. Eu queria entender os motivos, queria... sei lá. Eu apenas queria ficar ao lado dela.

Todavia, eu não poderia fazer isso agora, pois Marie parecia querer conversar comigo. Ela gesticulou que eu sentasse e sentou-se em sua poltrona logo depois. Fiz o que ela pediu, e aguardei que ela começasse.

- Edward... você sabia que a Isabella faria o teste para a revista?

- Não, Sra. Jalou, eu não sabia.

- Eu estou confiando em você, Edward. Seu trabalho é excelente e eu não gostaria de trocar o fotógrafo dessa sede... Olha, serei sincera com você, está bem?

- Sim, senhora.

- Você sabe que a política da empresa não permite relacionamentos amorosos aqui dentro, certo? Portanto, enquanto estiverem trabalhando aqui, eu quero que você a trate como todas as outras modelos. Eu resolvi contratar Isabella, pois ela tem um perfil maravilhoso e se encaixa perfeitamente com a empresa. Mas... se houver qualquer problema relacionado a vocês dois, eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de dar-lhes uma clara demissão, estamos entendidos?

- Perfeitamente.

- Ótimo. É só isso.

Assenti e notei que aquela era minha deixa para sair da sala. Eu queria ir o mais rápido possível, para que eu pudesse ir até o apartamento de Bella e conversar com ela sobre isso.

Mas minha surpresa maior foi encontrá-la no estacionamento, mais precisamente encostada em meu carro. Sorri e corri até ela, que me recebeu de braços abertos.

Abracei-a com toda a força que eu pude, e ela enlaçou suas pernas em minha cintura. Procurei seus lábios com os meus, e os beijei calidamente, tentando matar a saudade que me matava há dias.

Bella parecia compartilhar o mesmo sentimento, pois me beijava da mesma forma. Depois de uma luta interna entre respirar, o perigo de alguém nos pegar aqui e continuar beijando-a, nos separamos e eu pude encarar seus olhos.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso – disse-lhe.

- Eu sei – sorriu, descendo de meu colo e arrumando o vestido. – Mas antes será que poderíamos passar no _Café_ de Rosalie? Eu preciso ter uma conversa com ela...

- Então vamos logo, se tivermos sorte, ainda a encontraremos lá.

Bella assentiu, e eu abri a porta do carro para ela e logo depois fui para meu lugar. Durante todo o caminho, eu ia acariciando as mãos de Bella e quando eu precisava parar em algum semáforo, sempre apreciava seus olhos, acariciava seu rosto.

Era bom ficar ao lado dela.

Finalmente chegamos ao café, e Bella foi logo procurar por Rosalie. Achei engraçado encontrar Emmett ali. Era raro isso. Sentei-me em uma mesa com ele e ficamos conversando coisas amenas, enquanto as garotas conversavam na sala particular de Rosalie.

- E então? – Emmett indagou.

- E então o quê?

- Você e Bella, uh? A coisa é séria mesmo?

- Pode acreditar que sim.

Ele assentiu e ficamos em um silêncio, até que eu resolvi cortá-lo, dizendo que os pais de Bella viriam passar a páscoa aqui conosco.

- Os pais dela? Porra... então é oficial mesmo?

- Ainda não... mas pretendo mudar isso em breve.

- Em breve quando?

- Bem...

- O que vai acontecer em breve? – Bella indagou, se aproximando de nós dois junto com Rose.

- Er... um projeto meu, Bells. O Edward está me ajudando... é aquele que te falei, Rose.

Ele deu uma piscada bastante sugestiva para a noiva e ela sorriu, entendendo o recado. Me senti mal por omitir certas coisas de Bella, mas era por uma boa causa. Ficamos ali conversando mais alguns minutos, e então resolvemos ir para meu apartamento. Despedimo-nos de Rosalie e Emmett e voltamos para o carro.

Passamos em sua casa para que ela pegasse algumas roupas, para poder ficar lá essa noite e depois seguimos para o meu.

No caminho Bella foi tagarelando sobre como Rosalie fora compreensiva com ela, apoiando-a e dizendo que o emprego no café sempre estaria ali. E quando chegamos ao meu apartamento, ela perguntou se podia tomar um banho primeiro e depois conversaríamos melhor sobre a pequena surpresa que ela me fez.

Separei para ela uma toalha e deixei em cima da cama para que ela pegasse, e depois fui até a sala, e liguei para um restaurante qualquer, pedindo um delicioso jantar para nós dois.

Assim que Bella saíra do banho, avisei-a que o dinheiro do jantar estava no balcão e fui tomar meu banho.

- Sabe, eu sempre achei diferente esse seu gosto por músicas clássicas – Bella comentou, quando me viu chegar a sala.

- Por quê?

- Sei lá... é diferente, entende? Eu só conheço uma pessoa no mundo todo que tem amor por esse tipo de coisa, e essa pessoa é meu pai.

- Está me chamando de velho? – provoquei.

- Oh, sim – riu. – Seu pedófilo!

Gargalhei e a abracei, rodando-a na sala e tomando seus lábios nos meus em um beijo divertido. Então uma dúvida me ocorreu:

- Bella – chamei, ainda rindo -, sei que isso pode parecer loucura... mas eu... bem – suspirei. – Eu sei tantas coisas de você, mas não sei coisas simples, como: sua idade, o nome do seu pai, ou o nome da sua mãe...

- Então estamos saindo há quase um mês, e você não sabe nada disso? – riu. – Eu também não sei sobre essas coisas ao seu respeito...

- Que tal me contar isso enquanto jantamos?

- Seria adorável, e ainda temos que conversar sobre meu novo trabalho.

- Exato! E onde está esse maravilhoso jantar, Sr Cullen?

Assim que Bella acabara de indagar, o som do interfone nos interrompeu e eu fui atender. O porteiro avisou que nossa comida havia chegado, e eu pedi que ele deixasse subir. Alguns minutos depois o entregador chegou e eu o agradeci, pegando o pedido e lhe dando uma gorjeta.

- Um minuto que eu vou por a mesa.

- Deixe que eu lhe ajudo – ofereceu.

Assenti e colocamos a _Lagosta à Thermidor_que eu havia pedido em dois pratos e depois eu fui até minha pequena adega e peguei lá um vinho branco e servi em duas taças, colocando-as na mesa.

- Então, qual a sua idade? – indaguei-a.

- Eu tenho vinte e dois e você?

- Quase vinte e três – sorri. – Você parece ser mais jovem... Mas enfim, qual o nome de seus pais? O que eles fazem?

Bella sorriu e sentamos um de frente para o outro. Começamos a comer em uma conversa agradável; Bella contava-me sobre seus pais, dizendo sobre Renée – sua mãe – ser tão parecida com ela e em como seu pai era sério e adorava coisas cultas e precisas. Contei a ela sobre meus pais, afirmando como minha mãe sempre fora a mais séria, e meu pai um pouco mais liberal e mais soltinho. Depois de algum tempo, entramos em um silêncio cômodo e então Bella resolvera cortá-lo começando a contar sobre sua decisão de ir trabalhar como modelo.

- Sei que foi algo rápido, e que eu nem ao menos conversei com você sobre isso. Desculpe-me – disse-me. –, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa, sabe?

- Não precisa se desculpar – sorri, pegando sua mão direita e dando um beijo no local. – Eu amei a surpresa. Mas confesso que eu não entendi...

- Eu explico. É que eu tenho essa necessidade, sabe? De mudar o tempo todo... eu estava no _Café_ há um mês e eu estava amando, claro, mas... Eu – ela riu, e terminou de mastigar. – Ai como é complicado dizer isso.

- Relaxa, tome um pouco do vinho e se solte.

- Está tentando me embebedar? Ok, ok... chega de rodeios.

Gargalhei e vi Bella dar um gole em sua taça. Ela suspirou e voltou a me encarar intensamente. Me vi perdido em seus olhos, mas procurei me recompor quando notei que ela voltara a falar.

- Eu encontrei algo que me fez querer ficar parada em um lugar, entende? E trabalhar longe desse _algo_, estava me entristecendo. Por algum motivo, que eu ainda pretendo descobrir, ficar longe de você me machuca... Me faz ficar triste.

Ela abaixou os olhos e olhou para suas mãos. Eu sorri, diante de sua singela declaração. Levantei-me de meu lugar e fui até onde ela estava, ajoelhando-me em sua frente e segurei seu rosto em uma de minhas mãos, fazendo-a me encarar.

- Então você foi para a _Jalouse_, apenas para ficar mais tempo perto de mim?

- Er... sim? Sabe como é, eu juntei o útil ao agrad...

Não permiti que ela continuasse, puxei seu rosto para o meu e a beijei com todo o meu desespero. Bella sorriu e ambos nos levantamos. Estava indo beijá-la novamente, quando ela soltou um pequeno bocejo.

- Hm... tem alguém com sono aqui? – Ela assentiu. – Vem, vamos dormir.

E os dias foram se passando com mais rapidez. Bella praticamente morava aqui comigo, já que sempre saíamos da empresa juntos e ela vinha aqui para casa. Seus pais haviam marcado de vir aqui na páscoa, e eu tinha algo importante a fazer antes deles chegarem.

Hoje é sexta feira, eu já havia reservado a melhor mesa, no melhor restaurante, com o melhor vinho. Já havia preparado cada mínimo detalhe. Eu disse a ela que seria um jantar qualquer, mas ela não imaginava o quão aquilo poderia mudar nossas vidas.

Ah, Bella se adaptou bem ao novo emprego. Ela é uma boa modelo. Tem um corpo bonito. E era torturante vê-la usando algumas das roupas que mostravam praticamente todo o seu corpo.

Mas eu tinha de ser profissional.

Eu sou um cara realmente sortudo, pois justo hoje ocorrera um erro na gráfica e eu pude sair mais cedo com Bella, já que não haveria nenhuma sessão de fotos. Eu avisei a ela que iríamos jantar, falando que era apenas um jantar normal.

Disse-lhe também que eu havia comprado um vestido para presenteá-la e gostaria que ela usasse. Eu não eu não iria fazer isso, mas Alice sugeriu, então quando eu estava passando por uma loja com Alice, achei um que ficaria perfeito pra ela.

Aliás, ela ficaria linda de qualquer jeito.

- O vestido esta em uma caixa em cima da cama no quarto de hóspedes, ok? Enquanto você se arruma, eu vou me arrumar também.

- Tudo bem.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e segui para meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido, ultimamente eu não tinha mais tempo para tomá-lo de forma lenta, escutando um bom clássico e com um copo de vinho na mão.

Pensar nisso, fazia-me lembrar que há tempos eu não assistia a uma partida de golfe. Sequei-me rapidamente e vesti uma roupa mais fresquinha, porém social. Penteei meus cabelos, deixando-os um pouco bagunçados e passei meu perfume.

Saí do quarto e notei que Bella ainda estava se arrumando, sorri e fui para a sala. Sentei-me em meu sofá, e liguei a televisão. Coloquei em um canal de golfe qualquer e me pus a prestar atenção no jogo.

Aquele era um bom jogador. Eu estava concentrado no jogo, quando escutei uma risadinha atrás de mim. Virei-me, e a vi. Ela estava sublime, usando o vestido branco tomara-que-caia que eu havia lhe dado. Em seus pés, sandálias de salto vermelhas, combinando com o fino cinto que prendia o alto de sua cintura e o simples bolero vermelho que ela usava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e caíam anelados, dando um formato de coração ao seu rosto. O tom do vestido, misturado com o vermelho de seus acessórios, dava a sua pele um tom magnífico.

Ela parecia uma espécie de princesa, era como se ela fosse a minha branca de neve. Bella sorria, e segurava em sua mão direita a rosa vermelha que eu havia colocado em cima de sua cama para ela.

- Espero que não se importe – murmurou -, mas eu coloquei esse bolero para não sentir frio.

- Você está majestosa, delirante... perfeita.

- Obrigada – sorriu, e então eu pude notar o batom vermelho em seus cálidos lábios.

Respirei fundo e me levantei. Desliguei a televisão e fui até ela. Bella disse que deixaria a rosa em um copo com água, e depois de fazê-lo, voltou-se para meus braços e saímos de casa.

- Aonde nós estamos indo?

- Vamos a torre Eiffel – disse-lhe, enquanto ligava meu carro.

- E depois vamos jantar?

- Algo assim – sorri.

Estacionei meu carro na vaga determinada, e saí para que pudesse abrir a porta para Bella. Ela agradeceu e fomos caminhando, foi só quando estávamos a poucos metros da porta do restaurante que ela arfou.

- Você está me levando para jantar no _Jules Verne_? Mas...

- Sim, _ma chérie. _Agora vamos logo, que você precisa apreciar a vista lá de cima.

Bella gargalhou e adentramos o local. Subimos o percurso de elevador, e quando a porta se abriu, eu pude apreciar o local. Uma mulher aparentemente jovem veio até onde estávamos, e indagou meu nome.

- Edward Cullen.

- Certo, mesa para dois?

Assenti e ela foi nos guiando até uma mesa que ficava próxima a uma ampla janela de vidro, dando-nos uma visão exclusiva da maravilhosa noite de primavera que adornava Paris.

- Nossa, a vista aqui é linda – Bella comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Uma vista linda, para uma noite magnífica. Nada mais justo, não concorda?

- Perfeitamente.

Um garçom veio até a mesa, e fizemos nosso pedido. Jantamos em base a uma conversa amigável, na qual Bella dizia como eu era parecido com seu pai. Que nós iríamos nos dar perfeitamente bem.

- Espero que sim, vou adorar conhecer seus pais. Eles chegam daqui a dois dias, certo?

- Sim, senhor. Eles chegam no domingo a tarde, e ficarão até no outro sábado.

Terminamos o jantar, e eu segurei a mão de Bella. A hora era agora. Eu não tinha motivos a temer, tinha? Respirei fundo, e encarei seus olhos, vendo toda a confusão passar por eles.

- Bella, eu... eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

- Pode falar – mordeu os lábios, nervosa.

- Na verdade, é um... bem, é um _pedido_. Nós nos conhecemos há o quê? Um mês e umas duas semanas?

- Acho que sim – respondeu.

- Então – prossegui -, eu sei que pode parecer absurdo, ou até mesmo insano, mas eu tenho a necessidade de sempre estar com você, entende? É como você me disse há uns dias: é por um motivo desconhecido. Mas eu sei que há algo, e, Bella?

- Sim. – Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, e ela sorria trêmula.

- Eu quero desvendar o que é _isso_ ao seu lado. Você gostaria de me acompanhar nessa busca? Ou melhor, farei o pedido da forma clichê e com todas as letras: você aceita namorar comigo?

- Sim, Edward! Sim! Meu Deus, de todas as formas clichês e não clichês possíveis! Eu aceito sim ser sua namorada.

Um sorriso torto nasceu eu meus lábios e eu me inclinei para poder dar um casto beijo em Bella, agora, minha namorada. Rematei o beijo com um breve selinho e me afastei.

Fiz um sinal com as mãos para o garçom, e ele logo veio trazendo a garrafa de vinho que eu havia pedido. Colocou-a na mesa, servindo as duas taças e serviu. Bella pegara uma e eu peguei a outra.

- Eu poderia brindar com _champanhe_, mas _champanhes_ significam riqueza e luxo. Então eu simplesmente optei pelo vinho; clássico, doce, e que vai nos brindar com prosperidade em nosso relacionamento.

- Então um brinde a nossa união que acaba de ser selada.

Nós voltamos para meu apartamento, e resolvemos ver um filme para finalizar a noite. Bella acabou adormecendo em meus braços, e eu a levei para meu quarto. Retirei suas sandálias e o bolero. Abri o zíper de seu vestido, mas não o retirei de seu corpo.

Eu não tinha o direito de vê-la seminua sem o seu consentimento.

Corri até meu closet, e tirei de lá uma camisa de malha preta. Coloquei-a em Bella, e puxei o vestido com cuidado. Dobrei-o e o coloquei em uma poltrona solitária que ficava em um canto da parede.

Retirei minhas roupas, e coloquei uma calça de moletom preta. Apaguei a luz do quarto e me deitei ao lado de Bella. Se havia uma sensação que eu adorava, era poder dormir ao seu lado.

Senti Bella se aconchegar ao meu aperto e sorri. Dei um beijo em seu ombro esquerdo e fechei os olhos.

- Boa noite, _ma chérie – _sussurrei, já não esperando por uma resposta e adormeci.

Abri os olhos e encontrei o colchão ao meu lado vazio. Esfreguei meus olhos e me levantei, indo até o banheiro e lavando meu rosto. Escovei os dentes e pude sentir um cheiro doce vir da cozinha.

Sorri e fui até lá.

Bella estava de costas para mim, e cozinha algo, enquanto cantarolava baixo uma música qualquer.

_Minha namorada_.

Sorri e me encostei ao vão da porta, admirando-a mais um pouco.

- Bom dia – me fiz presente.

- Ah! – deu um gritinho e virou-se para mim. – Que susto Edward!

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção. Mas então... o que você está cozinhando?

- Bem... são apenas panquecas de chocolate com morangos picados, que vamos tomar com um copo de leite puro e gelado.

- Hm... me parece delicioso. Já está pronto?

- Sim, na verdade eu ia levar na cama, mas você acordou – deu de ombros.

- Se quiser, podemos comer lá no quarto – sugeri. – Assim eu não destruo totalmente seus planos.

- Ótima idéia.

Sorri e a ajudei, levando a bandeja até meu quarto e a colocando na cama. Bella ligou a televisão em um canal qualquer e começamos a comer, trocando carinhos e olhares.

Ao entardecer, Bella disse que tinha que ir embora, pois precisava dar um jeito em seu apartamento. Segundo ela, não seria agradável os pais chegarem e encontrarem aquela bagunça.

- Você sabe que eles podem ficar aqui, e você também – disse-lhe.

- Não é preciso, Edward. Além do mais não pegaria muito bem...

- Mas eu terei que ficar longe de você – murmurei.

- Ai que manhoso – apertou minhas bochechas. – Não fique assim, eu venho amanhã para buscarmos eles no aeroporto, está bem?

- Certo.

Bella sorriu e se inclinou no banco para selar nossos lábios.

- Vejo você depois.

E saiu.

Balancei a cabeça, e resolvi dar uma passada no mercado. Queria comprar alguns chocolates e alguns doces para a páscoa. Eu estava no caminho, e resolvi ligar para minha mãe, para confirmar o almoço de segunda e avisá-la que levaria os pais de Bella.

Fiquei uns bons minutos no telefone com minha mãe, e assim que desliguei, meu celular começara a tocar. Franzi as sobrancelhas e notei que era Bella. Rapidamente atendi, preocupado.

- Bella? Está tudo bem?

- _Não muito – _disse-me. E eu pude ouvir um barulho de água.

- Onde você está?

- _No apartamento... Você pode vir aqui? É meio er... urgente._

- Ok, estou chegando aí.

Deixei o mercado de lado, e virei na primeira esquina que eu vi, fazendo o caminho de volta.

**O que será que aconteceu no apartamento da Bella, uh? Deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam. Volto segunda feira com o capítulo novo.**

**Passem na minha O/s nova.**

**Love Way**

**Sinopse:**_ Isabella Swan se irritava facilmente, e Edward adorava aquilo. Agora eles teriam que se suportar em um carro, sozinhos, por 600 km. Era apenas mais uma viagem qualquer com os amigos, se não fosse pelo fato de ambos estarem perdidos em uma cidade fantasma. Agora, completamente sozinhos e com apenas um lugar para se abrigar, toda aquela raiva se revelaria algo diferente para eles?_

**Link: **_www**(PONTO)**__fanfiction**(PONTO)**net/s/8958942/1/Love-Way_

Bjs e até.


	9. Capítulo 8 - Sogros e Chocolate

_* O diálogos escritos em itálico, serão para mostrar quando a Bella ou qualquer outro personagens estiverem falando em inglês, e os diálogos escritos de forma normal, serão em francês, ok? Isso começa a valer depois da chegada dos pais dela._

**Capítulo Oito – Sogros e Chocolate**

O jantar ao lado de Edward havia sido perfeito. E a partir daquela noite, ele havia, enfim, se tornado oficialmente meu namorado. Havia muitas palavras que poderiam expressar o que eu estava sentindo, mas a principal delas era: _completa_.

Sim. Estar ao lado dele era algo maravilhoso e me fazia sentir completa, como se eu fosse feita para ser dele. E cada célula do meu copo implorava por sua volta, no momento em que ele partia.

Infelizmente eu tive que me despedi dele, pois precisava dar uma pequena faxina em meu apartamento para poder receber melhor meus pais. Esperei que o carro de Edward saísse do meu campo de visão e adentrei o prédio.

Logo o porteiro veio desesperado até onde eu estava.

– Senhorita Swan? Eu tentei avisá-la, mas não consegui.

– O que houve, Pietro?

– Seu apartamento, ele... Bom, parece que houve uma infiltração e o encanamento estourou. Uma confusão. Estamos tentando ligar para a senhora desde cedo, mas não obtivemos resposta.

– Tem como eu entrar lá?

– Sim, mas...

– Mas?

– Você não poderá se instalar lá pelo menos pelas próximas duas semanas.

_Duas semanas?_ Eu estava ferrada.

Agradeci Pietro, e subi pelo elevador. Abri a porta do apartamento e vi o caos que se instalava ali. Pelo menos nenhum eletrodoméstico saiu prejudicado. Corri até meu quarto, e entendi o motivo de Pietro não conseguir falar comigo; meu celular estava em cima da cama.

Peguei-o e tentei ligar para Edward. Tentei por alguns minutos, mas seu celular só dava ocupado, então esperei alguns minutos e retornei a ligação. Edward atendera no mesmo instante, e para não deixá-lo muito preocupado, eu apenas disse que era algo urgente. Ele disse que estava chegando, e a última coisa que eu escutei foi o barulho do carro acelerando antes de ele finalizar a ligação.

Suspirei e sentei-me em minha cama, vendo todo o apartamento alagado e escutando o barulho da água vazando pelo cano do banheiro.

**~x~**

Não demorou muito, e Edward chegara desesperado. Explique-lhe o que havia acontecido, e ele sugeriu que eu pegasse algumas coisas e fosse para a casa dele. Assenti e peguei uma bolsa, onde coloquei as roupas para passar uns dias em sua casa.

– Não se preocupe, sim? Isso logo vai se resolver.

– Meus pais chegam amanhã, e agora? – sussurrei, enquanto trancava a porta do apartamento e seguia pelo corredor.

– Eles ficam lá no meu apartamento.

– Mas...

– Mas nada. O apartamento tem espaço. Eles ficam no quarto de visitas, você dorme no meu quarto, e eu fico na sala.

– De jeito nenhum! Eu fico na sala, não quero incomodar.

– Bella... depois discutimos isso, sim?

Assenti e entrei em seu carro. Seguimos o caminho em silêncio, Edward disse-me que gostaria de passar em um mercado, para que pudéssemos comprar alguns chocolates e doces para a páscoa.

– Tudo bem, mas se não se importar, eu gostaria de esperar no carro...

– Certo.

Vi ele saindo e encostei minha cabeça no banco. Peguei meu celular, e liguei para minha mãe. Eu sabia que já era tarde lá, mas era melhor avisá-la.

– Alô? Mãe?

– _Bella, é você minha filha? – _Pude reconhecer a voz de meu pai.

– Sou eu sim, pai. Como o senhor está?

– _Eu vou bem... Aconteceu algo? Sua voz está tensa._

Sorri, meu pai me conhecia muito bem mesmo.

– Na verdade sim. O encanamento estourou no meu apartamento, e só ficará tudo arrumar daqui a duas semanas – suspirei.

– _Oh! Então devemos visitá-las outro dia? Podemos remarcar as passagens, meu bem._

_– _Não, não – sorri. – Vamos ficar no apartamento de Edward, lá tem espaço.

– _Edward?_

– Sim, papai. Edward Cullen, meu namorado.

– _Não sabia que a senhorita estava namorando._

– Pois eu estou – ri. – Vai dizer que a mamãe não lhe disse nada?

– _Ok, ok... ela disse. Mas eu ainda quero conversar com esse Edward, saber quais são suas intenções com você._

_– _Tudo bem, tudo bem... Agora vou desligar, pai. Já está tarde aí e o senhor precisa descansar para a viagem.

– _Nós estamos indo agora para o aeroporto, querida. Chegaremos amanhã cedo, ok?_

– Sim senhor. Boa viagem, amo vocês.

– _Nós te amamos também._

E com isso, finalizamos a ligação.

– Estava falando com seus pais? – Edward indagou, enquanto entrava no carro e colocava algumas sacolas no banco de trás.

– Aham. Acabei de avisar o que aconteceu com meu apartamento e que ficaremos no seu.

– E seu pai, o que achou da idéia?

– Ele disse que quer conversar com você, saber suas intenções.

– Hm... isso é bom – murmurou, beijando meus lábios lentamente.

– Bom demais – ri, aceitando o beijo. – Então, o que você comprou?

– Alguns chocolates...

– Deixe-me ver a cara deles – brinquei, pegando uma das sacolas e olhando as embalagens. – Hm... não sei se vou agüentar até segunda feira para poder comê-los.

– Acho que podemos roubar um ou dois quando chegarmos em casa.

Gargalhei e Edward me acompanhou.

**~x~**

Ocorreram alguns problemas, e por conta de uma chuva inesperada o vôo de meus pais acabou atrasando. Já era quase quatro da tarde, quando comecei a arrumar para ir buscá-los no aeroporto.

O clima estava agradável o suficiente para eu usar uma roupa mais levinha. Coloquei um vestidinho simples e calcei sapatilhas baixas. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e passei um_gloss_ incolor em meus lábios. Peguei meus óculos, e saí do quarto. (link do look)

Edward esperava-me na sala, usando bermudas e uma camisa gola pólo na cor azul marinho. Em seus pés eu podia ver o par de _vans_ que ele usava. Estava tão... _informal_. Quase não era o Edward de social que eu via sempre.

– Amei seu visual – comentei, abraçando-o pela cintura.

– Não estou muito informal?

– Na verdade está sim, mas está lindo.

– Acho que vou colocar calças.

– Edward – disse-lhe calmamente –, estamos indo ao aeroporto, buscar meus pais, entende isso? Não estamos indo a um evento chique. Você está perfeito assim.

– Tudo bem, agora deixe-me olhá-la um pouco.

Corei e vi seu olhar passar por todo o meu corpo, sorrindo ao ver meu visual mais criança. Eu sorri também e inclinei-me para dar-lhe um longo beijo em seus lábios.

Separamo-nos e resolvemos ir logo ao aeroporto, para chegarmos um pouco antes do desembarque. O caminho fora tranqüilo, o trânsito não estava tão intenso. Conseguimos chegar ao aeroporto cinco minutos antes de meus pais desembarcarem.

Ficamos próximos ao portão de desembarque, e eu logo pude ver os cabelos arruivados de minha mãe. Senti meu corpo vibrar, e assim que ela passara por ele, pulei em cima dela e a abracei.

– _Mãe! Que saudades! – _eu disse, podendo usar um pouco do meu inglês.

_– Bella, querida! Como você está linda, meu Deus, que saudades._

_– Não vai dar um oi para seu velho pai?_

_– Papai!_

Abracei-o e logo me separei. Notei um olhar curioso de Edward sob nós e sorri.

– _Mãe, pai... esse é Edward Cullen, meu namorado –_ sorri. – Edward, esses são meus pais – disse-lhe em francês.

– _É um _plaisir_ conhecê-los._

Sorri, ouvindo Edward usar o pouco do inglês que ele conhecia.

– _Edward não fala inglês muito bem – _expliquei aos meus pais. – _Usem um pouco do francês que vocês conhecem com ele, por favor, ok? E ele disse que é um prazer conhecê-los._

Minha mãe sorriu, e deu um abraço em Edward.

– Você é um homem lindo, querido – ela pronunciara, usando o pouco francês que conhecia.

– _Obrigado._

Depois meu pai o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos forte. Trocamos mais algumas palavras e então fomos para o carro. O caminho foi calmo, Edward colocou uma música clássica para tocar baixinho e nesse momento vi o olhar de aprovação de meu pai.

****~x~****

_– Diga a Edward que ele tem um belo apartamento, filha._

Sorri e _traduzi_ para Edward o que ela havia falado.

– _Obrigado – _murmurou, levemente envergonhado. – _Fiquem_ à facilite.

– Obrigada – ela disse-lhe lentamente.

Edward sorriu para ela e eu fui mostrar minha mãe o quarto em que ela ficaria com meu pai e deixei os dois homens da casa sozinhos na sala. Meu pai e Edward conseguiriam se falar bem, já que meu pai sabia falar francês tão bem quanto eu.

– _Querida, ele é maravilhoso!_

_– Eu sei – _ri. – _Ele é tão romântico, mãe. Eu nunca liguei muito para essas coisas clichês de romance e tudo mais, a senhora sabe. Mas é tão bom viver o meu conto de fadas. É tão bom tê-lo ao meu lado, ele me faz feliz._

_– Eu sei minha filha. E como sei._

Sorri para ela, e ficamos sentadas na cama conversando. Eu lhe contava sobre os pais de Edward, falando que apesar de tudo eu só havia os visto uma única vez. Contei-lhe do noivado de Emmett com minha ex-chefe Rosalie. Ficamos conversando por tanto tempo, que eu quase não vi meu pai aparecendo no quarto. Pelo seu olhar, eu podia ver que meu namoro estava mais do que aprovado.

– _Edward é um bom rapaz – _disse, apenas.

Assenti e sorri, dando-lhe um abraço rápido e saindo do quarto para lhes dar privacidade para que eles pudessem descansar. Meu pai a princípio ficou bravinho por eu dormir no quarto com Edward, mas minha mãe ralhou com ele e ele concordou. Ri e fui ao quarto de Edward, seguindo para o banheiro e tomando um banho rápido.

Vesti um pijama mais fresquinho e saí do banheiro, encontrando com Edward que me esperava sentado em cima da cama.

– Então, foi tão difícil assim? – indaguei.

– Não muito – riu. – Seu pai é um homem sábio. Gostei bastante dele.

– É sim... – concordei. – E sobre o que conversaram?

– Falamos um pouco sobre música, profissão, esportes... e claro, sobre você.

– Sobre mim? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

– Claro que sim! Mas não é algo que eu posso contar a você...

– Não? Como assim? Vocês falam de mim, e eu não tenho o direito de saber? Isso soa bem injusto.

– Segredo masculino – disse e se levantou, dando um beijo em minha testa. – Vou tomar um banho.

– Eu ainda vou descobrir o que vocês falaram! – ameacei e o escutei rir, antes de eu deitar na cama e fechar os olhos.

Alguns minutos depois, eu senti a fragrância entorpecedora e máscula de Edward invadir o quarto, e logo seus braços fortes rodearem minha cintura em um abraço amoroso e tranqüilizador.

Permiti-me ser abraçada, e aconcheguei-me ali, sentindo meu coração perder uma batida, para logo depois recuperar o ritmo acelerado de sempre.

****~x~****

Abri os olhos, sentindo um beijo carinhoso em minha bochecha e me virei na cama, encarando os olhos verdes de Edward.

– Seus olhos são tão lindos... – comentei, acariciando sua bochecha e sorrindo.

– Eles são comuns – contrapôs-se – Já os seus, são únicos. Eu nunca vi olhos tão castanhos assim, nunca. Eles me fascinam.

– Hm... posso me acostumar a acordar assim. A propósito, bom dia.

– Bom dia, Ma Déesse.

Sorri e lhe deu um rápido selinho.

– Quantas horas?

– Quase dez.

Arregalei os olhos e me levantei correndo.

– Meus pais acordaram? Você já estava acordado desde que horas?

Fiz cara feia, olhando suas roupas. Eu tinha certeza que aquilo não era um pijama.

– Culpado. Eu acordei mais cedo e fui à padaria. Seus pais já acordaram, eu conversei um pouco com eles, mais com o seu pai, já que sua mãe não fala quase nada de francês. Agora seus pais estão se arrumando e eu vim lhe acordar, para que você faça o mesmo.

Sorri e voltei até a cama, dando-lhe outro beijo e pedindo que ele esperasse um pouco, para que eu pudesse me arrumar.

Tomei um banho rápido, quase me sucumbindo à vontade de deitar naquela enorme banheira de mármore que havia ali. Saí do chuveiro e enrolei-me na toalha, secando meu cabelo por completo e deixando-o ondulado. Depois vesti a roupa que havia separado; uma saia de cintura alta azul, uma regatinha rosa claro e um cinto de tira fina vermelho. Calcei minhas sapatilhas vermelhas e passei uma maquiagem bem simples; um _gloss_ rosinha e uma sombra mais clarinha.

Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho, conferindo se nada estava exagerado demais e borrifei meu perfume de leve, saindo do banheiro em seguida e recebendo um sorriso sincero de Edward.

– Está perfeita Bella. Perfeita.

– Obrigada – sorri.

– Então, vamos?

Assenti e saímos do quarto. Meus pais já estavam na sala e depois de um rápido cumprimento, fomos para o quarto de Edward. minha mãe tagarelava que queria ter feito alguma torta para levar a Esme – mãe de Edward -, mas ele somente dizia que não precisava, pois sua mãe faria tudo.

Depois de um tempo dirigindo, fomos chegando a um bairro que de cara, eu reconheci estar na parte mais nobre de Paris. Eu não fazia idéia do nome, mas só era capaz de admirar tamanha beleza do local. Mesmo sendo bastante amiga de Emmett, eu não conhecia sua família.

Antes de conhecer Edward, eu sabia apenas os nomes e poucas características. Pisquei os olhos, e notei que já estávamos em frente a uma típica casa parisiense com um estilo renascentista. Edward apertou um controle, e um enorme portão moderno, porém todo estruturado de madeira e pregas de aço, se abriu, revelando uma entrada maravilhosa, com um caminho de pedras brancas e ao lado um enorme e bem cuidado jardim.

Eu já sabia sobre esse jardim que Esme possuía, mas não fazia idéia da imensidão do lugar. Havia rosas de todas as cores ali, que eu me sentia perdida. O gramado verdinho e decorado com uma mesa retangular e comprima, na qual estava posto um maravilho banquete típico da páscoa aqui.

Saímos do carro e fomos recebidos por Esme; uma mulher de aparência juvenil, um rosto sério e fraternal, com um sorriso elegante no rosto.

– Mãe quero que conheça Bella Swan, minha namorada – Edward disse e Esme sorriu, abraçando-me.

– É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, Bella.

– Igualmente, Sra Cullen.

– E esses são Charlie e Renée Swan, pais de Bella.

Meu pai se apressou em se apresentar e logo depois minha mãe. Foi um diálogo curto, já que Esme não falava inglês tão bem assim. Ela pediu que ficássemos a vontade e eu _traduzi _para meus pais, que agradeceram.

Fomos seguindo até a mesa, e no caminho fomos cumprimentando todos que estavam ali.

– Bella! – Escutei a voz alta e firme de Emmett.

– Emm! Que saudades, grandão.

Demos um abraço rápido e ele sorriu para meus pais.

– _Sra Swan, é um prazer vê-la novamente – _disse em um inglês _quase_ perfeito. –_Está cada dia mais jovem._

_– Obrigada, Emmett. Você precisa nos fazer uma visita na América!_

_– Eu farei. Sr Swan, como vai? Ainda empolgado em aprender a jogar golfe?_

_– Com toda certeza, meu caro._

_– Oh! Não sei se Bella já lhe contou, mas meu irmão Edward é um excelente jogador de golfe. Talvez ele possa lhe ensinar._

Edward me olhou um pouco confuso não sei se foi pelo fato de Emmett falar um inglês tão bom assim, ou se pelo fato de ele ouvir sem nome e não ter entendido a frase.

– Emm está contando que você é um excelente jogador de golfe – eu expliquei, aos sussurros. – E disse que você poderia ensinar meu pai a jogar, já que ele está interessado em sabe.

– _Com certeza, Sr Swan. Seria um prazer._

Meu pai sorriu, agradecido e logo depois Rosalie chegou. Emmett a apresentou aos meus pais, e eu vi que eles já estavam interagindo. Edward segurou minhas mãos e disse que iria me mostrar a casa.

Fomos andando pelos cômodos, todos muito bem decorados e ele me contava histórias de quando era pequeno.

– Hm... Edward?

– Sim?

– Porque há tantas crianças no jardim?

– Ah! É meio que uma tradição, meus pais chamam as crianças mais carentes na páscoa, geralmente as crianças do hospital, e elas vêm aqui para ganhar chocolates. Antes da páscoa, todo o jardim é preparado e é escondido ovos de páscoa e galinhas de chocolates por todo o jardim, para que elas possam procurar.

– Nossa – sussurrei -, isso é... nossa! Uma iniciativa legal de seus pais.

– É sim – sorriu. – Vem, vamos subir. Quero te mostrar o restante da casa.

Edward e eu subimos as escadas e ele foi me apresentando os cômodos da parte superior até que chegamos a um corredor e ao fim dele havia uma porta. Fomos caminhando e então Edward abriu.

– Esse é meu quarto.

Era lindo. Cores quentes, divididas entre o marrom e o creme, com uma decoração mais clássica. Não era como os quartos de adolescentes comuns. Havia uma prateleira na parede ao lado da porta, com centenas de CDs e DVDs. Do outro lado havia uma mesa de escritório com um _computador_ daqueles que eu não via há anos e alguns papéis. No centro estava uma enorme cama box e ao fundo uma parede composta por uma única janela de vidro.

Aproximei-me dela e sorri, vendo uma maravilhosa piscina no jardim, com algumas crianças brincando ali.

– É lindo – disse. – Aquele é o seu pai?

Indaguei, apontando para um homem de cabelos loiros que brincava com algumas crianças como se estivesse na flor da idade.

– O bom e velho Carlisle! –riu.

– Ele parece ser legal – sorri.

– Meu pai é uma figura, espere só até ele te contar algumas histórias. Ele é louco!

– Acho que você puxou sua mãe – comentei. – Esse jeito certinho de ser.

– E eu acho que você puxou sua mãe também, toda maluquinha.

Fiz careta, e ele sorriu, abraçando-me e dando-me um lento beijo nos lábios.

– Eu não havia te beijado ainda – explicou, tomando fôlego e tornando a fazer o que fazia antes.

Levantei meus braços e o abracei pelo pescoço, deixando que meus dedos passeassem por alguns fios acobreados de seus cabelos.

– Acho melhor descermos – avisei, dando um selinho nele. – Acho que já estão querendo almoçar.

– Tudo bem, mas depois quero te mostrar a sala que fica no último andar.

– Ainda tem mais uma? – indaguei, chocada.

– Sim – riu.

– E o que fica nela?

– Meu piano – respondeu sorrindo, no mesmo instante em que puxava minhas mãos pelo corredor.

****~x~****

– Não deixe de nos visitar, querida! – Esme disse, me abraçando. – E avise aos seus pais que apesar de não conseguir me comunicar muito bem com eles – fez careta -, eu os amei. E peça que eles voltem logo, sim?

Assenti, e repassei o que Esme havia falado para meus pais.

– Com toda certeza voltaremos – meu pai lhe disse.

Dei um abraço em Carlisle e depois que já havia despedido de todos, entrei no carro. O dia havia sido legal. Nós comemos típicas comidas francesas, depois ajudamos as crianças as descobrirem onde os ovos estavam escondidos. Foi mágico ver Edward brincando com elas.

Meus pais haviam adorado todos ali, eles ficaram mais tempo conversando com Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper, já que os mesmos falavam inglês melhor. Carlisle realmente era uma figura, se lambuzando com chocolate como se fosse uma criança.

Mas ele tinha seu lado sério, dando sermões nas crianças quando era necessário. Só fomos sair de lá, quando já se passava das oito horas da noite.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Edward, mas quase não ficamos acordados. Meus pais disseram estar bastante cansados, e foram logo para o quarto, não antes de marcamos um passeio rápido pela cidade amanhã.

Pedi a Edward que me deixasse tomar meu banho primeiro, e ele assentiu, dizendo que prepararia um chá para ele enquanto isso. Sorri e lhe dei um leve beijo, correndo para o banheiro logo em seguida.

Tomei um banho calmo, podendo aproveitar um pouco daquela maravilhosa banheira e sentindo os sais relaxarem meu corpo. Amanhã eu ligaria para meu prédio, e olharia com Pietro como as coisas estavam por lá.

Quando vi que não tinha mais o que enrolar naquela banheira, saí dela e me enxuguei. Abri o ralo e deixei que a água escorresse e fui me secando. Coloquei uma camisola fresquinha, e depois escovei meus dentes.

Edward já me esperava do lado de fora e suspirou fundo ao me ver. Corei e ele sorriu desafiador, então entrou no banheiro e eu sorri ainda mais.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei um copo de água gelada. Minha mãe apareceu alguns segundos depois e ficamos conversando um pouco. Ela realmente estava gostando de Paris e parecia estar apaixonada por Edward.

– _Bom, acho que vou dormir. Estou morrendo de sono._

_– Eu também já estou indo._

Dei um beijo em sua testa e fui para o quarto. Edward já estava deitado na cama e lia um livro qualquer. Ele sorriu ao me ver, e colocou o livro que estava lendo na mesinha.

– Você deve estar cansada – comentou, enquanto eu deitava na cama e me aconchegava ao seu abraço.

– Um pouco... – bocejei.

– Realmente, brincar de _tradutora_ o dia todo não deve ser muito legal assim.

– Realmente, é cansativo – ri, bocejando mais uma vez. – Ah, e eu gostei bastante de conversar com sua mãe...

– Ah, é? E Sobre o que conversaram?

– Segredo feminino – sussurrei, da mesma forma que ele falara mais cedo comigo.

– Isso seria uma vingança?

Ri baixinho e estiquei meu pescoço, encontrando os lábios de Edward e dando-lhe um beijo.

– Boa noite, Edward.

– Boa noite, Ma Déesse.

Suspirei e a última coisa que vi, foram as luzes do quarto se apagando.

**~x~**

**Então, mais um capítulo postado... mesmo que vocês tenham literalmente sumido dos comentários, eu vou postar essa fanfic até o final (o que não falta muito, btw). Seria legal alguém deixar a opinião sobre o que achou do capítulo :) Próximo capítulo deve chegar pela quarta feira. Minhas outras fanfics aqui do FF estão sendo todas atualizadas hoje, menos MYF (que eu atualizei ontem). É isso. **

**Bjs**


	10. Capítulo 9 - Milagres

**ONE-SHOT NOVA: www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8978441/1/**

**Capítulo Nove – Milagres**

Encontrar com meus sogros à primeira vista, fora uma coisa realmente constrangedora. Quando eu os vi pela primeira vez no aeroporto meu coração ficou extremamente acelerado e eu podia sentir gotículas de suor se formarem em minha testa.

Todo o pouco do inglês que eu sabia, acabara evaporando-se. Na verdade eu tinha medo de tentar falar em francês e sair tão estranho como se eu estivesse falando em japonês.

Todavia, quando eu vi que Bella havia me apresentado para os pais dela, eu me senti na obrigação de falar algo. Tentei falar algo em inglês, mas acabei misturando as coisas. O que fez meu nervosismo ficar ainda maior.

Depois de mais algumas coisas ditas, Renée – mãe de Bella – abraçou-me e de repente, eu me senti mais calmo. Ela falara em francês comigo e depois eu dei um aperto de mão firme com o pai de Bella.

Fomos para o apartamento e Bella levou Renée até o quarto, para deixar seu pai a sós comigo.

– _Deseja beber algo?_ – indaguei, tentando não falhar com meu inglês.

– Pode falar em francês comigo – sorriu. – Edward, eu gostaria de conversar com você.

– Tudo bem, Sr. Swan. Sente-se – indiquei-lhe o sofá e ele o fez.

– Chame-me de Charlie – disse-me e eu assenti. – Bom você deve saber que Bella é nossa única filha, certo?

– Claro, senh... Charlie.

Seus olhos ficaram sombrios, tristes, carregados de uma nostalgia que não parecia muito boa.

– Edward, eu não sei se Bella já comentou isso com você, mas... mas Renée sempre teve problemas para engravidar. Antes de Bella, minha mulher sofrera três abortos. O útero dela não era capaz de suportar uma gravidez, entende?

"Os médico já achavam praticamente impossível que Renée engravidasse. Nós estávamos entrando com toda a papelada para uma possível adoção... então Renée engravidou. Começaram os enjôos e foi uma gravidez de extremo risco. Bella nasceu um mês antes do esperado, mas nasceu saudável.

"Você deve estar se perguntando: onde ele quer chegar com isso? Eu quero que você entenda, Edward, que você entenda que Bella é especial. Ela é a nossa vitória, nosso pequeno milagre. Eu posso ver que você a ama, que você quer cuidar dela... e isso é tudo o que eu te peço, rapaz. Que você nem sequer pense em magoá-la. E eu sei que você não o fará."

– Com toda certeza não o farei. Bella é tudo pra mim, e machucá-la, seria como machucar a mim mesmo.

– Fico feliz que estamos entendidos.

Assenti e fitei a parede. Pelo olhar de Charlie, eu sabia que havia mais coisas na história de Bella, e sabia também, que na hora certa ele ou Bella me contariam. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que conversar com ele, afinal eu não sabia nada a seu respeito. Não sabia quais coisas poderiam interessá-lo e quais ele mais detestava. Na verdade eu só ficava pensando em suas palavras. Eu sempre vi Bella como uma forma de milagre, e agora eu entendia que ela não era apenas o meu milagre.

– Então, Emmett comentou sobre você gostar de golfe – Charlie murmurou.

– Se eu dissesse que apenas _gosto_ de golfe, estaria sendo modesto – ri.

**~x~**

Charlie e eu tivemos uma conversa bastante amigável e eu descobri o quanto éramos parecidos. Foi divertido, já mais ao final da noite ele declarou estar cansado e eu disse para ele ir dormir.

Escutei Bella ir para o quarto – provavelmente para tomar um banho – e sentei-me na cama e me pus a esperá-la, conversamos um pouco e logo resolvi ir tomar um banho também. Deitei-me na cama e aconcheguei-me ao corpo de Bella.

E enquanto eu a admirava, só pensava nas palavras de Charlie.

_Eu posso ver que você a ama, que você quer cuidar dela... Que você a ama... Que você a ama... a ama... ama..._

**~x~**

Acordei Bella no dia seguinte e a encarei apaixonadamente como em todos os outros dias. Ainda tentava organizar meus pensamentos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo comigo. Quando eu estava com Bella não era aquela coisa sexual.

Era um carinho enorme, uma vontade de ficar sempre perto, de sempre tocá-la, olhá-la...

Fomos para a casa de meus pais e passamos o dia lá. Meu pai adorou conversar com Charlie, e, apesar de não se falarem muito, minha mãe adorara ficar com Renée.

Bella praticamente bancava a tradutora, sempre esclarecendo o que cada um dizia, e, conseqüentemente, o final do dia, ela estava exausta. Deitamos abraçadinhos e eu sussurrava coisas doces em seu ouvido, enquanto a escutava ressonar tranquilamente em meus braços.

**~x~**

Na terça feira Bella e eu tivemos de ir à editora. Eu para fotografar, e Bella para fazer alguns ensaios para a próxima edição. Ela deixara tudo preparado para seus pais e saímos de casa, no caminho eu pude apreciar a sua companhia, segurando um pouco sua mão, ou trocando olhares.

Dei meu nome na portaria e adentramos o estacionamento, eu já estava quase saindo do carro, quando Bella me parou e segurou minhas mãos.

– O que foi? – indaguei, fingindo não me lembrar.

– Nada... – sorriu sem graça.

– Certeza?

– Sim, foi só um impulso.

Concordei, segurando uma risada e saímos. Fomos de mãos dadas até o elevador e Bella parecia completamente inquieta. Eu sabia o que ela queria. Só estava fazendo um charme. Sorri. Antes que a porta do elevador se abrisse, segurei os dois lados do rosto dela e a beijei calmamente, entrando, logo em seguida no elevador.

– Achei que tivesse esquecido o meu beijo de bom dia – sussurrou, envergonhada.

– Nunca. Estava só fazendo um charme – ri.

Acariciei-lhe as mãos, soltando-as apenas quando chegamos ao andar desejado. Bella fora trocar de roupa e eu fui preparar a máquina e o estúdio.

**~x~**

– Não, não, Elizabeth! Vire seu rosto um pouco mais para direita, sim? Incline o queixo para cima e faça uma expressão de dor.

Ela fez o que eu pedi.

– Levante mais um pouco... isso. Perfeita.

Bati algumas fotos e depois vieram as próximas modelos: Faddei e Irina. Elas eram russas e estavam aqui para uma matéria sobre a moda e economia do país. Cumprimentei-as e pedi que ficassem em suas posições.

– Irina incline-se um pouco para sua esquerda, sim? Agora leve a mão direita dando uma leve amassada nos cabelos e dobre um pouco o joelho direito. Isso, linda! E Faddei, incline-se para frente e procure fazer um olhar perdido. Apoie as mãos nos dois joelhos e levante a cabeça para direita. Isso, perfeito...

Tirei fotos de vários ângulos e finalmente terminaram o ensaio. Estava guardando a máquina, quando uma das coordenadoras desse setor chegou.

– Edward! Precisamos que você tire umas fotos da Isabella, sim? Ela está se trocando e você deve ir para o estúdio 4.

– É alguma matéria especial? – indaguei-a, estranhando o fato de termos que mudar o estúdio.

– Claro – sorriu. – É para o mês de maio.

Assenti. O que diabos tinha no mês de maio? Balancei a cabeça e peguei minha câmera indo até o estúdio.

Chegando ao local, notei que o mesmo estava completamente vazio e haviam algumas pétalas de rosas no chão e um enorme sofá branco com detalhes em ouro a sua borda. Atrás do sofá havia um cenário parecido com o de uma igreja. Algumas velas iluminavam o local.

Então eu a vi. Bella estava... fantástica? Não... isso era pouco para tamanho requinte. Ela usava um vestido de noiva tomara-que-caia que grudava em sua cintura e começava a se abrir formando uma calda cheia e com detalhes florais.

Simplesmente... _minha_.

De repente, eu não estava mais no estúdio 4, mas sim no interior da Basílica de Sacré Cœur. Toda a igreja decorada com rosas brancas e vermelhas e todos os bancos ocupados por amigos e familiares meus e de Bella. Atrás de mim havia um padre, e ao meu lado, minha mãe sorriu, passando-me confiança.

Meu coração estava acelerado, e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. O que estava acontecendo? Então eu olhei para mim, e notei que não usava mais os mesmo _jeans_ com a camisa social de antes. Agora eu estava de terno e gravata.

Ofeguei, ao escutar a marcha nupcial começar a tocar.

Aquele era o meu casamento? Não, não... era o _nosso_ casamento. Pisquei algumas vezes, e vi Bella entrar na igreja. Ela sorria feito uma boba e eu estava com o mesmo sorriso.

A vi caminhar lentamente até o local que eu estava e então seu pai entregá-la a mim. Sorrindo, segurei sua mão e nos virei para o altar. O padre começara a falar o mesmo discurso de sempre, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era admirar os olhos da belíssima mulher ao meu lado.

– Você aceita, Edward? – indagou. – Edward? _Edward? _EDWARD?

Balancei a cabeça e pisquei algumas vezes, notando que eu estava de volta ao estúdio e Bella ainda estava vestida de noiva.

– Em que você estava pensando? – indagou, sorrindo docemente.

– Nem me lembro mais – menti. – Mas tenho certeza de que era em você.

Bella sorriu e eu pedi que ela se posicionasse para as fotos no sofá.

_Edição de maio._

Claro.

Maio. Mês das noivas.

Como não havia pensado nisso antes?

Revirei os olhos e voltei minha atenção às fotos, pedindo que Bella fizesse algumas poses. Pouco depois ela foi trocar o vestido e então voltou com um tomara-que-caia curto.

Sim. Era um vestido de noiva _curto_. Ele batia pouco acima do meio de suas coxas e era em um formato de tubinho, moldando-lhe bem as curvas e, principalmente, os seios, proporcionando um maravilhoso decote. O véu – ao contrário do vestido – era enorme e dava um charme sensual ao vestido.

Bella sorria, fazia as poses que eu pedia. Geralmente não era eu a fazer essa parte do ensaio, mas o responsável por isso – Matt – estava de licença devido a uma cirurgia de urgência que havia feito ontem.

Pedi a Bella que se deitasse no sofá e ela o fez, lançando-me um olhar diferente. Um brilho de desejo? Talvez...

Respirei fundo, sabendo que esse seria o ensaio mais longo que eu já fizera.

**~x~**

Já ao final da tarde, estávamos de volta ao apartamento e Bella teve a ideia de convidarmos os pais dela para um jantar. Concordei e ela lembrou-se de chamar meus pais, pedindo que eu ligasse para eles.

Concordei e lhe dei um selinho, vendo-a desaparecer pelo corredor, provavelmente para avisar aos pais. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número da casa dos meus pais.

– _Alô? – _Esme atendera no terceiro toque.

– Oi, mãe – saldei-a. – Como à senhora está?

– _Oi, meu bem! Estou ótima, e você?_

– Estou bem também. Então, a senhora e o papai vão fazer algo essa noite?

– _Querido! – _ralhou, em tom de brincadeira.

– Você sabe que eu não estou perguntando sobre isso, por favor. Ew!

– _Certo, perdoe-me, mas foi inevitável – _gargalhou. – _E não, não temos nada programado para hoje. Por quê? Você tem alguma ideia?_

– Bella gostaria que eu os chamasse para um jantar hoje à noite. Vamos a algum restaurante, sabe relaxar um pouco. Sei que está em cima da hora, mas chegamos da revista faz poucos minutos.

– _Está certo. Que tal irmos àquele restaurante que eu amo tanto? Tenho certeza de que os pais de Bella vão adorar._

_– _Ótima ideia. Nos encontramos lá às oito e meia. Beijos, mãe.

– _Beijos, meu bem._

Finalizei a ligação e cai de costas na cama. Tantas coisas haviam acontecido em minha vida em tão poucos meses. Quer dizer... quanto tempo havia se passado desde o dia em que eu vira Bella pela primeira vez?

Dias? Semanas? Meses? Anos?

Impossível definir. Apesar de saber cada segundo ao seu lado, dizer que eu a conhecia a tão pouco tempo, parecia a pior mentira já contada na história. Por mais que fosse verdade.

– Hoje você está tão viajado... – Bella sussurrou, deitando-se sobre mim.

Senti meu corpo vibrar. E não era a mesma vibração de sempre. Parecia algo maior. Um desejo consumia minhas células, e instintivamente eu tomei sua cintura em minhas mãos, no momento em que eu a beijava ferozmente.

Não era o beijo apaixonado e delicado que costumávamos trocar. Era algo... Maior... Mais urgente.

Eu não raciocinava muito bem, mas sentia vontade de possuir Bella de uma forma que eu jamais fizera antes.

Então, como se toda mi há consciência voltasse à tona, eu me lembrei que os pais de Bella estavam no quarto da frente e que precisávamos nos arrumar. Bella separou nossos lábios no mesmo instante, como se lesse meus pensamentos.

Acariciei-lhe seu rosto e dei-lhe um selinho.

Estranhamente o clima romântico e protetor de antes havia voltado.

– Vou tomar um banho, certo?

Assenti e a vi entrar no banheiro. Enquanto Bella tomava seu banho, eu caminhei lentamente até a mesinha que havia ao lado de minha cama. Abri a gaveta e peguei uma caixinha preta que havia ali, tirando de lá a foto de Bella.

Ainda me lembrava do dia em que eu a tirei. Estávamos no início do mês de março, e eu havia ido a _Avenida_ _Champs-Élysées _com o intuito de tirar algumas fotos para seu álbum de casamento, e então, ao final do ensaio Bella havia aparecido e saído na foto por acidente.

No dia, eu não soube os motivos que me levaram a revelar a foto, afinal, eu nem conhecia a garota e ela só saíra na foto por acidente, mas o fato de poder não ver àqueles olhos novamente, foi o mais estímulo que eu encontrei.

Bella não sabia dessa foto. Na verdade, eu julgava que ela nem ao menos se lembrava de mim. Que ela nem devia ter me notado no dia em que eu a tirei. Eu tinha receio de contar isso a ela... talvez um dia. Talvez...

Escutei o barulho da água sendo fechada, e rapidamente voltei com a foto para a gaveta. Logo Bella saiu do banheiro, envolta a um roupão e eu ri, notando que aquele era meu roupão e havia ficado maior do que o normal em seu corpo pequeno.

– Não ria – pediu, rindo.

Dei um beijo em sua testa e segui para o banheiro. Olhei para minha banheira, havia tanto tempo que eu não a utilizava. Geralmente eu tomava banho ali nos dias em que eu estava nervoso demais, e então pegava um bom vinho, com uma música clássica e passava horas ali, esvaziando minha cabeça de pensamentos que me estressassem ainda mais.

Sorri, eu não precisava mais dela. Agora eu tinha Bella, e não havia forma alguma de estar estressado, estando ao seu lado.

Tirei minha roupa rapidamente e adentrei o chuveiro.

**~x~**

Ao sair do banheiro, enxuguei-me e vesti uma roupa social. Não algo que me deixasse formal demais, mas que não me deixasse com aparência desleixada. Dei uma penteada em meus cabelos e coloquei meu relógio de estimação no pulso direito.

Estava saindo do quarto, quando Bella aproximou-se da porta. Como eu a abri no mesmo instante, acabamos chocando nossos corpos. Ri a peguei pela cintura, impedindo sua queda.

Foi só quando separei nossos corpos, que eu pude reparar melhor em suas roupas. Bella usava um corpete branco tomara que caia, junto com uma saia de cintura alta florida e um cinto vermelho um pouco abaixo dos seios. Em seus pés estavam sapatos altos, também na cor vermelha e em seu braço um casaco preto.

Seus cabelos estavam soltos e caíam espalhados em perfeitos cachos pelos ombros e por suas costas. Sua maquiagem não estava forte e consistia em apenas um brilho suave nos lábios.

– Perfeita – sussurrei, dando-lhe um tocar de lábios na testa.

– Olha só quem está falando – disse, enlaçando os braços em meu pescoço.

Toquei-lhe os lábios lenta e apaixonadamente e a apertei contra meu corpo.

– Vamos? – indaguei, finalizando o beijo.

Bella assentiu e ofereci meu braço a ela, que aceitou sem nem pensar. Sorrindo, fomos para a sala e encontramos seus pais a nossa espera.

Eu nunca tinha notado como a mãe de Bella se parecia com ela, mas agora, olhando-a melhor eu podia ver claramente os traços da filha em seu rosto. Renée era uma espécie de Bella mais velha, mas é claro que nada se comparava a beleza de Bella.

– Estão todos prontos? – Bella indagou.

– Só estávamos à espera de vocês – Charlie respondeu.

Assenti e fomos até o carro, no qual durante todo o trajeto até o restaurante tivemos uma conversa agradável.

**~x~**

Quando chegamos do restaurante, já se passava das onze horas. Fora uma noite bastante divertida. Minha mãe e Esme marcaram um dia de compras para o dia de amanhã, e eu e Charlie marcamos um jogo de golfe. Eu o levaria ao clube que era sócio para além de conhecer, jogar uma partida comigo. Meu pai trabalharia o dia todo e não poderia ir, e Bella passaria parte do dia na revista e depois encontraria com minha mãe e Renée.

– Amanhã às sete horas esteja de pé, Charlie – disse-lhe.

– Tudo certo, boa noite rapaz – tocou meu ombro. – Boa noite, filha.

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Bella e foi para o quarto. Renée despediu-se de nós e foi logo em seguida. Bella e eu fomos para o quarto e ela pediu um minuto, enquanto ia no banheiro se trocar.

Aproveitei e retirei minhas roupas, ficando apenas com calças de moletom. Ela logo saíra do banheiro, usando pijamas e veio ao meu encontro.

– Queria passar o dia com vocês amanhã – fez biquinho.

– Eu sei meu bem, mas você precisa ir a revista.

– Eu sei – suspirou. – Enfim, melhor irmos dormir.

Concordei e apaguei a luz do abajur.

– Boa noite, Edward.

– Boa noite, Bella.

**~x~**

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei um pouco antes das seis horas e Bella ainda dormia. Depositei um leve beijo em sua testa e fui me arrumar. Tomei um banho calmo e depois vesti uma roupa mais esportiva. Separei minha roupa de jogo e a coloquei em uma mochila.

Fui até a cozinha onde preparei um café preto e forte e o tomei. Logo Charlie chegou à cozinha, usando roupas parecidas com as minhas.

– Aceita um café?

– Com toda certeza.

Coloquei em uma xícara para ele e tomamos o café em silêncio. Depois de colocar as xícaras no lava louças saímos do apartamento e fomos para meu carro.

Charlie e eu não demoramos a chegar ao clube, e ele adorara o local. Jogamos até depois do meio dia, quando resolvemos parar para almoçar e começamos a conversar coisas amenas.

– Charlie, perdoe-me se eu estou sendo inconveniente, mas...

– Você notou que eu não lhe contei tudo a respeito de Bella, certo?

– Sim, eu até poderia indagar isso a ela, mas tenho medo de provocar alguma ferida...

– Entendo. E suponho que você queira saber o que aconteceu certo?

Fiquei sem responder e Charlie suspirou.

– Tomarei o seu silêncio como um sim. Bom, meu rapaz, você nunca se perguntou o motivo de Bella mudar tanto de lugar? Viajando sempre assim?

– Na verdade, não.

– Há alguns anos, Bella começou a sentir muitas dores de cabeça e levamo-la ao médico. E no laudo médico foi dito que ela estava com um tumor cerebral. Bella ficou arrasada, é claro. Afinal ela tinha apenas 16 anos. Eu e Renée não sabíamos o que fazer todos ficamos chocados com a notícia.

"Bella começou a se isolar do mundo, pois, de certa forma, ela sabia que iria morrer. Ela não queria se apegar a mais ninguém, por isso começou a se isolar de tudo. Pouco falava até comigo e sua mãe!

"Bella estava prestes a completar seus 17 anos e ia tentar a cirurgia, e cerca de uma semana antes da cirurgia o médico nos ligou marcando uma consulta urgente. Ficamos todos preocupados, Bella se recusava a ir, mas foi.

"Quando chegamos lá, ele estava nervoso, e então nos disse que havia ocorrido uma falha no sistema do hospital e que na verdade o laudo era falso. Eu fiquei furioso, queria processar o hospital, comecei a gritar e só parei quando escutei o choro de Bella.

"Ela não chorava por raiva, mas por emoção. Ela levantou e abraçou o médico, agradecendo-o. Renée também chorava emocionada. Então meus gritos cessaram. E eu fui entender, aquele era apenas mais um milagre.

"Bella não tinha nenhum tumor, era completamente saudável e não perderíamos nossa filha. E essa é a história de Bella"

– Uau, nossa... estou completamente...

– Sem palavras? Perplexo? Irresoluto?

– Tipo isso...

– Por fim, Bella resolveu curtir a vida. Ela havia encarado uma falsa morte, e sabia bem essa sensação. Então decidiu que queria viver cada momento intensamente.

– Mas o que isso tem haver com ela sempre estar mudando?

– Ela prometeu que conheceria cada país desse planeta. Ou pelo menos grande parte deles. Mas agora acho que ela vai quebrar essa promessa...

– Por...?

– Nós homens às vezes somos tolos, não concorda?

Charlie riu e se levantou, convidando-me para continuarmos o jogo de onde havíamos parado.

de onde havíamos parado.

**~x~**

**Seguinte, não sei se tem alguém que lê isso aqui, mas eu tenho essa fic concluída aqui e faltam mais 3 capítulos + Epílogo e um capítulo especial para acabar. Se os fantasmas aparecerem e comentarem eu termino tudo isso até dia 15.**

**Bjs**


	11. Capítulo 10 - Je T'aime

**_**Postei duas o/s, passem lá e me digam o que acharam! For The Last First Time:** _**_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8978441/1/For-The-Last-First-Tim_**_e **e Not Myself Tonight:** _**_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8980948/1/Not-Myself-Tonight_

**Capítulo Dez – Je T'aime**

Quando saí da revista, passei o dia com minha sogra e com minha mãe. Foi legal, pude conhecer Esme um pouco mais. Saber mais sobre sua história. Além de, é claro, ela me contar sobre a infância de Edward.

– Eu sempre disse isso a ele – Esme sorriu. – Sempre disse que ele costuma ser certinho demais.

– Engraçado – sorri. – No nosso segundo encontro eu lhe disse a mesma coisa. Mas eu gosto que ele seja assim.

– Você que é um pouco louca, filha – minha mãe murmurou, bebericando um pouco de seu café.

Agora estávamos na cafeteria de Rosalie, quis levar minha mãe lá, para mostrar onde eu trabalhei por algum tempo.

– Ainda não acredito que minha filha virou modelo! – balbuciou.

– Muito menos eu, mãe. Tudo aconteceu de forma rápida… eu nem mesmo pensei direito quando me inscrevi.

Sorri, lembrando-me que havia me inscrito apenas para ficar mais perto de Edward. Os próximos minutos, nós passamos falando sobre o próximo feriado prolongado, no qual iríamos passar na América. Esme ficara feliz com o convite de mamãe, dizendo que seria um imenso prazer.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, então resolvemos ir para casa, pois já estava ficando tarde e precisaríamos descansar, já que amanhã cedo eu e Edward levaríamos meus pais no aeroporto.

Despedi-me de Rosalie, que estava aflita, já que seu casamento aconteceria em poucas semanas, e ainda faltavam muitas coisas para serem preparadas. Esme deixou-nos no apartamento de Edward e foi para casa.

– Esme é uma mulher adorável – mamãe disse.

– É sim – concordei. – Estou morta de cansaço, será que papai e Edward já chegaram?

– Espero que sim – respondeu, enquanto adentrávamos o apartamento. – Vou tomar um banho, ok?

– Certo, eu também irei tomar um.

Deixei minha bolsa em cima do sofá e segui para o quarto. Tudo indicava que Edward ainda não havia voltado. Com um suspiro, peguei minhas coisas e adentrei o banheiro. O clima estava perfeitamente agradável para um delicioso banho de banheira, por isso abri as torneiras da mesma e joguei alguns sais de banho. Retirei minhas roupas, coloquei um roupão, e esperei que a banheira ficasse cheia – o que não demorou muito.

Retirei o roupão rapidamente e entrei na banheira, sentindo a água quentinha aquecer meu corpo. Há quanto tempo eu não tomava um banho de banheira mesmo? Sorri e fechei os olhos, apenas… aproveitando a sensação.

Meus pais iriam embora e eu ficaria mais alguns dias com Edward. Sozinha. Não sabia dizer o motivo de esses pensamentos terem feito meu corpo todo estremecer, mesmo que meu corpo tivesse completamente submerso na água quente. É claro que eu entendia as necessidades do corpo humano, sabia que Edward e eu um dia chegaríamos a fazer _sexo_, mas… será que estávamos realmente prontos para tal ato?

Balancei a cabeça e expulsei esses pensamentos de minha mente, caso isso acontecesse eu não ficaria criando expectativas, muito menos tentando formular alguma opinião para isso. Não iria me desesperar… quer dizer, eu sei o quão desejo Edward (não só sexualmente, mas sim de todas as formas possíveis. Seja para abraçar, conversar, beijar ou até mesmo ficar em silêncio ao seu lado), e eu sei que ele sente o mesmo. Bem, eu pude sentir pela forma que ele me beijou naquela cama… de qualquer forma _se_ isso for_mesmo_ acontecer, eu apenas deixarei…rolar.

Isso. Sem expectativas, sem decepção. Não que eu esperasse me decepcionar com Edward, enfim… é algo complicado, no qual não quero pensar agora. Tudo irá fluir como tem que ser: espontaneamente.

Deixei todas essas discussões de lado e terminei meu banho, saindo da banheira e a esvaziando em seguida. Sequei-me rapidamente – já estava sentindo frio – e coloquei meu pijama; simples calças de moletom na cor preta, e uma regata branca com um pequeno detalhe de corações na borda esquerda. Sequei meus cabelos e escovei os dentes. Organizei tudo no banheiro e me peguei sorrindo… tudo culpa de Edward!

Conviver tanto assim com ele, estava me trazendo muitas de suas manias… daqui uns dias eu estarei até escutando músicas clássicas. Sorri novamente e apaguei as luzes do banheiro.

– Já disse que amo vê-la sorrir assim? – A voz soou, no mesmo instante que eu via Edward perto da janela, sorrindo para mim.

– Edward! – cantarolei indo ao seu encontro.

– Boa noite, _Ma Divinité_ – sussurrou, pegando-me em um abraço e beijando-me rapidamente nos lábios. – Senti sua falta hoje… - sussurrou novamente, mas dessa vez contra meus lábios.

Abri os olhos para lhe encarar e dizer que também havia sentido sua falta, mas algo em seu olhar me impediu. Edward olhava de uma forma tão… diferente. Mas não diferente de uma forma ruim, era como se ele fosse capaz de pular na frente de uma bala apenas para _salvar-me_.

Senti um turbilhão de emoções tomarem conta de meu corpo e minha cabeça rodou um pouco. Ficar com ele era tão perfeito, tão especial, tão… _único_, que, de repente, senti medo de um dia isso _acabar_.

– Ei, ei… porque você está chorando? – indagou, e só então notei o quão meu rosto estava molhado. – Foi algo que eu disse?

– Desculpe-me – pedi rapidamente. – Eu só… - parei a frase, com medo de que ele me achasse uma idiota e o olhei ternamente. – Você já tomou banho?

– Sim – respondeu confuso.

– Deite-se comigo – pedi. – Preciso dormir abraçadinha com você. Saber que você é real.

Edward sorriu e levou-me até a cama, deitando-me e indo até a porta, trancando-a. Apagou as luzes e deitou-se ao meu lado, abraçando-me de frente para ele.

– Eu não sei os motivos que a fizeram chorar – disse, de repente. – Mas saiba que farei o que eu puder para que esse ato não se repita novamente. Eu farei de _tudo,_ Bella, apenas para deixá-la a _salvo_. Seja do que for.

Eu podia responder, mas sabia que nado do que dissesse chegaria perto de suas palavras. Simplesmente alinhei-me mais ao seu peito e deixei minha respiração pesar-se.

– Está dormindo – observou. – Boa noite, _Ma Vie_.

Dessa vez fechei meus olhos e permiti-me dormir realmente. Tudo ficaria bem. Era apenas um medo _tolo_. Isso.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Acordei e notei que Edward ainda dormia ao meu lado, preguiçosamente saí da cama, de maneira que ele não acordasse e lhe dei um beijo calmo na testa. Fui para a cozinha e liguei para o restaurante meu restaurante favorito e pedi um maravilhoso café da manhã para quatro pessoas.

Enquanto o café não chegava, tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa confortável; um vestidinho preto e cinza, sandálias com salto médio e amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Quando voltei ao quarto, Edward estava sentado na cama e olhava para uma foto, quando me viu, guardou-a rapidamente e veio ao meu encontro.

– Bom dia – disse. – Acordou cedo...

– Bom dia, Edward – sorri, dando-lhe um rápido selinho. – Acordei sim, estava ansiosa. Tome seu banho que o café já deve estar cheg…

Eu não consegui terminar de falar, pois fui interrompida pelo interfone tocando.

–…ando. Está vendo? Deve ser o café. Ande logo, pois não podemos nos atrasar.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça levemente, indo em seguida para o banheiro. Saí do quarto e atendi o interfone, era o porteiro avisando que havia alguém do restaurante subindo.

Não mais do que cinco minutos depois, a campainha tocou e eu olhei no olho mágico, constatando que era o café. Abri a porta e entreguei o dinheiro ao funcionário, dando-lhe alguns dólares de gorjeta. Peguei a entrega e a coloquei na mesa, indo até o quarto que meus pais estavam. Dei umas batidinhas na porta e minha mãe atendeu, usando uma camisola azul.

– Bom dia, mãe – sorri. – Você e o papai precisam ser rápidos, certo? Temos que estar no aeroporto em menos de duas horas. Arrumem-se e venham que estou colocando a mesa para o café.

Não dei tempo para que ela me respondesse e voltei a sala de jantar, onde arrumei a mesa, colocando tudo o que eu havia pedido, nada a mais que alguns crepes, croissants, pães francês. Havia também um maravilhoso suco natural de laranja, café forte e cappuccino expresso.

– Nossa…

Dei um pulo de susto, ouvindo a voz de Edward atrás de mim. Virei-me e o encarei, ele estava perfeito, usando suas costumeiras roupas sociais. Ele veio até onde eu estava e segurou minhas mãos, puxando-me para um beijo calmo.

– Agora sim: bom dia, _Ma Vie._

– Bom dia – ri, dando-lhe mais um beijinho, mas me afastando logo em seguida, já que comecei a ouvir passos.

Meus pais chegaram logo em seguida e sentamo-nos à mesa. Não conversamos muito, apenas degustamos do maravilhoso café que eu havia pedido e depois eles foram até o quarto pegar as malas.

Comecei a retirar a mesa, todavia Edward me impediu.

– O que foi?

– Não precisa limpar Bella.

– Certo, mas deixe-me apenas guardar o que sobrou e colocar os pratos e copos na pia.

– Tudo bem, eu te ajudo.

Com Edward me ajudando, fizemos tudo na metade do tempo, e depois ele ajudou meu pai a descer com as malas, enquanto eu e minha mãe escovávamos os dentes.

Tranquei o apartamento e fomos para o elevador.

No caminho até o aeroporto, trocamos algumas palavras sobre nossa viagem a América, e meus pais se mostravam bastante animados com isso. Edward prometeu que ficaríamos pelo menos duas semanas, e minha mãe adorou isso. Fizemos planos e mais planos, porém tivemos que nos despedir, pois o avião partiria logo.

– Estou feliz por você, querida – mamãe sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto eu a abraçava. – Edward a mudou de uma forma boa, você está se tornando uma mulher, meu bem.

Eu queria responder, mas apenas assenti e murmurei um 'obrigada'. Abracei meu pai e logo eles foram embora.

Edward abraçou-me pela cintura e voltamos ao carro, conseguindo chegar em tempo recorde à revista. Ele estacionou o carro no luar de sempre e fomos para o elevador.

Cada um foi para o andar que trabalharia e eu fui logo levada por um dos estilistas para fazer a prova das roupas para a próxima revista. Seria estranho dizer que eu estava amando esse trabalho?

De fato, é algo que eu nunca, em toda a minha vida, imaginei fazer, ainda mais com minha vida sendo tão instável. Cheia de constantes mudanças, seja elas de trabalhos, casas, cidades, países e até mesmo, continentes. Mas trabalhar como modelo despertava em mim, meu lado mais vaidoso.

Isso era bom, parecia não só _me_ agradar, como parecia agradar Edward também.

Durante o dia eu não tirei fotos, fiquei apenas quatro horas experimentando roupas e tirando novas medidas. Quando já estava liberada, troquei de roupa e subi até o andar que Edward estava, escorei-me no batente da porta e fiquei admirando-o enquanto ele tirava fotos, sendo auxiliado por outra pessoa, que ditava as modelos às posições que elas ficariam.

Cerca de trinta e cinco minutos depois, ele estava liberado e veio ao meu encontro. Saímos juntos da revista e fomos para o carro. Pouco se passava das três da tarde.

– Então, o que o Sr gostaria de fazer agora? – indaguei.

– Não sei – pensou. – Podíamos ir ao café de Rosalie e depois vamos para casa, tenho um pedido e um comunicado a lhe fazer.

– Certo, mas agora estou curiosa – fiz birra.

Edward riu, e eu me pus a rir também. Escutar sua risada era tão contagiante, que era impossível não rir junto. Ele virou o carro na esquina e fomos para o café de Rosalie.

Infelizmente ele não estava lá, ocupada demais com seu casamento. Sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada e fizemos nosso pedido.

– Rosalie deve está pirando – comentei. – Apenas algumas semanas para o casamento.

– Bella, o casamento ocorrerá daqui uns quatro meses ainda. Não é tão pouco tempo assim.

– Ah, mas ela sequer achou seu vestido de noiva!

Edward concordou e nossos pedidos chegaram. Comemos em base a uma conversa agradável, fazendo planos para um futuro próximo.

– Falando em visitar meus pais – murmurei, limpando a boca. -, preciso ligar para o síndico do meu prédio. Preciso saber se meu apartamento está a salvo e sem riscos. Vou ter que comprar móveis novos – choraminguei.

– Eu não gosto que você toque nesse assunto – disse-me, fazendo birra. – Não gosto da ideia de você sair de perto de mim, que seja por poucas horas – terminou, encarando fundo em meus olhos.

– Eu t…

– Sh… não precisa dizer nada, depois resolveremos isso, certo? Por enquanto você ficará comigo e olharemos seu apartamento ainda hoje, se é do seu desejo, ok?

Assenti e lhe dei um selinho. Foi maravilhoso saber que eu não sou a única a ter medo de perdê-lo.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Chegamos ao apartamento e pouco se passava das seis horas. Depois de ficarmos quase uma hora no café de Rosalie, Edward ofereceu-se para me levar até meu apartamento e conversei com o síndico, querendo entender o que se passava com o prédio. Ele disse, que aconteceu algo no encanamento e as estruturas do prédio estavam abaladas, disse também que o seguro cobriria todos os móveis e bens que estavam nos apartamentos afetados, mas que demoraria umas duas semanas para que tudo ficasse pronto. Dei a ele o telefone da casa de Edward, e pedi que ele me mantivesse informado de tudo.

– Em que você tanto pensa? – A voz de Edward tirou-me de meus devaneios.

– Hm… nada. Estava apenas em uma discussão interna sobre meu apartamento.

– Fique calma, o síndico disse que ligaria. Não disse?

Assenti e ele puxou-me para mais perto, só então notei que o filme que estávamos vendo – _O Fabuloso Destino de Amelie Poulain _– estava chegando ao fim, e os créditos finais rolavam na televisão de Edward.

– Sabe o que eu queria? – indaguei, aninhando-me mais ao seu peito.

– O que?

– Que você me ensinasse a revelar fotos – sorri.

– Sério? – Um brilho lampejou em seus olhos.

– Claro. Acho magnífico o processo de revelação das fotos. Sempre tive curiosidade de aprender. Então, você me ensina?

– Sim. Claro que sim – abraçou-me de forma mais apertada. – Podemos aproveitar essa semana que teremos de folga, o que acha? É bom que você me ensina a falar inglês, uh?

– Perfeito – cantarolei. – Mas podemos começar amanhã? Estou um pouco cansada e tudo o que eu quero é curtir mais um filme. Dessa vez você escolhe.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Acordei e notei que Edward estava sentado ao meu lado, de costas para mim, olhando uma foto. Abracei-o por trás e encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros e espantei-me ao ver a foto.

– Essa sou eu? – indaguei.

Vendo a pose, as roupas e o ambiente, senti um lampejo em minha mente.

– Você se lembra desse dia? – indagou. – Foi o dia que eu a conheci… Eu estava tirando umas fotos de Alice, então você passou de repente. Desde o primeiro momento me encantei por você.

– Deus! – balbuciei. – Pensei que você não se lembrava… Eu… Como eu podia imaginar que você se lembrava de mim.

– Estranho seria se eu não lembrasse – sorriu.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu e o beijei de forma lenta. Céus! Como ele é perfeito para mim. Finalizei o beijo e o encarei intensamente.

– Eu t…

– Vou trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e aí vamos ao seu estúdio para que você me ensine a revelar as fotos. Pode ser? – indaguei.

– Claro.

****~x~**  
><strong>

– Pronto – anunciei, adentrando o estúdio. – Estou pronta.

– Vamos começar então? Eu tenho esse filme aqui, e ele tem algumas fotos que eu tirei… confesso que algumas são fotos suas.

– Minhas?

– Claro, adoro tirar fotos suas quando você não está fazendo pose. Fica tão…

– Espontâneo?

– Isso.

Ele sorriu, e como eu estava com a câmera, bati uma foto sua. Sorri marota e ele maneou a cabeça, rindo novamente. Tirei mais uma foto e comecei a gargalhar.

– Ok, pare com isso – riu, enquanto eu tirava mais uma foto.

– Não, agora quero ter muitas fotos suas. Mas por hoje eu paro amanhã tiro mais – sorri.

– Tudo bem – concordou. – Agora, continuando… tem umas fotos do noivado de Rosalie, que Alice tirou e afins. Eu ainda não dei uma olhada geral, mas podemos começar com esse filme, que tal?

Assenti e Edward foi me explicando cada coisa.

– Isso aqui é o papel fotográfico – apontou para um papel que estava sobre a bancada. – Pegue aqueles três recipientes, por favor?

Fiz o que ele pediu e coloquei os recipientes na bancada.

– Agora derrame em cada recipiente, um desses líquidos, está bem?

Fui fazendo o que ele pediu, e ele foi me explicando a função de cada um dos líquidos. Sendo o primeiro chamado de _líquido revelador_ – o qual a função era clara para mim -, o segundo era o _líquido stop _e por último o _fixador._

– Pronto o que faço agora?

– Agora temos que verificar se toda a sala está lacrada, para que não entre nenhum feixe de luz.

Fizemos isso e depois rebobinamos o filme, colocando-o em um objeto chamado_espiral_, logo depois começamos todo o procedimento, colocando as fotos no _líquido revelador_, depois no _stop _e, por fim, no _fixador_. Depois de tudo feito, lavamos os papeis em água corrente por alguns minutos e as colocamos em uma espécie de varal para que secassem. Não revelamos mais do que dez fotos, pois isso demoraria muito.

Terminamos tudo e lavamos os recipientes, guardando os produtos químicos e saímos da sala.

****~x~**  
><strong>

– As fotos ficaram lindas! – cantarolei, admirando-as.

– Perfeitamente lindas. Agora vem aqui, vem? – chamou, esticando os braços.

Sorri e deitei-me no sofá ao seu lado. Beberiquei um pouco de seu vinho e então lembrei-me de suas palavras ditas ontem.

– Ontem você disse que tinha algo para me dizer e algo para me pedir. Estou curiosa – disse.

– Ah, é mesmo! Quase me esqueci… é que bem, vou ter que viajar depois de amanhã. Vou para o sul da frança, fazer um ensaio para a revista, mas a boa notícia é que eu volto em dois dias.

– Ah! Que bom, honey – disse realmente feliz. Essa viagem abriria novas portas para ele. – E o pedido?

– O pedido era você me ensinar a falar algumas coisas básicas em inglês, mas isso eu te pedi ontem – explicou.

– Amanhã começaremos ok? – assegurei-o.

Ele assentiu e me puxou para um beijo.

****~x~**  
><strong>

– Edward! – resmunguei, vendo que ele estava no mundo da lua. – Você não está prestando atenção do que eu to fala…

Fui interrompida com ele me beijando. Suspirei e afastei-me.

–…ndo. Aposto que não gravou _nada_ do que eu disse.

– Aprendi sim – queixou-se.

– Certo. Então me fale uma coisa que eu te ensinei hoje.

– _I Love you._

Parei diante de suas palavras e o encarei.

– Mas… eu não te ensinei isso.

– Eu sei.

– Então…

– Bella, eu não posso mais esconder isso. I Love you. Je t'aime. _Eu te amo_. Digo em quantas línguas você quiser. Digo o tanto de vezes necessárias para você ver que é verdade.

– Oh – balbuciei, colocando a mão em minha boca. – Eu o amo também, Edward. Céus! Eu te amo! Te amo…

Ele sorriu, e eu nunca havia visto um sorriso tão puro e verdadeiro como aquele. Deixei o caderno de lado e aproximei-me de Edward, o qual me abraçou ternamente, beijando-me logo em seguida.

Suas mãos acariciaram meus cabelos, descendo até o meio de minhas costas, onde ele segurou e ajudou-me a levantar, pegando-me no colo e levando-me até o quarto.

Deitou-me na cama e seguiu com os beijos por todo meu rosto. Acariciei seu rosto e abri os olhos, vendo-o ali, encarando-me da forma mais terna e carinhosa possível. Ele escovou minhas bochechas lentamente e eu suspirei, sentindo sua outra mão descer até a barra do vestidinho azul que eu usava. Edward retirou-o de forma lenta, e em momento algum, desgrudou nossos olhares.

Seu olhar passou pelo meu corpo, e eu pude notar seu olhar enquanto ele analisava meu corpo seminu. Não havia sinais de malícia ali. Tudo o que eu via no olhar de Edward se resumia a uma única palavra: amor.

Ajudei-o a retirar suas roupas, e quando ele estava apenas de cueca, voltei a beijá-lo. Pude sentir a mão de Edward deslizando pelo meu pescoço e indo de encontro ao fecho traseiro de meu sutiã. Ele o retirou e acariciou meus seios com carinho, encarando-me a todo o instante. Acariciei-lhe o peitoral e o senti tremer.

Edward desceu a mão pela minha barriga e eu arqueei o corpo, sentindo o toque áspero de sua mão indo de encontro ao meu ponto mais sensível. Arfei e entrelacei meus dedos em seu cabelo, dando puxadas leves.

Ele sorriu e me dei um beijo de leve no pescoço. Mordi seu ombro e acariciei suas costas. Minha calcinha foi deixando meu corpo e os lábios de Edward acompanhando minhas penas nuas.

– Edward… - chamei.

– Bella – sussurrou, sobrando seu hálito frio no ponto em que eu mais necessitava de prazer no momento.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo o toque quente de sua língua e segurei seus cabelos, prendendo-o ali. Recebendo meus protestos, ele afastou-se de mim e encarou-me, esticando o braço até algum local e tirou um preservativo de lá.

Ajudei-o a retirar a cueca e depois a colocar o preservativo. Edward voltou a se deitar sobre mim e eu fui relaxando as pernas, sentindo-o entrar em mim. Agarrei os lençóis e mordi meus lábios, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido.

– Você pode, por favor, manter os olhos abertos enquanto eu me perco em você? – pediu. A voz rouca e engasgada de desejo.

Fiz o que ele pediu e o encarei, vendo-o movimentar sobre mim. Enlacei minha perna direita em sua cintura e o fiz ir mais fundo.

– Eu te amo tanto – murmurei, beijando seus lábios e sentindo os tremores ficarem mais fortes.

– Eu… eu também amo você – respondeu, mordendo meus lábios de leve e aumentando os movimentos.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, e Edward mordeu meu pescoço. Puxei seus cabelos e beijei-o nos lábios de forma apaixonada, sendo atingida pelo melhor clímax da minha vida.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Acordei sentindo um beijo molhado em minhas costas, e abri os olhos, dando de cara com um Edward completamente arrumado e segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ele sorria lindamente e eu me sentei, tentando cobrir-me com o lençol.

– Bom dia, _Ma Vie._

– Hm… - espreguicei-me. – Bom dia, Edward. O que temos aqui?

– Crepes, croissants, muffins, café, chocolate quente e suco de laranja. Eu mesmo preparei – sorriu orgulhoso.

– Nossa… não sei se conseguiremos comer isso tudo. Mas obrigada – sorri. – Porque você está vestido assim? – indaguei, vendo suas roupas.

– Infelizmente não poderei passar os próximos dois dias com você, _Ma Vie. _Tenho que viajar lembra-se?

Fiz um biquinho e ele prontamente beijou. Resolvi deixar a saudades para lá e comecei a apreciar o café da manhã que Edward havia preparado. Comemos praticamente metade do que ele havia colocado na bandeja e depois ficamos namorando um pouco.

– Eu tenho que ir – anunciou, olhando no relógio. – Sentirei saudades.

– Eu também. Venha eu te levo até a porta.

Enrolei-me ao lençol e fui com Edward até a porta do apartamento. ele enlaçou minha cintura e puxou-me para um beijo cheio de significados.

– Se cuida, ok? – implorou, olhando no fundo de meus olhos. – Qualquer coisa me ligue. Eu volto domingo à tarde, certo?

– Tudo bem. Eu ficarei bem. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo.

Demos mais um beijo e com isso ele se foi, levando consigo parte de meu coração.

****~x~**  
><strong>

O final da sexta se passou de forma lenta e tediosa. Fiquei apenas assistindo alguns filmes e no final da noite Edward havia me ligado e ficamos conversando por alguns minutos.

Já no sábado, aproveitei o dia livre e fui dar uma volta pela cidade. Edward e eu não nos falamos no sábado, mas eu estava feliz, pois sabia que o veria amanhã. Eu não fazia ideia de como o encararia, não depois de tudo o que compartilhamos.

Finalmente a ficha havia caído e eu acreditei que havíamos feito amor.

Sorri. Talvez… talvez eu pudesse fazer uma surpresa a ele. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer.

– Quem sabe eu não tenha alguma idéia enquanto durmo? – murmurei comigo mesma. – Isso.

Sorri e deitei-me na cama. Eu mal poderia esperar pelo dia de amanhã.

**~x~**

Acordei cedo no domingo. Eu havia tido um sonho maravilhoso na noite de sábado, embora o mesmo tenha se tornado um pesadelo no final. Mas eu decidi usar parte do sonho como minha surpresa para Edward.

Ele chegaria dentro de poucas horas e eu já estava começando os preparativos. Havia retirado o sofá do quarto, deixando a vista livre para a janela, onde veríamos a Torre Eiffel, e virei à cama em direção a mesma.

Peguei as pétalas que havia comprado e as joguei sobre a cama e algumas sobre o chão. Peguei também algumas velas aromatizadas e as espalhei pelo quarto, tomando cuidado para não deixar perto de lugares que poderiam ser facilmente incendiados.

Fui até o estúdio e peguei as fotos que havia revelado, espalhando-as pelo chão e seguindo um caminho até o quarto. Mordi o lábio e vi que havia esquecido a foto de nós dois que eu colocaria na porta. Dei uma rápida olhada no relógio, eu ainda tinha uma hora.

Corri até o quarto e troquei de roupa, colocando a camisola roxa que eu havia comprado. Acendi as velas e liguei a música. Peguei um papel e escrevi:

_Siga as fotos e encontre o tesouro!_

_Bella._

Deixei o papel sobre a mesa e fui para o estúdio revelar a foto para pregar na porta do apartamento e me esconder no quarto. Peguei os recipientes que colocaria os três líquidos e comecei a derramá-los.

– Droga – murmurei vendo que estava faltando o _líquido_ _fixador_ no pote. Mordi os lábios e vi que na ponta da prateleira havia um pote. Sorri e estiquei na ponta dos pés para pegá-lo.

– Só mais um pouquinho… - sussurrei, esticando o braço e conseguindo tocar o vidro com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas o vidro virou sobre mim e um líquido amarronzado derramou em meus olhos. A última coisa que eu senti, foi um baque em minha cabeça, antes de tudo ficar escuro e eu apagar definitivamente.

**~x~**

**Wow. Não me matem (ainda) por isse final hahaha Ai a Bella caiu desmaiada e o Edward está viajando... o que será que vai acontecer, uh? Comentem que eu volto rapidinho.**

**Bjs**


	12. Capítulo 11 - Salvação

**Capítulo Onze – Salvação**

Deixar Bella em casa depois de tudo o que fizemos não foi a melhor coisa que pudera me acontecer, mas eu precisava fazer isso. Minha carreira dependia dessa viagem. Por isso, sem reclamar, eu segui até o aeroporto onde encontrei com a equipe da revista e fomos no avião particular para o nosso destino: Mônaco.

Eu sequer vi o vôo passar, pois mais da metade do tempo eu estava com a mente bastante ocupada. Tudo o que pensava eram os toques, carícias, beijos, ações minhas e de Bella nessa noite.

– Edward, chegamos.

Assenti e descemos. Para chegarmos, de fato, em Mônaco, era preciso descer em um aeroporto e desse aeroporto até Mônaco, seguiríamos de helicóptero.

A vista do helicóptero era simplesmente maravilhosa. Era maravilhoso voar acima do mar mediterrâneo, logo já podíamos ver o hotel em que ficaríamos e sua maravilhosa vista para o mar.

**~x~**

Depois de já acomodados, seguimos do heliporto até o hotel de táxi. Ficaríamos em Monte Carlo, um dos 10 bairros de Mônaco. O hotel era magnífico, bem luxuoso e o atendimento era maravilhoso. Eu só pude apreciar tal beleza no sábado de manhã, já que chegamos tarde na sexta e a única coisa que eu fiz foi descansar, já que o dia seguinte seria longo. Mas eu não pude apreciar tanto assim o local, já que logo após o café da manhã, o chefe da equipe avisou-nos que teríamos duas horas para nos prepararmos e então seguiríamos com a proposta.

A proposta dessa viagem seria uma entrevista exclusiva com a _realeza_ do local. A família _Grimaldi, _uma das 48 monarquias que existiam atualmente. Minha função: fotografar cada mínimo detalhe da entrevista e depois um ensaio com o príncipe Alberto II, sua noiva Charlene Wittstock, uma ex-nadadora sul-africana e suas duas irmãs, as princesas Caroline de Mônaco e Stéphanie de Mônaco. Na entrevista o príncipe e sua noiva dariam alguns detalhes a respeito do noivado deles e sobre o casamento que ocorreria em julho de 2011.

Tudo ocorreu como o planejado; conseguimos fotos maravilhosas do Palácio do Príncipe de Mônaco, a entrevista ocorreu de forma calma e podemos ter algumas demonstrações públicas de afeto entre os noivos, o que me fez ter mais saudades de Bella. Apenas no final do dia eu pude aproveitar do meu tempo livre e fazer uma ligação para Bella, onde conversamos brevemente, pois ambos estávamos cansados e finalizamos a ligação com a expectativa do amanhã.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Acordei cedo no domingo e tomei um banho relaxante, infelizmente eu não pude aproveitar o sol de Mônaco e fazer um mergulho nas águas do mar mediterrâneo, mas eu pretendia voltar aqui junto a Bella e poderíamos fazer isso. Eu nunca havia, de fato, adentrado o mar. Eu já havia ido a vários locais em que havia praias, lagos e coisas assim, mas sempre preferi ficar dentro do quarto ou nas ruas fotografando.

Só então eu notei que não havia aproveitado a vida. Tantos lugares maravilhosos em que eu sempre tive condições de ir, mas sempre preferir apenas fotografar, _ver_, e não,_sentir_.

Balancei a cabeça, sem entender o motivo de tais pensamentos. O que eu mais queria era pegar logo aquele avião e voar para minha Paris querida, onde eu poderia ir até Bella e matar a saudade que eu sentia.

Passar esse pouco tempo em Mônaco foi até agradável, eu diria. O lugar é maravilhoso, com uma arquitetura de dar inveja e paisagens lindas. Mas eu realmente sentia falta de Paris. Sentia falta da minha cidade da luz. Mas, acima de tudo, sentia falta de Bella. Sentia falta daquilo que compartilhamos na noite em que eu tive que partir.

Era estranho descobrir estar apaixonado. Eu, Edward Cullen, havia encontrado o amor. Ri, observando a paisagem ficar menor na medida em que o helicóptero subia. Eu sempre invejei Alice e Emmett, por ambos terem encontrado seus respectivos pares amorosos, e eu não. Claro que eu me sentia péssimo por tal ato, mas não era algo que eu pudesse evitar.

Mas agora… bem, agora eu tinha Bella. Ela me amava e eu a amava. Simples assim. Tão simples como… respirar.

****~x~****

O caminho de helicóptero até o aeroporto não foi longo, mas assim que adentrei o avião, apaguei completamente.

Acordei pouco antes de pousarmos e estava feliz por chegar mais cedo do que o previsto. Assim que pisei no solo parisiense senti uma imensa vontade de ligar para Bella, avisá-la que eu já estava chegando. Mas a _surpresa_ seria melhor, não seria?

Decidi ignorar o _medo_ que sentia e peguei minha mala, despedi-me de todos e segui para o carro. Segui rapidamente para casa, parando no caminho para comprar alguns crepes e uma rosa para Bella.

Estacionei o carro e cumprimentei o porteiro, indo em seguida para o elevador. Finalmente cheguei ao meu andar e abri a porta. Havia algumas fotos espalhadas pelo chão. Umas eram minhas, outras de Bella e algumas de nós dois juntos. Vi que elas trilhavam um caminho.

Sorri e comecei a andar. Notei que em cima da mesa havia um papel, peguei-o e reconheci a letra de Bella.

_Siga as fotos e encontre o tesouro!_

_Bella._

Um outro sorriso, só que maior, surgiu em meus lábios e eu comecei a seguir as fotos, chegando próximo ao quarto e já podendo vê-lo iluminado por velas com um cheiro adocicado e uma suave música clássica tocar.

– Bella? – chamei.

Olhei para os lados e não obtive resposta.

– _Vie_? – chamei novamente.

Estranhei não obter nenhuma resposta e fui até o banheiro, ver se ela estava lá. Talvez ela estivesse na banheira e havia adormecido. Mas não a achei. Comecei a sentir uma dor estranha no peito e voltei para a sala.

– Bella? Isso é alguma brincadeira?

Comecei a procurar pelos cômodos, até passar pelo corredor e escorregar em algo. Senti aquele cheiro forte de fixador e abri a porta, encontrando Bella desmaiada no chão e com o pote derramado perto de seu rosto.

–BELLA? BELLA? – chamei, tentando acordá-la. – Não, não pode ser…

Ofeguei vendo seu rosto todo molhado, principalmente na região dos olhos e comecei a chorar. Por Deus, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não agora, não com Bella…

Peguei-a no colo e fechei seu roupão, peguei as chaves do carro e fiz o que tinha que ser feito: levei-a para o hospital. No caminho liguei para Emmett e pedi que ele avisasse os pais de Bella e ele disse que faria isso e viria em seguida para o hospital.

Adentrei o hospital com Bella em meus braços e algumas pessoas olhavam-me assustadas enquanto eu corria atrás de alguém que pudesse atendê-la. Felizmente isso não demorou e logo estavam levando-a até uma sala.

– Por favor, espere aqui, Sr Cullen – o médico pediu.

Assenti, sabendo que eu não poderia entrar de maneira alguma. Enquanto os minutos se passavam o desespero ia aumentando em mim e eu já criava várias situações em minha cabeça, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido a Bella.

Eu não iria me perdoar nunca se algo de ruim acontecesse a ela.

Nunca.

– Edward. – A voz grossa de Emmett tirou-me de meus devaneios e eu levantei o olhar, vendo-o ao lado de Rosalie e Alice.

– Como Bella está? – Alice indagou com a voz chorosa.

– Ela está fazendo uns exames, ninguém ainda veio me dizer nada. Todos passam direto…

– Fica calmo, Edward – Rosalie disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. – É assim mesmo. Eles precisam ter certeza antes de virem dar o laudo final. Vai dar tudo certo, ok?

– Sr Cullen?

Levantei-me de supetão ao ouvir a voz do médico e o encontrei encarando-me.

– O senhor é o que da Srta Swan?

– Namorado – respondi. – Está tudo bem com ela, Doutor?

– A paciente sofreu um traumatismo crânio-encefálico e está em coma induzido. Há também outras suspeitas, ao examiná-la encontramos grande quantidade de um líquido extremamente químico em seu rosto, usado para revelação manual de fotos. No momento estamos examinando-a para poder termos certeza. Mas eu já posso informá-lo, que se o líquido tiver entrado em contado com a córnea isso trará conseqüências drásticas.

– Que conseqüências? – Emmett indagou-o.

– Infelizmente ela pode ficar cega permanentemente.

– Cega?

Ele assentiu e eu sentia meu mundo perder o chão.

– Eu… eu posso vê-la.

– Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Fiz o que ele pediu e chegamos a um corredor com dezenas de portas.

– Normalmente eu não poderia deixá-lo vê-la agora, por isso peço que seja discreto e não demore ok?

Assenti e adentrei o quarto.

Na medida em que eu ia me aproximando da cama que Bella se encontrava, eu sentia meu peito ficar pequeno. Meu coração ia se apertando e as lágrimas não hesitaram em cair como uma chuva torrencial.

Ali estava ela, a razão do meu viver, deitada em uma cama de hospital, usando trajes que a deixavam com uma aparência ainda mais doente. Seu rosto estava pálido e os lábios secos. Os cabelos pareciam sem vida e eu daria tudo para ver seus olhos.

Mas eu não podia.

Acariciei sem rosto e notei como sua pele, que antes era tão macia, parecia mais áspera agora. Mas isso não me impediu de beijar cada canto de seu rosto e sussurrar que eu a amava.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor. Eu vou fazer ficar bem. Eu vou, eu vou… Eu preciso ir agora, mas eu volto. Eu te amo, viu?

Dei-lhe um selinho, mesmo sabendo que não seria retribuído e saí do quarto.

Quando cheguei à sala de espera, não foi preciso dizer nada, logo os braços fortes do meu irmão abraçaram-me. Eu sabia que Emmett também estava sofrendo. Todos nós estávamos. Mas sabia também que nenhuma dor era maior que a minha.

******~x~******

Uma semana e Bella ainda estava em coma. Eu não aguentava mais vê-la daquela forma. Eu não saía do hospital por nada. Alice havia buscado algumas roupas para mim e minha sorte é que por uma semana eu estava de folga na revista. Mas, infelizmente, hoje eu teria que ir. A diretoria da revista já estava ciente de tudo o que havia acontecido com Bella e seria bem provável que ela não voltasse a trabalhar como modelo.

– Eu fico com ela, Edward. Hoje eu não trabalho – Emmett assegurou-me.

– Tudo bem, qualquer coisa ligue-me.

– Eu ligarei.

Torcendo para que Bella acordasse, saí do hospital e fui trabalhar.

******~x~******

O dia não foi muito agradável. Eu tirei fotos monotonamente das modelos e fiz o processo de revelação da mesma forma. Fui à reunião, sentei-me e fingi prestar atenção no que o diretor falava, enquanto, na verdade, eu pensava em Bella. Comi. Descansei. Tirei mais fotos. Olhei o celular; nenhuma ligação. Tomei café. Editei fotos. E nenhuma ligação.

Já cansado de esperar qualquer sinal de fumaça vindo de Emmett, bati cartão na revista, mesmo sabendo que ganharia advertências por tal ato e fui para o hospital, torcendo para que Bella estivesse melhor.

Assustei-me com o celular tocando e o atendi.

– _Alô, Edward?_

– Renée?

– _Oi meu querido, como vão às coisas? A Bella deu algum sinal?_

Os pais de Bella não puderam vir, pois o país estava em alerta a algum atentado então os aeroportos estavam em sua maioria bloqueados.

– Tudo na mesma, Renée. Eu tenho fé que Bella acorde logo. Estou indo agora mesmo para o hospital, quando chegar lá, se tiver notícias, eu lhe ligo.

– _Está certo, querido. Estamos todos orando por Bella._

– Aqui também.

Finalizamos a ligação e eu voltei minha atenção para o trânsito.

******~x~******

Estacionei o carro e fui em direção ao quarto que Bella estava. Meu coração palpitando cada vez mais.

– _ONDE EU ESTOU? QUE LUGAR É ESSE? SOCORRO! – _escutei a voz de Bella e senti meu coração falhar.

Era ela. _Minha _Bella. Ela estava bem. Ela havia acordado. Finalmente.

– Calma Bella, é o Emmett. Calma. Sh…

– _Emmett?_

Abri a porta esperando por tudo, _menos_ por aquilo que eu vi, ou melhor, ouvi.

– Sim, Bella. Sou eu. O Edward já está chegando, ok? Fique calma.

– _Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_ – choramingou, confusa.

_Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_

_Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_

_Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_

_Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_

_Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro?_

Ela… ela não se lembrava de mim? Tudo escuro? Então ela havia ficado cega?

Meu deus, o que _eu_ fiz?

Saí do quarto correndo e fui até onde o médico estava.

– Doutor, por favor, Bella acordou. Mas ela está falando coisas estranhas…

Ele assentiu e correu até o quarto. Eu encostei-me na parede vendo-o examiná-la. Emmett olhava-me incrédulo e eu não conseguia ter nenhuma reação. Quando ele terminou de avaliá-la chamou-me com um aceno de cabeça para fora do quarto e eu fui.

– Então, Doutor?

– A queda foi pior do que prevíamos Sr Cullen. Já havia essa possibilidade, mas era remota. Eu quero que entenda, a perda de memória recente é provisória. A Srta Swan atingiu parte do cérebro que fez com que danificasse parte de sua memória…

– Quanto de sua memória?

– Talvez ela não se lembre de alguns fatos da infância, mas sua memória mais recente, isto é, a de alguns meses atrás até o dia de hoje, esta completamente danificada e ela não se lembra de nada. Mas com alguns exercícios e ajuda dos familiares e amigos mais próximos, ela pode sim recuperar a memória, ou pelo menos, boa parte dela.

Estático, sem conseguir dizer nenhuma palavra, apenas assenti e saí dali. Não consegui entrar no quarto de Bella para vê-la. Peguei as chaves do carro e fui dirigir sem destino.

Parei em uma praça quase na saída da cidade. Ela parecia estar abandonada, ao julgar pelas raízes das plantas tomando conta de alguns bancos. Sentei-me em um deles e deixei as lágrimas caírem.

Céus! Tudo isso era minha culpa! Eu tirei Bella de seu curso natural. Eu havia ensinado-a a revelar fotos. _Eu_ havia apresentado esse mundo a ela.

Agora eu havia estragado o que eu mais amava nela.

Seus olhos... Ah seus olhos… Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos que eu já vira em minha vida. Castanhos, como um mar de chocolate. Nenhuma estrela possuía aquele brilho. Era algo único dela. Algo que iria acabar, e o único culpado disso, sou eu. E eu não sabia o que fazer para poder mudar isso.

Nada.

Eu me sentia um incapacitado. Um infeliz… como eu pudera causar tanta dor a uma pessoa? Se eu não tivesse ensinado-a tudo aquilo… se eu não tivesse…

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Berrei, querendo extravasar tudo o que eu sentia.

Ódio. Remorso. Medo. Aborrecimento. Arrependimento. Temor.

Eu estava aterrorizado. E agora? Como seria? Bella estava _cega_ e sequer lembrava-se de mim. Ela _nunca_ iria me perdoar. Eu tirei-lhe seu bem mais precioso. Tirei-lhe sua _visão_.

Se eu tivesse sido mais cuidadoso.

Se…

Mas nada mudaria o que havia ocorrido.

_"__– Eu não sei os motivos que a fizeram chorar. Mas saiba que farei o que eu puder para que esse ato não se repita novamente. Eu farei de tudo, Bella, apenas para deixá-la a salvo. Seja do que for."_

Lembrei-me de prometer isso a Bella. E eu não quebraria essa promessa.

******~x~****  
><strong>

– Edward! – Alice gritou de alívio quando me viu entrar em casa. – onde você estava? Eu fiquei tão pre…

Ela calou-se ao ver meu rosto inchado de tanto chorar e correu em minha direção.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Edward – Alice sussurrou, abraçando-me.

– Eu sei, Alice. Eu _vou _fazer ficar bem.

E naquele momento, silenciosamente, eu prometi – novamente – que faria.

******~x~****  
><strong>

**Três dias depois.**

******~x~******

Terminei de organizar minhas coisas, separando-as por cores, modelos e tamanhos. Coloquei nas devidas gavetas. Separei as meias também, deixando-as em pares.

Por fim, acabei de colocar tudo em seu devido lugar em meu antigo quarto, que agora seria meu novo quarto e olhei para a porta. Vendo minha mãe encarando-me com os olhos embargados.

Olhei para baixo e senti uma lágrima escorrer. Ouvi os passos da minha mãe e então senti suas mãos pequenas afagando minhas costas.

– Você tem certeza?

– Não há outra maneira, mamãe…

– Talvez s…

– Por favor, mamãe… Não vamos discutir isso de novo, certo?

– Você é adulto, meu bem. Tem total controle de suas decisões, certo? Independente de tudo, eu sou sua mãe e irei apoiá-lo.

– Obrigado.

Abracei-a e logo me despedi, pois antes queria passar em meu apartamento. Ela assentiu e eu dei um pequeno beijo em sua testa. Saí de casa, despedindo-me de meu pai e fui para meu apartamento.

******~x~****  
><strong>

Abri a porta e ver todos aqueles móveis empacotados, com lençóis brancos por cima, era no mínimo diferente. Era uma sensação de… perda. Eu esperava chorar, ou pelo menos, sentir uma dor no peito por abandonar tudo isso.

Mas eu não seria mais capaz de viver aqui. Não depois de tudo. Passei a mão pelas paredes e fui caminhando até minha antiga sala de revelação. Olhei para o chão e senti meu estômago se embrulhar. Fora exatamente aqui que eu havia encontrado Bella. O pote do fixador ainda estava jogado em um canto qualquer do chão.

Acariciei a bancada com a ponta dos dedos e novamente fui sentindo aquela sensação de perda em mim. Passei a mão nas prateleiras e nos potes cheios. Abri as gavetas e surpreendi-me ao ver algumas fotos ali. Folheei-as e suspirei vendo uma foto de Bella. Tão… perfeita...

Guardei a foto de novo e vi uma de nós dois. Passei o dedo sobre ele e a guardei no bolso da minha camisa.

_Sempre comigo_, prometi.

Saí dali e voltei para a sala. Alice estava sentada no sofá, usando uma roupa completamente preta e óculos escuros.

– Até parece que você está indo enterrar alguém, credo.

– Podemos ir logo? Eu não acredito que estou concordando com essa loucura, Edward! Você _não _tem o poder de decidir o que fazer da vida _dela_! E sabe muito bem disso! Ela tem o direito de saber, Edward – choramingou. – Ela tem o direito de poder _escolher_, entende?

– Alice…

– Ok, ok… Você não vai e escutar, como sempre. Mas isso _não_ vai dar certo! Um dia ela vai _sim_ descobrir _tudo_. O médico disse que era provisório… Argh, você é tão teimoso!

– Nós já discutimos os motivos, Alice. E se você contar alguma coisa pra ela, eu ficarei…

–… extremamente chateado e aborrecido com você, Alice. Você sabe muito bem que isso é o melhor para ela e _blábláblá – _disse, imitando minha voz. – Mas vou te dizer uma coisa, Edward: você está errado!

– Será que podemos ir logo?

– Certo – bufou.

Dei uma última olhada em minha antiga casa e suspirei. Era hora de uma _nova_ vida.

Eu prometi a Bella que a salvaria, e eu seria sua salvação.

****~x~****

**Hmmmm... capítulo meio tenso, hein? O Edward disse que vai salvá-la, mas o que será que ele vai fazer? Será que ele vai embora ou...? Alguma opinião? Deixem reviews que eu posto até domingo de manhã o último capítulo - sim, o próximo é o último, mas ainda tem o epílogo e um capítulo especial.**

**Nos vemos no domingo.**

**Bjs**


	13. Capítulo 12 - Anjo

**Postei o/s nova: **_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8993026/1/Love-Honey_

**Capítulo Doze – Anjo**

Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa. Eu me lembrava de o local estar molhado. Sim. Havia algo molhado. No chão. Em minhas roupas. Em meu rosto. Eu me lembro que a pancada foi forte. Mas depois disso, só me veio à escuridão.

Eu pensei ter ouvido vozes. Na verdade, apenas uma voz. E ela suplicava. Na verdade, _ele_ suplicava. Parecia alguma espécie de anjo. Eu não sei.

– _Bella? – _A voz chamava.

Eu queria responder '_estou aqui'_. Mas eu nem ao menos sabia onde estava. Se eu soubesse, talvez isso facilitasse as coisas. E porque o local era tão escuro?

– _Vie? _– Novamente meus ouvidos foram tomados pela beleza daquela voz.

Porque ele estava me chamando de vida? Eu podia jurar que meu coração havia acelerado em apenas escutá-la. Era tão doce…

A escuridão foi tornando-se mais sombria. Eu queria gritar.

O que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu estaria morrendo? Esse seria o estágio em que eu passaria da vida à morte? Eu nunca tive medo da morte, então porque eu temia tanto esse momento?

_Oh, Bella, não seja hipócrita, _minha mente chiava.

Certo. Talvez eu já tivesse certo medo da morte. Todavia depois que eu me curei… eu nunca pensei que ela pudesse chegar tão rápida. Mas se isso era a morte, por estava tudo escuro? O céu deveria ser um local branco, não deveria? Ou menos nuvioso do que esse... E se aqui não fosse o céu… e se fosse… o _inferno_?

Mas isso não fazia sentido. Se isso fosse _mesmo_ o inferno, porque tria um anjo tão doce falando comigo?

Então me veio o desespero. Onde estava a voz do anjo?

_Anjo? Onde você está?_

Mas não veio resposta. Ao invés disso eu senti ser apoiada em algum lugar e tudo se foi.

**~x~**

_Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip._

Balancei a cabeça, querendo que aquele barulho irritante sumisse. Mas isso não adiantou muito. Ao invés disso o barulho tornou-se mais frenético. Eu sentia meu corpo deitado um lugar desconfortável.

Uma cama, talvez?

Bom, se fosse _mesmo_ uma cama ela deveria ser no mínimo duas vezes maior e três vezes mais confortável. Eu sentia fios passando pelo meu braço, prendendo-me. Sentia algo preso em meu indicador direito. E ouvia alguns passos ao longe. Alguns murmúrios soavam ao longe.

_Onde eu estava?_

Temerosa, abri os olhos.

Mas tudo continuou escuro. Porque ainda estava escuro? Eu tentei manter a calma. Eu sentia meu corpo todo pesado, talvez eu estivesse naquele estágio da manhã onde você está meio que dormindo e acordando. Aquele que você abre os olhos, mas a claridade é tanta que você os fecha de novo. Eu poderia ter aberto e fechado rápido demais para sequer notar…

Droga! Eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de dormir mais um pouco, eu precisava ir fazer a entrevista em um café. No café da futura _noiva _de Emmett. Se eu atrasasse perderia essa chance.

Mas eu sabia que não podia estar em meu quarto… Afinal, meu colchão não era dos melhores, mas com certeza era mais confortável do que _isso_ em que eu estava deitada. O tamanho também era diferente. Até mesmo o _cheiro_ costumava ser diferente.

_Chega, _ordenei a mim mesma. _Abra os olhos, Bella. Não tenha medo._

E abri.

Escuridão.

Era tudo que estava a minha frente. O _bip_ irritante começou a ficar mais rápido novamente, e eu senti o desespero crescer em mim. E, talvez, no ato mais desesperado que já tive, comecei a gritar.

– ONDE EU ESTOU? QUE LUGAR É ESSE? SOCORRO!

Eu queria me debater, mas os fios me impediam. Então eu senti uma mão áspera tocar minhas mãos. Imediatamente fiquei tensa. Eu queria gritar novamente, mas antes que eu fizesse algo, ele se pronunciou.

– Calma Bella, é o Emmett. Calma. Sh…

– Emmett? – sussurrei. Eu o conhecia. Então esse lugar não poderia ser algo _ruim_.

Senti meu corpo relaxar, mas não o suficiente. Porque diabos eu ainda via tudo escuro? Ou melhor, porque diabos eu não via absolutamente nada?

– Sim, Bella. Sou eu. O Edward já está chegando, ok? Fique calma.

– Edward? Quem é Edward? E porque tudo está tão escuro? – choraminguei.

Eu estava cansada desse escuro todo! Sentia uma dor forte na cabeça, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse estourar em mil pedaços.

_Edward?_

Porque Emmett havia mencionado esse nome? Por mais que soasse charmoso, de uma maneira completamente encantadora, eu sequer conhecia alguém chamado Edward. A não ser o irmão de Emmett, mas nunca o havia visto em toda minha vida. Não só por falta de oportunidade, mas também por ele não era bem o meu _tipo_. Céus, o que eu estava pensando?

Eu estava _mesmo_ em um debate interno sobre o irmão de Emmett ser ou não ser o meu tipo de homem? Que futilidade! Além do mais eu tinha algo mais importante para saber. Precisava saber onde eu estava, porque eu estava aqui – aliás, o que _Emmett _fazia aqui? –, precisava entender o porquê de me sentir tão _vazia… _e porque essas malditas luzes ainda estão apagadas!

– Emm? – sussurrei.

– O que foi, Bells?

– Onde eu estou?

– Você… - senti-o gaguejar. – Você está em um hospital, pequena.

– O que aconteceu? Eu não me lembro de ter vindo parar aqui... E por que a luz está apagada? Agora que eu acordei você já pode acender, certo?

– Bella, meu bem, as luzes… – suspirou.

– O que tem elas? Estão queimadas? Isso esclareceria muita coisa…

A cada palavra que saía de minha boca, eu me sentia mais descrente. É… esse meu otimismo não estava ajudando em nada no momento.

Escutei passos de pessoas entrando no quarto. Eu pude notar que eram mais de uma. Mas apenas uma das pessoas se aproximou. Supus ser um médico.

– Srta Swan, certo? – indagou.

– Sim.

– Pode me dizer em qual mês estamos?

– Hm… fevereiro? Talvez março.

– Ok.

Ele examinou mais algumas coisas. Ficou mexendo em meus olhos. E eu podia vê-lo segurando aquelas _lanterninhas_ e apontando-as para meus olhos. Mas esse era o problema.

Eu conseguia imaginar.

Mas não conseguia _ver_.

Escutou novamente os passos, indicando que, provavelmente o médico e seu_companheiro_ silencioso, estivessem saindo do quarto. Esperei alguns segundos e então deixei o soluço romper em minha garganta seca.

– Emm? – sussurrei novamente.

– Sim?

– Eu estou _cega,_ não estou?

Pela resposta silenciosa e o caloroso abraço que ele me deu no segundo seguinte, eu supus que a resposta era apenas uma: sim, eu estava _cega_. Emmett deu um soluço esganiçado, como o de um urso sendo ferido e eu passei as mãos em suas costas.

– Sh… vai dar certo. Isso não pode ser o fim do mundo, certo?

– Bella, como você consegue? – indagou, e eu o senti dar um pequeno sorriso. – Como consegue ser tão otimista mesmo nessas horas?

– Eu aprendi com o tempo… Ah, Emm! Sua futura noiva vai ficar desapontada comigo! – fiz biquinho.

– Por que ela ficaria, Bells?

– Eu marquei uma entrevista com ela para hoje. Mas estou empacada nesse hospital! Aliás, porque mesmo eu empaquei diviníssimo aqui?

Ele parecia não saber o que dizer.

E isso me assustou.

– O que você está me escondendo? Emmett McCarty Cullen!

– Não é nada, Bells. Eu só acho que isso é algo que um médico se sinta mais confortável em dizer do que eu entende?

– Certo… - murmurei, desconfiada. – E em que _diviníssimo _lugar está o médico que irá proferir como eu vim parar aqui?

_Diviníssimo? Proferir?_ Desde quando essas palavras fazem parte do meu vocabulário? Só então notei que não eram as únicas que eu havia falado. _Empacar _ao invés de _parar_? _Esclarecer _no lugar de _explicar_?

Balancei a cabeça, isso poderia ser explicado depois.

Mas eu anotei mentalmente para que eu não me esquecesse.

****~x~****

– Então foi isso que aconteceu? Eu estava em meu apartamento lavando algumas roupas, quando um cano estourou bem na minha frente. Então com a pressão da água eu caí, batendo a cabeça e derrubando o balde com o líquido de tira manchas em meu rosto?

– Sim – Emmett concordou.

– Por isso a perda de memória e a cegueira? Isso soa tão típico de mim…

– Srta Swan em relação a sua perda de memória, tenho que dizer que ela não é permanente. Com o tempo ela voltará, e se seus amigos a ajudarem, ela voltará ainda mais rápido.

– Mas e a cegueira, Doutor?

– Existem cirurgias… geralmente doadores de córneas. Mas esse é um processo mais demorado. A Srta deverá entrar em uma fila de espera e veríamos se a córnea é compatível ou não. Se a Srta quiser já colocamo-la na fila de espera e assim que possível entraremos em contato. Precisarei de um responsável para assinar em seu nome, e preencher o formulário de receptor, já que a Srta não está em condições de fazê-lo. A Srta possuí algum parente residindo em Paris?

– Não… pode ser algum amigo? Tipo o Emmett?

– Claro.

Escutei-o pedindo Emmett para assinar alguns papéis e então ele se despediu, deixando o formulário com Emmett e dizendo que voltava para pegar depois.

– Vai dar tudo certo, pequena.

– Eu sei. Vamos preencher esse formulário logo…

E eu realmente esperava que tudo desse certo. Eu não imagino minha vida sem a dádiva de ver.

****~x~****

**_Três dias depois_**

****~x~****

Certamente eu deveria estar louca. Além de estar cega, eu havia perdido a memória, e mesmo assim eu não estava em uma profunda depressão. Eu procurava ver isso pelo lado positivo da coisa. Procurava entender e, quem sabe, procurar um lado positivo nisso. Se é que realmente tinha um.

É claro que tinha.

Eu sabia disso.

Nada na vida acontecia por acaso. Tudo tinha um propósito, uma meta. A vida era assim; sempre querendo nos passar uma lição. Seja ela positiva ou não. E geralmente, quando acontecia alguma _desgraça_, sempre viria algo bom depois. Foi isso que eu aprendi.

Não existe um pequeno ditado – era um ditado? – que dizia assim: depois de toda tempestade sempre haverá um sol?

A tempestade havia acontecido, e com ela foi-se minha visão e minha memória. Agora, fielmente, eu esperava pelo meu sol.

Escutei o barulho de alguém adentrando o quarto, mas permaneci de olhos fechados. Que diferença faria se eu os abrisse? Pois é, nenhuma. Imaginei que fosse Emmett chegando da lanchonete – como meus pais não moravam aqui, e sim nos Estados Unidos, e como eu também não tinha nenhum parente aqui, Emmett cuidava de mim. Às vezes, Rosalie também ficava alguns minutos ao meu lado, conversando comigo. –, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração pesada em algum canto do quarto.

Eu podia perguntar quem era, mas meu coração acelerado impedia-me. Eu estava ansiosa. Sem ao menos saber por quê. Parecia que algo grande iria acontecer.

– Srta Swan?

Então tudo voltou ao normal. Abri meus olhos, não que isso fosse mudar algo e sussurrei uma resposta.

– Sim, Doutor?

– Tenho ótimas notícias.

Eu não precisava escutar suas palavras, logos meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Eu já sabia o que era. Já sabia do que se tratava. E tudo o que eu fiz, foi chorar. Chorar de alívio, de emoção.

– A cirurgia ocorrerá nessa madrugada. Por hora a Srta pode descansar. Chamaremos a Srta para os procedimentos pré-cirúrgicos em duas horas.

– Obrigada – agradeci com os olhos marejados.

Ele se despediu e assim que o ouvi fechar a porta comecei a chamar por Emmett. Escutei o barulho e algo caindo e comecei a rir, imaginando-o caindo no chão.

– O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Quer que eu traga comida da lanchonete pra você?

– Não – sorri. – Eu tenho ótimas notícias. O médico acabou de sair do quarto…

– Então quer dizer que…?

– Sim, sim, sim!

– Oh, Bells! Eu estou tão feliz! Enfim, quando vai ser a cirurgia?

– Hoje de madrugada. Agora eu só preciso descansar…

– Tudo bem, pequena. Durma um pouco que eu ficarei de olho.

– Ah, Emm? Você pode ligar meus pais e avisá-los?

– Claro.

Agradeci e fechei os olhos. U duvidava muito de que fosse dormir, mas eu precisava relaxar e se eu ficasse acordada Emmett e eu não pararíamos de falar.

– O Edward vai ficar radiante com essa notícia… - escutei Emm sussurrar.

_Edward? De novo essa história de Edward? Será que era alguém que eu conhecia?_

Dei de ombros, depois eu o perguntaria.

Escutei a porta do quarto se abrindo, e logo mais se fechando. Provavelmente Emmett indo avisar meus pais, ou indo a lanchonete comer algo. Abri os olhos, mesmo não enxergando, era bastante frustrante ficar de olhos fechados. Era tipo quando você os fechava para dormir, mas o sono não vinha.

Suspirei e ouvi a porta ser aberta de novo. Fechei os olhos, eu esperava que Emmett pensasse que eu estivesse dormindo. Pesei um pouco minha respiração, mas pela forma como meu coração se acelerou eu imaginei que não fosse Emmett ali.

Eu senti uma mão deslizar pelo colchão, bem ao lado de minha perna. Isso fez minha pele estremecer, não de medo, ou frio. Parecia mais com ansiedade, expectativa. Desejo. Eu pensei em abrir os olhos, mas isso não me parecia sensato no momento.

Dedos macios passaram pelos meus braços e o arrepio em meu corpo ficou maior. Eu senti uma respiração quente e um hálito de hortelã soprarem em meu rosto, então senti um leve beijo em minha testa.

– Eu vou fazer dar certo, _Ma Vie – _ele sussurrou.

Uma voz doce, rouca, baixa.

– Está na hora – uma voz fina pronunciou-se. – Você vai acordá-la se não formos.

– Estou indo – ele disse, e então, sussurrou perto de meu ouvido: – Eu te amo, Bella.

Novamente senti um formigamento. Ele me amava. Mas ele quem? Eu estava tão entorpecida que sequer conseguia pronunciar-me. E quando eu menos esperava, lábios doces beijaram meus lábios. Por um breve segundo. Então ele se afastou.

Escutei seus passos até ele e a mulher saírem.

Meu coração voltou ao normal, todo o formigamento se foi e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

****~x~****

Eu não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado. As únicas coisas das quais eu sabia, era de que a cirurgia já havia durado uma hora e que no momento eu estava deitada na mesma cama de antes, com uma faixa vedando meus olhos.

– Emm? – chamei.

– Hm? – ele resmungou.

– Falta muito tempo para eu poder tirar essa faixa?

– Eu acho que não, Bells… O médico deve vir logo.

Eu sentia sua voz feliz, mas por trás dela havia uma tristeza profunda. Ele havia brigado com Rosalie?

– Eu acho que você não deveria ter passado tanto tempo aqui… - murmurei.

– O quê? Por quê? Não gostou da minha companhia? – Ele parecia ofendido.

– Não é isso… é que bem, você passou muito tempo aqui, então teve que abandonar sua noiva por uns tempos…

– Hein?

– Sua briga com Rosalie. Eu notei que você está meio triste…

– Ah… sim, isso… Minha briga com Rosalie. Não se preocupe com isso, a gente vai resolver isso. Na verdade, ela já está vindo aqui. E minha irmã virá com ela.

– Sua irmã?

– Sim. A Alice. Eu já falei dela com você, certo? Ela é noiva do irmão de Rose.

– Ah! Claro… É engraçado isso, vocês dois irmãos, noivos de Rosalie e Jasper, que também são irmãos – ri. – Se eles tivessem mais uma irmã ela poderia namorar com aquele seu irmão carrancudo. O Edward.

_Edward…_

Emmett riu e afagou minhas mãos.

– Carrancudo. É estranho você falando isso.

Porque eu sentia que ele estava me escondendo algo?

– A propósito, você lembra de que nunca conheceu minha mãe? Ela resolveu vir dar uma forcinha pra você hoje, já que seus pais não estão aqui… Infelizmente meu pai não poderá vir, nem Jasper… Mas eu, Rosalie, Alice e minha mãe faremos companhia a você!

– Ah, Emm! Que gentil da parte dela… Na verdade, é gentil da parte de todos. Uma pena que não conhecerei seu pai hoje.

– Quando o médico tirar essa faixa de seus olhos, você verá como o quarto está cheio de balões, chocolates e flores… alguns de seus amigos mandaram – mudou de assunto. – Ah, espero que não se importe, mas eu comi algum dos chocolates.

Sorri.

Pretendia respondê-lo, mas batidas na porta me interromperam.

– _Toc-toc – _uma voz fina sussurrou.

– Ah, olá Alice – Emmett disse. – Alice, essa é Bella.

Eu pude ouvi-la bufar baixinho quando Emmett nos _apresentou_, mas não falei nada.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella – ela disse, pegando minha mão.

Eu sentia conhecer aquela voz…

– Igualmente… quando o médico tirar essa faixa de meus olhos, poderei vê-la como se deve.

Ela riu levemente.

– Onde está a mamãe e Rose? – Emm indagou-a.

– Elas estão visitando uma _amiga_ que também está no hospital, mas elas já estão vindo.

Ficamos conversando sobre algumas coisas amenas, e Alice comentou o quanto meu quarto estava cheio de tudo aquilo que Emm citou. Não demorou muito e Rosalie e Esme chegaram. Fomos devidamente apresentadas, e eu tinha uma sensação estranha de_dèjá vu_.

Logo depois o médico chegou e pediu que todos afastassem da cama para que ele tirasse a faixa. Meu coração acelerou. E se não tivesse dado certo?

Eu fui sentindo a faixa ir afrouxando em minha cabeça, até ela sumir por completo. Eu ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

– Srta Swan? – chamou o médico. – Você pode abrir os olhos agora.

Fiz o que ele pediu. E tudo foi passando em câmera lenta. A claridade foi invadindo meus olhos, e aos poucos eles foram desembaçando-se e a imagem foi ficando mais nítida. Pisquei algumas vezes, para me acostumar com a luz e senti meus olhos ficarem embargados.

Eu pude enxergar o médico. Pude enxergar Rosalie ao lado de Emmett, sorrindo para mim. Pude ver a forma dócil que Esme olhava-me e como Alice encarava-me sorrindo. Eu pude ver o quarto branco do hospital, e pude ver todas as coisas que Emmett havia me dito que estavam ali. Eram balões, de todas as cores e formatos. Eram flores, de todos os tipos. Cestas com chocolates. Todos os presentes deixando o quarto branco do hospital com mais vida.

– Então Srta Swan, pode me dizer quantos dedos tem aqui?

– Nove – respondi, rindo.

Ele me examinou por alguns minutos e então sorriu.

– Vejo que está tudo certo. Os primeiros dias serão mais complicados. Terá dia que você enxergará melhor e dia que enxergará com mais dificuldade. É bom que você evite atividades físicas com muito contato. No primeiro ano após a cirurgia, é aconselhado que você venha pelo menos de uma a duas vezes por mês para consultar. Pois ocorre o risco de rejeição. Certo?

Assenti.

– Você ficará em observação até o final do dia e depois será liberada. É bom que fique na companhia de alguém nos primeiros dias.

Novamente assenti e ele se despediu.

– Uau Alice, como você é _mesmo_ bonita – murmurei.

Todos riram. Ficamos conversando, mas não passou mais do que uma hora e eles tiveram que ir. Apenas Emmett e Rosalie ficaram.

– Você pode passar os primeiros dias lá em casa – Rose sugeriu.

– Não seria incômodo? Eu sei que vocês estão preparando coisas para o casamento e tudo mais…

– Não, não… Você pode ficar lá.

– Ok. Eu fico.

****~x~**  
><strong>

**Quinze dias depois**

****~x~****

Eu já me sentia bem melhor. Na verdade minha visão não oscilava tanto mais. Eu já enxergava bem melhor. Às vezes usava uns óculos recomendado pelo médico, quando queria ler algo ou quando estava mais escuro.

Finalmente eu iria para meu apartamento! Não que eu não estivesse gostando de ficar no apartamento de Rosalie, muito pelo contrário, eu estava amando. Era divertido, pois durante o dia eu ajudava Rosalie e Alice a olharem os preparativos do casamento de Rosalie, ou então víamos alguns filmes. Mas eu sentia falta da minha casa.

Havia aquele vazio em mim. Sabe aquele que você só se cura quando está na _sua_casa, no _seu_ quarto, deitada em _sua_ cama? Então… era exatamente assim que eu me sentia. Desci do carro de Emmett e me despedi dele, agradecendo pela milionésima vez a Rosalie por ter cuidado de mim.

– Tudo bem, Bella – sorriu docemente. – Volte sempre que quiser, a propósito, seu emprego ainda está garantido!

– Você é um anjo, Rose.

– Você que é – sorriu.

Com um leve aceno me despedi deles e entrei no apartamento. O porteiro não estava o que era estranho… será que haviam mudado de porteiro e eu não me lembrava por ter perdido a memória?

Balancei a cabeça. _Sem paranóia, Bella, sua memória vai voltar._ Assenti para mim mesma e entrei no elevador.

Quando abri a porta do meu apartamento, esperei sentir o cheiro familiar do meu apartamento, dos meus móveis. Mas o apartamento cheirava a coisas novas. E os móveis eram, de fato, novos. Mas como? Eu sabia que o apartamento havia inundado e que era por isso que eu havia batido a cabeça…

Franzi as sobrancelhas e desci de novo, encontrando o porteiro lá dessa vez.

_Ah, então não tinham demitido ele._

Mas eu não me lembrava o nome dele. Envergonhada, apenas acenei e subi novamente. Peguei meu celular, que Emmett havia encontrado em algum lugar misterioso e liguei para ele.

– _Alô? Bella? Está tudo bem?_

– Emm… porque meu apartamento está desse jeito? Os móveis novos…

– _Ah... isso foi o… er… foi o E… quero dizer, foi o seguro._

– Seguro? Eu gastei dinheiro fazendo isso?

– _Claro _– murmurou. Até mesmo o murmúrio dele parecia descrente. – _Aí, cara… não bate em mim._

_– _Hein?

– _Oh, desculpe, Bells… é um amigo engraçadinho me dando um tapa na cabeça. Mas enfim está tudo bem por aí, certo?_

_– _Certo… vou desligar, Emm. Preciso de um banho relaxante.

– _Ok. Qualquer coisa me ligue, está bem?_

Concordei e finalizei a ligação e só então notei estar do lado de fora do meu apartamento. Entrei e tranquei a porta. Estranhamente, mesmo com todos aqueles móveis novos, eu me sentia… _em casa_. Era como se alguém que _me_ conhecesse e que conhecesse _meus_ gostos, tivesse mobiliado meu apartamento novamente. Ri. Impossível.

Eu havia ido até a geladeira e notei que havia um vinho aberto lá. Peguei-o e olhei. Eu nem gostava tanto de vinho, por que havia aberto um?

Senti uma pontada na cabeça, e deixei que a garrafa espatifasse no chão, derramando o pouco do líquido que havia ali. Em minha cabeça eu escutava uma gargalhada. Mas sim de diversão. Parecia a risada de um homem.

Apoiei-me na porta da geladeira e soltei um gemido de dor.

_O que era aquilo?_

A dor foi passando e a gargalhada sumindo.

– Droga – murmurei, olhando para o chão.

Peguei um pano e comecei a limpar tudo.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Finalmente eu havia tomado meu banho relaxante, e agora estava deitada no sofá, zapeando os canais aleatoriamente quando parei em um canal de golfe. Porque eu havia feito isso? Estranhamente eu não mudei de canal. Deixei ali e fiquei observando o jogo. Não era tão ruim assim… era parado, admito, mas era imprevisível. E assistir àquele jogo me trazia paz.

Uma paz tão boa, que eu quase não notei que estava adormecendo no sofá. _Quase_. Levantei-me e desliguei a televisão, de qualquer forma, eu não estava entendendo nada daquele jogo mesmo…

Fui até o banheiro, escovei meus dentes e deitei. Amanhã seria um novo dia. Eu voltaria a trabalhar e tudo voltaria ao normal.

****~x~**  
><strong>

Eu cheguei cedo ao café. Tão cedo que quando desci do táxi, Rosalie se despedia de Emmett no carro. Cumprimentei-o com um aceno, e Rosalie veio me dar um beijinho na bochecha.

– Bom dia, Bella.

– Bom dia – sorri.

– Então, como foi à readaptação a sua casa? – indagou abrindo a porta e desligando o alarme.

– Foi normal… na verdade eu senti uma dor de cabeça num certo momento.

– Mas por que?

– Foi assim, eu fui até a geladeira pegar algo para beber e achei uma garrafa de vinho lá aí eu a segurei e nesse momento senti uma pequena pontada na cabeça e então fiquei escutando um homem gargalhar, enquanto tomava o vinho… Foi estranho. Acho que eu possa estar recuperando minha memória.

– Quem sabe? – sorriu fraco. – Mas e depois, o que fez? Foi dormir? Porque você chegou cedo!

– Não – ri. – Fiquei assistindo uma partida de golfe, não ria. E só depois de um tempo dormi.

– Golfe… - ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu pensei ouvi-la murmurar algo, mas nada disse. Abrimos o café e alguns minutos depois às outras duas funcionárias chegaram e me ajudaram a arrumar as meses. Foi questão de minutos, até que os primeiros clientes chegaram.

Eu estava limpando uma das mesas, quando aconteceu.

_Eu andava por esse mesmo café, segurando uma bandeja. Eu estava preocupada em não deixá-la cair. Era meu primeiro dia naquele emprego. Mas eu não pude controlar quando a bandeja virou caindo no colo de um homem._

Um homem… balancei a cabeça, vendo que a dor não era tão forte como ontem. Eu estava me lembrando… eu não havia conseguido ver o rosto dele. Mas eu vi seus olhos… Ah… sim, eu vi seus olhos. Eram verdes. O mais puro e brilhante verde que eu já vira em minha vida.

– Está tudo bem, Bella? – Rose indagou.

– Sim, sim… foi só uma dor de cabeça. Nada demais – tentei sorri e voltei ao trabalho.

****~x~**  
><strong>

**_Algumas semanas depois_**

****~x~**  
><strong>

E as semanas foram se passando… Eu já não tinha muita esperança de recuperar minha memória mais. Quer dizer, às vezes eu tinha alguns flashes… mas nada muito concreto. Era sempre com a mesma pessoa. Sempre havia um homem, e eu. Mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, tudo o que eu Havaí visto eram seus olhos… tão verdes… E claro, eu havia escutado sua voz. Uma voz doce, suave e, ao mesmo tempo, sexy, galanteadora.

Suspirei, tentando não pensar muito nisso. Eu precisava me concentrar no que eu estava fazendo no momento.

Terminei de fazer o café expresso, e caminhei até a mesa 7, entregando o pedido. O cliente me deu algumas moedas de gorjeta e eu agradeci, indo atender a próxima mesa. E depois a próxima, a próxima… e assim foi meu dia de trabalho.

O café já estava quase fechando quando Alice apareceu. Cumprimentei-a com um rápido aceno e fui até o banheiro para tirar o uniforme. Alice e eu havíamos marcado de sair para curtir uma noite de garotas. Despedi-me de Rose e saímos.

– Onde você quer me levar?

– Primeiro vamos buscar minha mãe em casa, e depois vamos ao cinema. E, mais tarde, Rosalie vai se encontrar com a gente para planejarmos a despedida de solteiro dela.

– Uau, mas já?

– Bella, em que mês você acha que estamos, baby? Já estamos chegando ao mês de Agosto e o casamento da Rose é em Setembro!

– Que legal, nem havia feito a soma… ela se casa no mês do meu aniversário.

Alice sorriu, como se estivesse tendo uma idéia e anunciou que havíamos chegado.

– Nossa… é lindo aqui.

– Não é? Amo esse lugar… você quer entrar, ou prefere esperar minha mãe aqui?

– Hm… se não se importa gostaria de entrar – senti-me envergonhada. – Preciso usar o banheiro, de qualquer forma.

– Tudo bem – riu e entramos.

A casa era um lugar fantástico, adentramos a sala e notei um homem sentado no sofá, de costas para nós duas.

– Quem está aí? – ele indagou.

Aquela voz… eu a conhecia. Mas não era possível, eu nunca havia visto ele antes…

– Sou eu, Edward.

Edward? Espera… então _esse_ era o Edward? Mas…

– Tem mais alguém com você?

– Hm… uma amiga.

– Certo.

Por que doeu tanto o fato de ele nem se importar em se virar para me ver? Ou por que eu senti uma enorme vontade de correr até ele e o tocar? Como se eu quisesse sentir que ele era real…

Balancei a cabeça.

– O banheiro é à primeira direita depois de você subir as escadas, ok?

Assenti e subi as escadas. Estranhamente eu não me senti temerosa, é como se eu já conhecesse o lugar. Como… como se eu já estivesse ido lá antes…

_Havia um corredor, e ao fim dele uma porta. Eu caminhava ao lado de um homem – o mesmo homem de todas as lembranças – e então ele abriu a porta._

_– Esse é meu quarto._

Suspirei. Não adiantava de nada eu ter essas lembranças… elas não me ajudavam em nada, apenas deixavam-me ainda mais confusa. Segui pela direita e abri a porta que me levaria ao banheiro.

Lavei meu rosto e dei uma penteada em meus cabelos que pareciam ainda mais rebeldes hoje. Mais uma olhada no espelho… eu não estava tão mal assim. Minha pele continuava a mesma, pálida como sempre. Meus cabelos no mesmo tom estranho; um castanho-avermelhado. A única diferença que eu notava em mim, e era estranho não saber o motivo, eram meus olhos. É claro que eles continuavam o mesmo de sempre… mas eles estavam diferentes, como se não houvesse vida neles.

Apaguei as luzes e saí do recinto. Desci as escadas silenciosamente, como se meu corpo estivesse me obrigando a ser silenciosa, eu não havia descido nem dois degraus da enorme escada, quando parei.

– _Alice… - _escutei a voz de seu irmão. Ele estava nervoso, ao que parecia. – _Você_precisa_ parar com isso – _continuou aos sussurros.

– _Se você foi idiota de perdê-la, Edward, eu não serei. Você não pode privá-la da verdade para sempre, sabia?_

_– Nós já falamos sobre isso, Alice. Eu já a machuquei demais._

_– E acha que tomando a dor dela, ela ficará feliz? Ela tinha o direito da escolha! A propósito, ela está se lembrando, Edward. Rose me disse que quase sempre ela tem algum flash de memória, não vai demorar muito até ela se lembrar completamente._

_– Chega! – _Seu tom de voz ficou mais alto._ – Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso._

_– Edward, aonde você vai? – _dessa vez era a voz de Esme

Vi-o vindo em direção a escada e meu coração parou. Estava escuro, eu não podia ver seu rosto. Ele subiu a escada um pouco hesitante, mas conseguiu fazer isso rapidamente. E quando ele passou ao meu lado na escada, parou um pouco, como se quisesse me olhar. Como se estivesse me sentindo, então ele maneou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho, como se nem ao menos tivesse me _visto_ ali.

Senti uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto diante de sua frieza, e a limpei, voltando a descer as escadas.

– Ah, Bella! – Esme cantarolou, como se à alguns minutos atrás não tivesse acontecido aquela briga.

– Olá, Esme.

– Vamos logo? – Alice sorriu.

Era um sorriso forçado, eu percebi. Mas não comentei nada. Eu só queria entender o quê elas estavam falando de mim. O que Edward tinha com isso?

Assenti e fomos.

****~x~**  
><strong>

– Obrigada pela carona, Alice – agradeci e saí do carro.

Às poucas horas que passei com elas foram divertidas. Mas eu ainda estava intrigada; por que diabos elas estavam falando de mim com Edward? Escolha? E a qual escolha eu tinha direito? Tomar minha dor? _Como_ Edward havia tomado minha dor? E o que eu preciso lembrar que ele parece ter tanta raiva, tanto medo?

****~x~**  
><strong>

**_Sete semanas depois_**

****~x~****

11 de Setembro. Se eu estivesse na casa dos meus pais, certamente estaria passando milhares de reportagens sobre o atentado que o correu há anos atrás, mas ao contrário disso, eu estou em Paris, mais precisamente arrumando-me para a despedida de solteiro de Rosalie.

Ela e Alice disseram que se fosse por eles fariam à despedida no dia do meu aniversário, dia 13. Mas infelizmente cairia numa segunda e nem todos iriam. Então comemoraríamos meu aniversário hoje.

Agora eu estava enrolada em uma toalha creme e olhava fixamente para um vestido. Era um vestido comum. Preto. Era um modelo tomara-que-caia que poderia ser completamente liso se não fosse por uns botões prateados pregados em sua lateral.

Segurei-o tentando me lembrar da importância que ele tinha para mim.

_– Hm, acho melhor não – sorriu malicioso. – Eu realmente gostei de você, Bella. E quero ir bem devagar, ok? Se eu entrar agora, posso acabar lhe atacando, e não sei se é algo que você gost..._

_Sem deixar que ele falasse qualquer coisa, aproximei-me rapidamente e beijei seus lábios por um breve segundo._

Coloquei a mão em meus lábios, lembrando-me do beijo…

– _Chega!_

Deixei o vestido de lado e peguei outra roupa que havia ali. Separei-o na cama e vesti um sutiã e vesti uma calcinha qualquer. Estava frio, então vesti uma meia calça cor de pele. Peguei a blusa de linha cinza que havia escolhido e a vesti, vestindo depois a saia preta de babados e colocando a blusa para dentro. Calcei _scarpins _pretos, e surpreendi-mepor não estranhá-los em meu pé. Eu ainda não sabia de onde havia vindo tantas roupas legais para meu guarda roupa. Eu não me lembrava de ter quase nenhuma delas antes…

Peguei uma jaqueta azul – quando é que eu dei dinheiro comprando uma jaqueta dessas? – e a vesti. Eu tinha que admitir, era bonita. Deixei a jaqueta aberta, pois achei que assim ficaria melhor e passei meu perfume. Peguei uma bolsa preta e saí de casa. Eu não estava com paciência para maquiar-me, portanto apenas passei um _gloss_ enquanto o elevador descia.

Olhei-me no espelho do mesmo e ofegue. Eu estava linda. Eu parecia uma daquelas modelos dessas revistas famosas, como a _Vogue, _ou a _Jalou. _Ri comigo mesma, impossível.

Dei boa noite ao porteiro e fui chamar um táxi, o que não demorou. Dei ao motorista o endereço da casa de Esme. A festa seria lá, e elas esvaziaram a casa. Ao que parece Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper e até mesmo Edward foram obrigados a não ficar na casa naquela noite. A festa aconteceria no jardim da casa e quando o táxi se aproximou já pude ouvir algumas risadas e uma música animada tocar.

Paguei o motorista e desci.

Dei meu nome na entrada e o segurança me deixou entrar.

****~x~**  
><strong>

A festa estava animada. Em certo ponto Alice chegou empurrando uma mesa e todas começaram a cantar parabéns para mim. Eu tive direito até mesmo a uma dança com um dos _streepears _que estavam ali. Agradeci timidamente e voltamos a despedida de solteiro.

Sentei-me em uma cadeira próxima a piscina e olhei admirada pela casa. Era linda. Senti um desconforto e outro flash atingiu-me.

_Aproximei-me dela e sorri, vendo uma maravilhosa piscina no jardim, com algumas crianças brincando ali._

_– É lindo – disse. – Aquele é o seu pai?_

_Indaguei, apontando para um homem de cabelos loiros que brincava com algumas crianças como se estivesse na flor da idade._

_– O bom e velho Carlisle! – riu._

Carlisle? Eu estava em um quarto com Edward? Balancei a cabeça, deveria ser as taças de vinho que eu havia tomado. Sem que alguém notasse adentrei a casa e subi as escadas, eu precisava lavar o rosto, acalmar-me.

Ofelia's Lullaby (Piano's cover)

Cheguei ao banheiro, mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de entrar, escutei uma melodia calma soar do andar de cima. Ela me acalmava, mesmo sendo extremamente triste. Seguindo meus instintos, subi os degraus da outra escada que havia ali, e meu coração parou, vendo Edward tocar.

Ele olhava diretamente para a porta. Os olhos verdes, opacos. Não eram como os olhos das minhas poucas lembranças. Estes, assim como os meus, não tinham vida. Eu pensei em me desculpar, mas sabia que ele não estava me vendo ali.

Continuei parada em frente à porta, apenas ouvindo-o tocar quando tudo aconteceu, e as imagens foram passando como um clipe em minha cabeça.

_– Posso pedir uma coisa? –ele indagou, enquanto preparava a máquina_

_– O que quiser, senhor fotógrafo._

_– Poderia retirar os óculos? Seus olhos são lindos demais para serem escondidos por objetos tão grotescos em relação à leveza de seu olhar._

_– O-ok – gaguejei. Céus!_

_..._

_Ele pegou minha mão direita e deu um delicado beijo ali, encarando-me intensamente._

_– Você está fantástica – disse._

...

_Assim que deixamos o local, estremeci, sentindo o frio invernal de Paris. Mas sorri, ao sentir Edward colocar seu sobretudo em meus ombros. Encarei-o e ele sorria torto._

_– Não é tão belo como o seu antigo, mas me faz sentir menos culpado por ter deixado-a utilizá-lo em meu carro. E claro, eu não quero que você pegue um resfriado._

_– Obrigada – agradeci, corando._

...

_Sua língua brincou com a minha, encontrando-a timidamente no início, mas se acostumando logo em seguida, tendo certeza de que aquele era o seu lugar. Beijávamos como se fôssemos dois amantes em uma noite perfeita em Paris._

_– Agora sim, eu posso dizer que a noite está perfeita – murmurou, quebrando o beijo, porém, sem deixar de me encarar._

...

_– O que é isso?_

_– Exatamente o que você está pensando – sorri, colocando a faixa preta em seus olhos e tampando sua visão. – Não se preocupe isso não é um seqüestro._

_Ele sorriu e eu lhe dei um beijo._

...

_– Estava com saudades – murmurei, separando-me dele._

_– Adorei essa reação – comentou, beijando a ponta de meu nariz. – E eu estava com saudades também._

...

_– Você está me levando para jantar no Jules Verne? Mas..._

_– Sim, ma chérie. Agora vamos logo, que você precisa apreciar a vista lá de cima._

...

_– Então – prosseguiu –, eu sei que pode parecer absurdo, ou até mesmo insano, mas eu tenho a necessidade de sempre estar com você, entende? É como você me disse há uns dias: é por um motivo desconhecido. Mas eu sei que há algo, e, Bella?_

_– Sim. – Eu o sentia avaliar-me e sorria de forma trêmula. Ele ia fazer o que estava pensando?_

_– Eu quero desvendar o que é isso ao seu lado. Você gostaria de me acompanhar nessa busca? Ou melhor, farei o pedido da forma clichê e com todas as letras: você aceita namorar comigo?_

_– Sim, Edward! Sim! Meu Deus, de todas as formas clichês e não clichês possíveis! Eu aceito sim ser sua namorada._

...

_– Seus olhos são tão lindos... – comentei, acariciando sua bochecha e sorrindo._

_– Eles são comuns – contrapôs-se – Já os seus, são únicos. Eu nunca vi olhos tão castanhos assim, nunca. Eles me fascinam._

...

_– Eu não sei os motivos que a fizeram chorar – disse, de repente. – Mas saiba que farei o que eu puder para que esse ato não se repita novamente. Eu farei de tudo, Bella, apenas para deixá-la a _salvo._ Seja do que for._

...

_– Bella, eu não posso mais esconder isso. __I Love you. Je t'aime. __Eu te amo. Digo em quantas línguas você quiser. Digo o tanto de vezes necessárias para você ver que é verdade._

_– Oh – balbuciei, colocando a mão em minha boca. – Eu o amo também, Edward. Céus! Eu te amo! Te amo…_

...

_Seu olhar passou pelo meu corpo, e eu pude notar seu olhar enquanto ele analisava meu corpo seminu. Não havia sinais de malícia ali. Tudo o que eu via no olhar de Edward se resumia a uma única palavra: amor._

...

_– Só mais um pouquinho… - sussurrei, esticando o braço e conseguindo tocar o vidro com a ponta dos dedos._

_Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas o vidro virou sobre mim e um líquido amarronzado derramou em meus olhos. A última coisa que eu senti, foi um baque em minha cabeça, antes de tudo ficar escuro e eu apagar definitivamente._

Oh céus! Eu… eu havia me lembrado. Me lembrado de _tudo_. De todos os momentos ao lado de Edward. De todos os beijos, abraços, todas as palavras e carícias. Eu havia me lembrado!

E agora eu encarava Edward, parado a minha frente, ainda tocando a mesma melodia. Eu encarava o homem que havia me _salvado_. O homem que havia ficado cego para me deixar a salvo.

_Como eu pude esquecer um amor tão bonito e puro como o nosso?_

Senti um soluço baixo escapar de maus lábios, no mesmo instante em que Edward parava de tocar.

– Quem… quem está aí?

Fiquei temerosa. Pensando se eu respondia ou não. Então caminhei até onde Edward estava.

– Estou falando sério… quem está aí? É você Alice?

Sentei-me ao seu lado e segurei suas mãos. Ele virou, encarando-me, mesmo sem poder me ver.

– B-Bella?

– Sim, meu amor. Sou eu – disse chorosa.

– Oh…

– Sh… não fala nada.

Abracei-o, sentindo todo o amor que ele podia me passar e fazendo o mesmo com ele.

– Como você…?

– Eu me lembrei, Edward. Me lembrei de tudo! Mas o que você… por que... _meu Deus_– minha cabeça latejava um pouco enquanto as peças se encaixavam. Edward apertou-me no abraço.

– Eu... Bella...

– Foi você não foi? – perguntei meu afastando o suficiente para olhar seu rosto, e o toquei com a ponta dos dedos, traçando todo o contorno do seu rosto. Sentir o calor da sua pele era como o primeiro raio de sol depois de uma noite fria. – Você... você abriu mão de sua _visão_, Edward, e tudo isso para _me salvar_. Por que você fez isso? – Eu sentia mais e mais lágrimas escorrendo em meu rosto. – Por que você abriu mão de sua maior dádiva?

– Você está errada – ele disse. – Minha maior dádiva não era minha visão, e não fui eu quem te salvei.

– Mas…

– Bella, você não entende? O que aconteceu foi minha culpa. Eu não fui cuidadoso. Enfim… voltando ao que eu estava falando. Minha maior dádiva, Bella, é saber que você está sorrindo. É acordar todos os dias, e saber que mesmo longe de mim, você está feliz. É poder orgulhar-me de manter seus olhos brilhando. É saber que mesmo tendo sido um estúpido, eu fui capaz de reverter o que havia feito. Minha maior dádiva é o amor. Não qualquer amor, mas sim aquele que eu sinto por você. Aquele que me faz acordar todos os dias, passando em minha memória cada dia ao seu lado. É poder sentar nesse piano, e tocar uma música inspirada em você. Essa _sim_ é minha dádiva.

– Oh… Edward…

– Sh… deixe-me acabar – sorriu. – A propósito, foi _você_ que me salvou. Antes de você, minha vida era monótona. Eu era um carrancudo que não acreditava muito na palavra _amor_. Mas aí você chegou. Atrapalhada e virando minha vida de cabeça para baixo. Você me fez ficar apaixonado por você. Você me salvou da escuridão, Bella. Se eu sinto falta de enxergar? Talvez… mas eu sei que é agora que eu realmente vejo o mundo. Metaforicamente, é claro.

"Eu consigo enxergar coisas que eu não enxergava antes. Eu consigo ver como a natureza estar triste nos dias em que chove. Ou como ela fica furiosa, jogando uma ventania sobre nós. Posso sentir a alegria no canto de um passarinho. Ou a beleza dos cheiros das plantas.

Eu não quero que se culpe, pois eu só tenho a agradecê-la, meu amor. Você me salvou de tudo e, principalmente, você me salvou de quem eu era."

Quando ele finalizou seu pequeno discurso, meus olhos rompiam em lágrimas. Eu o abracei novamente e beijei todo o seu rosto, segurando-o dos dois lados.

– Eu te amo tanto, Edward. Desculpe-me por esquecê-lo, eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer.

– Não, _Ma Vie._ Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, porque _eu_ não permitirei que você entre em perigo nunca mais. E eu também amo você.

– Outra coisa – murmurei, antes que nossos lábios se encontrassem. –, não importa o que diga, eu sempre saberei que foi você a me salvar. Mesmo que você diga o contrário.

– Você é tão teimosa…

E então me beijou.

**~x~**

**Ain, esse capítulo no pov da Bella foi :'( Mas no final deu tudo certo, né? Muito amor o Edward tentando poupar a Bella, mas ela tinha o direito de saber. Pelo menos ela descobriu, né? Anyways, esse foi o último capítulo, mas ainda temos um epílogo e, se vocês forem legal e comentarem, eu posto o capítulo especial também.**

**Comentem que nos vemos na sexta. :)**

**Bjs**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

A manhã estava fria na cidade luz. Ele acreditava que, talvez aquela fosse à manhã mais fria que Paris já tivera. Não que isso importasse. Uma fina camada de neve cobria as ruas, ele podia supor. A porta da pequena varanda estava aberta, e ele estava sentado em sua poltrona favorita, apenas observando a calma e gélida manhã em sua cidade natal. Não que ele pudesse realmente _ver_ o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele podia _sentir_, e para ele, aquilo era o que mais importava.

Ele podia escutar o barulho do tráfego que ocorria há alguns metros abaixo do andar de seu apartamento. Era véspera de Natal e todos estavam ocupados demais na correria para comprar presentes.

Seu apartamento já estava completamente decorado. Sua mulher, _Bella_, havia feito questão de descrever cada mínimo detalhe da decoração, e assim, ele pode montar uma imagem em sua mente. Ele também havia passado as mãos cuidadosamente sobre a decoração, querendo _vê-la_ mais de perto.

– Está lindo – ele havia dito.

Bella havia agradecido e lhe dera um pequeno beijo nos lábios, dizendo que precisava ir trabalhar para que voltasse mais cedo para casa.

Edward sorriu. Os momentos que havia passado ao lado de Bella foram – e estavam sendo – os melhores de sua vida. É claro que Bella se sentia culpada por Edward estar cego, e ele sabia disso. Por isso havia prometido entrar numa lista para doadores de órgãos. Sua vez havia chegado muitas e muitas vezes, mas ele simplesmente não sentia necessidade de voltar a enxergar. É claro que ele queria poder ver o rosto de Bella novamente, mas haviam pessoas, e ele sabia disso, que precisavam mais do que ele. Por isso ele sempre passava sua vez. Contudo, Bella não sabia disso. Ele sentia-se mal por omitir esse fato dela, mas saberia que isso a faria sentir-se mais culpada. De qualquer forma, era melhor assim. Um dia, quando chegasse sua vez, ele voltaria a enxergar.

Depois que fizera o transplante, doando suas córneas para Bella, ele passou a dar mais valor às pequenas coisas. E por mais que uns achassem que isso fosse bobagem, ele sabia o quanto aquilo havia significado em sua vida. De qualquer forma, ele estava realmente feliz do jeito que estava.

Ele conseguia fazer praticamente tudo o que queria. É claro que havia algumas limitações. Mas quem não as tinha? _O que seria da vida sem seus pequenos obstáculos,_ele pensou. E estava certo. Nem tudo poderia ser dado de _mão beijada_. O sabor da vitória sempre seria melhor depois de uma longa luta.

Sentiu uma rajada de ar frio adentrar o cômodo e esfregou suas mãos uma na outra, procurando algum calor humano e pode sentir o ouro de sua aliança raspar na outra mão. Ele sorriu. Lembrando claramente do dia em que haviam casado.

Ele lembrava-se de que havia sido Basílica de Sacré Cœur, e que a decoração havia sido feita toda com rosas brancas e vermelhas. _Amor, beleza, pureza e inocência_, era o significado de cada cor. Ele lembrava-se também de quando a marcha nupcial começara a tocar e ele fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar a beleza de Bella naquele dia.

E sorrira, sabendo que nenhuma imagem chegaria perto de como ela realmente deveria estar. Ele lembrava-se também da forma como chorou ao ouvir o padre anunciar que ela era finalmente sua _mulher_ e que ele poderia beijá-la. E assim ele o fez, tomando seus lábios com carinho, amor e devoção.

Depois da cerimônia havia tido uma pequena festa na casa dos pais de Edward, onde os familiares de ambos puderam desfrutar da felicidade que sentiam. Já no meio da festa Edward estava intrigado, abraçou Bella por trás, pedindo que ela descrevesse como era seu vestido. E sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesmo, respondera:

– É igualzinho àquele que eu precisei usar para um ensaio do mês de maio quando trabalhava na revista, você se lembra?

Edward a beijara, agradecendo silenciosamente a quem quer que fosse, por ter colocado Bella em sua vida. Mais tarde, eles saíram felizes da casa, embarcando para América do norte, mas especificamente nos Estados Unidos, onde passariam duas semanas de lua-de-mel.

O destino não foi surpresa, eles estavam indo para um dos lugares mais românticos dos EUA e do mundo: Islamorada na Flórida. Era uma pequena vila que ficava entre as ilhas da região. Ficaram em um luxuoso resort chamado _Chesapeake _onde tiveram duas semanas mágicas. Lá Edward pisou no mar pela primeira vez, e sentiu as ondas chocarem-se em suas pernas. Ali ele sentiu-se livre, sentiu-se purificado. Naquela ilha eles se amaram todos os dias, e Edward a tocava com carinho, mostrando que tudo o que fizera a ela, fora por amor. Nada mais. Eles se amaram em meio às rochas e a areia clara da praia, amaram-se com as ondas molhando seus corpos exaustos. Amaram-se debaixo da luz do luar, fazendo juras de amor, enquanto seus corpos moviam-se em um ritmo perfeito e sincronizado. Amaram-se dentro da banheira, guiados pelo instinto, pelo amor. Amaram-se sobre os lençóis da cama. Amaram-se até receberem protestos de seus corpos exaustos.

Edward sorriu, ele ainda gravava cada momento de sua lua-de-mel na cabeça. Foram os melhores dias de sua vida. Sentiu LouLou – a gata chartreux que ele havia comprado recentemente – pular em seu colo. Bella queria lhe dar um labrador, porém ia contra as regras do prédio cachorros grandes. O máximo que eles poderiam ter seria um chiuaua, mas Edward os achava irritantes demais para conviver o dia inteiro juntos. Já os gatos, bem ele os achava mais tranqüilos. Além do mais, LouLou era uma gata silenciosa e que tudo o que precisava era de ficar alguns minutos deitada no colo de Edward, enquanto ele acariciava seus pelos acinzentados.

– Olá minha garotinha, onde é que você estava, uh? – indagou, escutando a gata ronronar em suas mãos. – Será que a mamãe já acordou?

LouLou espreguiçou-se depois de alguns minutos e pulou do colo de Edward. Era riu, deixando-a partir e suspirou. Pegou o controle que estava ao seu lado e apertou o botão, ligando uma música suave e baixinha, ele não queria acordar Bella. Sabia que não estava cedo, que já se passava das cinco, mas sabia também que ela estava cansada, afinal, depois que Rosalie se casou, tornou-se gerente do Café.

Fechou os olhos e pensou ter ouvido o barulho de algo caindo o chão e se quebrando.

_Deve ser Lou subindo em algum lugar de novo_, pensou.

Ela tateou a cama a procura dele, porém só sentiu o vazio ao seu lado. _Deve ter acordado_, pensou. Abriu os olhos, deixando a claridade preenchê-los. Espreguiçou-se de forma manhosa e olhou a foto na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Havia sido tirada quando ambos tiveram sua primeira dança logo após casarem. Mesmo sem conseguir enxergar, Edward conseguia dançar melhor que ela. Bella se sentia culpada por Edward ter deixando sua visão de lado apenas para que ela não ficasse cega. Com o tempo ele tentava convencê-la de que fora por amor, mas isso não a fazia sentir-se menos culpada. Muito pelo contrário.

Bella o havia feito assinar seu nome na lista de espera para um doador de córnea, mas ela sabia que ele estava trapaceando, porém havia decidido fingir não saber de nada. Não queria gerar conflitos com Edward.

Ela levantou-se e sentiu um sorriso brotar em seu rosto, ao notar que estava completamente nua. Relembrou os fatos da noite anterior. Relembrou como Edward conhecia cada parte de seu corpo, e de como ele tocava sua pele. Lembrou-se do toque quente de seus lábios em seus lábios, em seu tosto, seu pescoço, seus seios… lembrou-se de quando ele foi descendo por sua barriga, chegando ao ponto mais necessitado naquele momento.

Arfou, sentindo seu coração acelerar e a saudades do corpo de Edward sobre o seu aumentar. _Mais tarde_, pensou, _teremos o resto da noite para nos amarmos. Como todos os dias._

Pegou uma camisa dele que estava jogada no chão do quarto e sorriu, sabendo que tinha sido ela a jogá-la ali. Vestiu-se e prendeu seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Pegou uma calcinha no caminho, indo até o banheiro para poder sua higiene pessoal. E quando estava terminando, escutou o barulho de algo caindo no chão.

_Edward_, pensou.

Correu porta afora, deparando-se com uma LouLou suja de terra, e um vaso de flor espatifado no chão da sala.

– LouLou! – Bella disse em um tom de repreensão.

A gata olhou para ela como se não se importasse em ter feito mais uma de suas trapalhadas e saiu andando pelo apartamento. Bella balançou a cabeça e limpou a sujeira que a gata havia feito.

Quando terminou, pode avistar Edward sentado em sua poltrona, virado para a janela e de olhos fechados. Só então notou a música clássica preenchendo o ambiente.

Logo reconheceu como ser _Winter _de Vivaldi. Sorriu novamente e caminhou em direção a ele. Deu um selinho em seus lábios e notou que ele estava dormindo.

– Bom dia – sussurrou, quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

Às vezes Edward teimava em usar óculos escuros para tampar seus olhos, mas Bella não permitia. Ela recusava-se a não poder ver aqueles olhos verdes. Recusava-se a pensar na hipótese de ter lentes tampando os olhos que tanto amava.

– Bom dia – respondeu, procurando suas mãos e a puxando para seu colo. – Pensei que não fosse mais acordar…

– Eu estava cansada – riu baixinho. – Por acaso você sabe que horas o senhor me deixou dormir?

– Desculpe-me então – sorriu torto.

Ela sabia que ele não se desculpava coisíssima nenhuma! Mas não se importava, de qualquer forma.

– Não ouse se desculpar por isso – riu, aninhando-se ao seu peito. – LouLou quebrou mais um d meus vasos… - choramingou.

Edward maneou a cabeça.

– Você mima demais essa gata – Bella acusou.

– E você está com ciúmes? – indagou, passando o nariz em seu pescoço e aspirando seu cheiro.

– Talvez… – disse manhosa.

– Hm… como posso compensar isso?

Bella riu, sabendo exatamente aonde ele queria chegar e segurou as mãos de Edward, fazendo com que ele a abraçasse. Bella esticou os braços até o pescoço de Edward e o envolveu, chegando com seu rosto próximo do dele e o beijando de forma romântica.

– Será que um dia eu vou conseguir parar de ter a necessidade de estar ao seu lado e beijá-lo a cada segundo, como se eu fosse uma espécie de ninfomaníaca só de beijos? – ela indagou ofegante após beijá-lo.

– Eu realmente espero que não, pois seria péssimo ter essa vontade sozinho – ele murmurou.

– Amar você é tão fácil…

– Isso foi um elogio? – ele perguntou, meio que arqueando as sobrancelhas.

– Com toda certeza.

– Sendo assim, eu amo você também – sussurrou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas curtindo aquele momento calmo e a sós que estava sendo raro nos últimos dias.

– O que acha de pedirmos crepes de morango com nutella?

– Uma ótima idéia, mas antes quero fazer uma coisa.

– O qu…

A pergunta ficou inacabada, mas, de qualquer forma, Bella não precisaria de uma resposta dita com palavras, pois Edward já a respondera com um linguagem um pouco diferente.

Ele a puxou novamente contra si, e Bella sentiu seus seios tocarem o peito de Edward, enquanto ele a apertava contra si e beijava seus lábios de forma sôfrega. _Cálida. Ávida. Quente. Apaixonada._

Ambos estavam beijando-se na janela e atrás de tudo aquilo a neve começava a cair levemente nas ruas de Paris, deixando a cidade ainda mais romântica. O crepúsculo já havia acontecido e escurecera, mas a cidade da luz nunca ficaria escura. As pequenas luzes de natal se acenderam, combinando perfeitamente com as luzes da torre Eiffel. O tráfego estava intenso nas ruas, mas eles estavam alheios demais àquilo. Tudo o que estavam preocupados, era em amar-se sem pudores.

O cenário parecia perfeito, e de fato, era. Um casal, marido e mulher, duas pessoas, dois amigos, dois namorados, _dois amantes _que seriam capazes de tudo, apenas para_salvar_ o outro, amavam-se da maneira mais cálida e apaixonada possível na inesquecível cidade dos amantes.

**_Fim._**

**~x~**

**Well... esse foi o epílogo. Ainda tem um capítulo extra, mas não sei se vou postar. Muita gente lendo o capítulo, favoritando e seguindo a fic e ninguém comenta. Não tenho como saber o que estou achando se vocês não comentam. Anyways muito obrigada a quem comentou, foi muito importante pra mim. Espero seus reviews e, quem sabe, eu posto o capítulo extra da fanfic.**

**Bjs**


	15. Capítulo Especial

**Save Me – Capítulo Especial**

Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto. A princípio, uma leve dor incomodou, devido a claridade do local. Mas permaneceu ali, de olhos abertos, deixando que seus olhos se acostumassem com a luz. Seria assim daqui por diante. Olhava tudo ao seu redor, lembrando-se de quanto tempo não via nada daquilo. Então, olhando pelo quarto, a viu.

Céus, como ela era linda.

Os cabelos ainda tinham o mesmo tom e caíam ondulados por suas costas e ombros. O sorriso delicado ainda era o mesmo. A brancura da pele de porcelana também. O traço fino do nariz ainda dava o mesmo chame. O corpo continuava perfeito. As curvas mais sensuais. Mais mulher. E os olhos… Ah… seus olhos. O mesmo chocolate de anos atrás. O mesmo brilho. A mesma delicadeza. A mesma ousadia. A mesma sensualidade. Ela estava ali. Com ele. Por ele. e isso o fez sorrir como nunca.

Como ele amava aquela mulher.

E ter feito o que fez anos atrás, fora somente por amá-la demais. E não se arrependia disso. Não se arrependia em nenhum minuto por ter aberto mão de praticamente tudo, apenas para _salvá-la_. Se pudesse… bem… se pudesse, ele faria de novo, de novo e de novo. Quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Mas se dependesse dele… isso não seria problema. Porque se dependesse dele, ela _nunca_ mais precisaria ser salva_._

Olhar para ela, agora, depois de tanto tempo sem poder fazer isso era… era a melhor sensação do mundo. Como se ele estivesse renascendo. Seu coração palpitava numa velocidade rápida, suas mãos suavam. Ele queria beijá-la. Queria amá-la olhando em seus olhos… como da primeira vez.

Tanta coisa havia mudado. Tanta coisa havia acontecido. E pensar isso, só o fazia lembrar-se dos motivos que o levaram ao o que ele acabara de fazer. Fazia-o lembrar-se de outra pessoa. Outra pessoa igualmente importante, e que nem estava presente na vida deles. Bem, não da forma convencional.

**Doze semanas antes.**

Edward terminou de tomar seu banho e andou calmamente até seu guarda roupa. Depois de anos indo até o mesmo sendo guiado apenas pelo o instinto, já havia se acostumado. Abriu a primeira gaveta, aquela onde ficavam as cuecas, e pegou uma aleatória, vestindo-a em seguida. Ele sabia que estava sendo observado por sua linda esposa, Bella, e nem ao menos precisava enxergar para constatar o fato.

– Amor, acho melhor você ir se arrumar logo – murmurou, virando-se para a direção da porta. – Você sabe como Rosalie detesta atrasos.

– Eu sei – a morena sorriu, indo em direção ao marido. – O problema é que você fica lindo demais usando essa cor e eu adoro observá-lo enquanto se veste.

– Hm… hm… - sussurrou, procurando-a com os braços. – Então quer dizer que a cueca é azul marinho?

– Aham…

Ele riu e lhe beijou rapidamente, insistindo para que Bella ficasse pronta logo, pois assim poderiam voltar para casa mais cedo e curtir o resto da noite. E a morena sorriu, adentrando o chuveiro e fazendo o que seu marido havia pedido. Enquanto isso Edward se arrumou. Vestiu uma calça mais social de cor creme, um suéter azul marinho e por baixo uma blusa branca. Procurou por seu sapato social e o calçou rapidamente. Indo até o banheiro e procurando por seu perfume. Passou-o e não sabia o que faria com os cabelos. Passou um pente no mesmo, puxando-o todo para trás e quando acabou, levou a mão aos cabelos e deu uma bagunçada. Não sabia como havia ficado, mas sabia que Bella adorava quando ele fazia isso.

Quando estava pronto, foi até a sala e ficou a espera de Bella, que não demorou muito a chegar. Ele pode sentir seu perfume invadir o ambiente. Levantou-se e virou-se em direção ao cheiro doce. Bella andou até ele e segurou suas mãos, olhando para ele e vendo que a cada dia que se passava ele ficava mais lindo. Suspirou e ele sorriu, procurando seu rosto com a mão e acariciando o mesmo.

– Descreva sua roupa, _Vie_ – pediu, tocando sua cintura e sentindo a textura do tecido. Renda?

E ela o fez, como todas as outras vezes. E ela realmente não se importava em fazer isso. Era tão pouca coisa perto do que ele havia feito.

Descreveu como era o vestido de renda creme que usava, e como os saltos de sua sandália preta eram altos. Descreveu sua maquiagem clarinha e até mesmo a cor rosa do seu batom. Disse-lhe que seus cabelos estavam soltos, como ele gostava.

Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, imaginando o quão bela ela deveria estar naquela noite. Sorriu, tornando a abri os olhos. Bella estremeceu. Mesmo sabendo que ele não podia enxergá-la ali, quando ele a olhava, ela sentia como se seu olhar a penetrasse e pro mais que Edward não tivesse noção de que a encarava bem no fundo dos olhos, ela estremecia.

– Vamos?

**~x~**

O caminho até a casa de Rosalie e Emmett não fora longo. Bella dirigiu de forma rápida e durante o cominho ela e Edward foram conversando coisas amenas sobre o dia a dia de ambos. Edward ainda tocava piano todos os dias. E Bella achava tal ato tão maravilhoso. Mesmo sendo cego, ele tocava tão perfeitamente bem. E ela sabia que ele não tocava com os olhos, mas sim com o coração. E isso era suficiente para deixá-la cada vez mais orgulhosa do homem que escolhera passar o resto dos dias ao lado. Às vezes ele tocava em público, mas era raridade. E quando o fazia, não gostaria que fosse divulgado nada a respeito de sua cegueira. Não que ele tivesse vergonha por ser cego. Mas ele queria ser escutado por amantes da música clássica, e não por pessoas cheias de piedade por um músico cego. Já Bella, ainda seguia cuidando do Café para Rosalie, que agora estava ocupada demais, grávida de seu primogênito, Caleb, que nasceria daqui alguns meses. Mas não era novidade para Bella, cuidar do Café. Desde que Rosalie casara com Emmett anos atrás, a morena havia assumido o cargo quase que permanentemente. E quando Rosalie ficava no Café, ambas cuidavam dele juntas. Bella ia um dia sim e um dia não, alternando com Rosalie. Assim ficava quase sempre ao lado de Edward em casa e podia curtir uma tarde apaixonada ao lado de seu marido e de sua velha gata LouLou.

Bella estacionou o carro e ajudou Edward a descer do mesmo, indo até a porta da cada de Emmett, onde bateram e em poucos segundos uma Rosalie completamente grávida abriu a porta sorrindo para ambos.

– Boa noite, Bella – murmurou, abraçando-a.

– Boa noite, Rose. Sua barriga está enorme – sorriu.

A loira imitou o gesto e virou-se para o cunhado, abraçando-o. Edward sorriu, e pediu a Rosalie para colocar a mão em sua barriga, pois queria _ver_ o quão grávida ela estava.

– Claro – respondeu.

Edward sorriu radiante, podendo sentir a enorme barriga de Rosalie e elogiou, dizendo que Caleb deveria puxar a mãe, caso contrário estaria perdido.

– Edward! Bella! – A voz grossa de Emmett tirou-os do momento silencioso ao lado da barriga de Rosalie. Eles logo se cumprimentaram e foram para a sala conversar um pouco. O jantar seria servido dali alguns minutos e Edward conversava animadamente com Emmett sobre alguns projetos que Emm tinha para melhorar a casa, enquanto Bella estava no andar de cima com Rosalie, vendo o enxoval que a loira já havia comprado para o pequeno Caleb.

– É tão lindo! – Bella murmurou, segurando um macacãozinho escrito 'garotão do papai' na frente.

– Sim – sorriu. – É incrível pensar que vai sair uma coisinha tão fofa de mim e que vai ter os pés pequenininhos para caber nesse sapato – fungou, segurando um par de sapatos azuis. – E que essa coisinha perfeita foi feita por mim e por Emm.

– Vocês dois merecem, Rose. Eu sei o que vocês enfrentaram para estar aqui hoje. Sei da distância que os separava… sei que Emmett praticamente fugiu para vê-la. Sei como tudo aconteceu e esse bebezinho é apenas o fruto do amor de vocês dois – disse-lhe.

– Obrigada, Bella – disse, abraçando a amiga. – Mas e você?

– O que tem eu?

– Ora! Você e o Edward passaram por tantas coisas… mas agora já estão casados faz um bom tempo. Se amam loucamente. E apesar de todos os obstáculos, são felizes. Mas você não sente que falta algo? Quer dizer… eu e Emmett sempre fomos felizes, mas chega uma parte da vida, do casamento, que a gente começa a sentir falta de algo… de mais alguém para compartilhar nossa felicidade, entende?

– Você está falando de… filhos? – indagou. – Quer dizer, de Edward e eu termos um filho?

– Sim – sorriu gentilmente. – Ou isso parece algo absurdo demais?

– Não, não – sorriu de volta. – É só que nós nunca falamos sobre isso, sabe? Acho que estamos esperando à hora certa…

– Só não espere demais! – riu. – Agora vamos descer Marlene já deve ter terminado o jantar.

Ainda na sala, Emmett e Edward conversavam, agora sobre um assunto um pouco mais sério e delicado do que projetos de reformas.

– Eu tenho pensado muito nisso, sabe? Eu não me importo em estar nessa condição, mas sei tudo de que estou privando Bella. E isso foge totalmente do que eu quero fazer.

– Então quer dizer que…

– Sobre o que os garotos estão fofocando, uh? – Rosalie disse sorridente chegando a sala.

Emmett desconversou e logo estavam sentados à mesa, desfrutando um maravilhoso banquete que Marlene havia preparado. Comeram trocando conversas amigáveis, e o assunto sobre bebês entre Rosalie e Bella fora esquecido por hora, assim como o assunto inacabado de Emmett e Edward.

– O jantar estava uma delícia, Rosalie! Diga isso a Marlene, sim? – pediu a morena enquanto se despedia.

– Direi – abraçou-a e então sussurrou: - não deixe de pensar naquele assunto.

Bella somente riu e foi se despedi de Emmett. Esperou que Edward terminasse de se despedi de ambos e foram para o carro.

**Oito semanas depois**

– Bella? Amor? – Edward chamou, enquanto caminhava até a sala.

Estranhou não obter uma resposta. Talvez ela tivesse saído enquanto ele ainda dormia. Deu de ombros e sentou-se em sua poltrona de sempre, esperando que sua esposa voltasse. Poucos minutos depois escutou a porta se abrindo e esperou que Bella viesse até ele.

– Boa tarde amor – murmurou. – Desculpe-me ter saído sem avisar. Mas tive que ficar pra Rose hoje.

– Bom dia, _Vie._ Está tudo bem, mas não saia sem avisar mais, ok? Eu estava preocupado.

Ela concordou, sentindo-se levemente culpada e sentou-se no colo do marido, beijando-o rapidamente.

– Então porque teve de ficar no Café hoje? Pensei que seu dia fosse amanhã…

– Rosalie estava se sentindo muito enjoada – explicou, acariciando a nuca de Edward. –, então ela me ligou pedindo que eu ficasse lá até que ela se sentisse melhor. Você sabe como ela está com essa coisa toda da gravidez…

– Compreendo. Falando nisso, Bella, você nunca pensou que talvez fosse a nossa hora? – murmurou a última pergunta em seu ouvido.

Bella estremeceu. Não só pelo fato do hálito fresco de Edward estar sendo soprado suavemente em seu ouvido, mas também pela pergunta que ele havia feito. Eles nunca haviam tocado em tal assunto. E agora, tão de repente, ele fala isso.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. É claro que a idéia de ter um filho com Edward, era algo que, realmente, ela queria. Mas eles estavam preparados? Quer dizer… ela estava preparada?

– Desculpe-me – ele pediu. – Eu não devia ter tocado no assunto.

O silêncio de Bella o matava.

– Não, não – riu suavemente, balançando a cabeça e encostando-a no peito do marido. – É que a gente nunca havia falado sobre isso, sabe? Não que eu não queira. Muito pelo contrário, ter um filho com você seria maravilhoso… Eu só… nunca pensei que fosse algo que você queria – ela começava a embolar as palavras, repetindo-as constantemente. – Não que eu não consiga imaginá-lo como pai, na verdade seria muito fofo…

– Bella – chamou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. –, não precisa se desesperar, certo, meu bem? Foi só uma coisa que passou em minha cabeça. Não forçaremos nada, apenas deixaremos acontecer.

– Tudo bem – sorriu, dando um pequeno beijo no pescoço do marido. – Isso não nos impede de ficarmos tentando…

– Ideia realmente tentadora, _Vie_, mas eu preciso te contar outra coisa antes – tornou a murmurar nos ouvidos da morena.

– Hm… estou curiosa – fez bico.

– Não precisa fazer biquinho – sorriu. Ele não podia vê-la, mas apenas pelo seu tom de voz, sabia que um enorme bico, completamente fofo, estava formado nos lábios que ansiava tanto beijar. – Bom, é algo realmente sério. Eu sei que deveria ter conversado com você, deixando-a ciente do que estava acontecendo, mas eu venho pensado nisso faz cerca de um mês. Não é de agora que eu estou com essa ideia de termos uma miniatura nossa correndo pela casa. Antes de decidir qualquer coisa eu pensei bastante, e analisei toda a situação. É claro que eu não pensei nisso de forma egoísta, ou hipócrita. Você sabe que eu estou nessa condição justamente tentando não ser hipócrita com o que eu fiz. E eu realmente não ligo de estar assim. Mas com isso eu estaria te privando de tanta coisa…

Bella abriu os lábios, querendo interrompê-lo. Ela não sentia falta de nada ao lado de Edward, e vê-lo pensando que a limitava de algo era horrível. Mas ele não deixou que ela falasse nada além de um pequeno _eu_.

– Deixe-me terminar, sim? Continuando… Eu estou privando-a de tantas coisas. Não podemos ir ao cinema. Não podemos ir a galeria de artes. Não podemos ir a museus. Não podemos ir a restaurantes, sem que você tenha que ler o menu para mim. Não podemos ler coisas juntos. Não podemos andar de bicicleta em volta dos parques. Há tatá coisa que eu estou te privando há tanto tempo… e você tem sido tão boa comigo, _Vie._ E agora… agora estamos cogitando a hipótese de termos uma filha, e eu estando nesse estado, só a privaria de muitas outras coisas. Eu não poderia cuidar da nossa filha enquanto você cozinha, simplesmente por não poder _vê-la_. Ou não poderia fazer uma mesa de café da manhã na cama para você após uma noite de amor maravilhosa, porque minha cegueira iria me limitar.

Edward abaixou o rosto. Ele estava enganado durante todo esse tempo.

– Eu me enganei, Bella – disse derrotado. – Eu achei que seria capaz de conviver com a cegueira sem deixar que os obstáculos me atrapalhassem. Mas eu me enganei. Eu fui tão… egoísta. Céus! Eu fui tão egoísta, fazendo-a ter uma vida limitada ao meu lado. Por duas vezes. Primeiro por privá-la de saber da verdade quando você perdeu a memória e por não ter dado a você uma vida digna. Me perdoe. E é por isso, Bella, que eu tomei uma decisão.

– Edward, do que você está falando? Meu amor, eu não me importo se você está cego ou não. Eu te amo, Edward. Por favor, deixe de paranóias. Você me deu _sim_ uma vida digna. E ainda me dá.

Sua voz estava desesperada. Ela tinha medo do que o marido podia fazer. Ela sabia que Edward a amava acima de tudo. Sabia também que ela a amava da mesma forma. Mas tinha medo… medo de que ele pensasse que a melhor saída para isso tudo, fosse afastar-se dela.

– Por favor, pegue aqueles papéis que estão em cima da mesa.

Tremendo como nunca, e segurando o choro, Bella encaminhou-se até a mesa e pegou o envelope branco. Ela voltou ao local onde estava antes e ele pediu que ela abrisse.

Os olhos da morena foram arregalando-se na medida em que ela lia o que estava escrito ali. Ele havia feito isso por ela. Pelo bebê que eles nem tinham ainda. Havia feito isso por eles. E quando terminou de ler o que estava escrito ali, seus olhos rompiam-se em lágrimas.

Jogou o envelope no chão, e pulou no colo do marido, beijando-o com a mais terna paixão. Ela tinha sorte. Tinha um marido que muitas desejavam, e outras nem sabiam da existência.

– Oh, Edward – choramingou. – Você… você tem certeza, meu amor? Não quero que faça isso apenas por pensar que me limita de algo.

– Sim, _Vie, _eu estou completamente certo do que estou fazendo. Quero que entenda que eu não me arrependo em nenhum minuto de ter doado minhas córneas para você. Faria de novo se pudesse. Mas eu me enganei e me sinto tão mal por isso. Sei que eu posso arrumar tudo isso.

Ela sorriu, tornando a beijá-lo. Tão perfeito. Sim. Edward era, de fato, o homem mais perfeito que ela já conhecera. E saber que ele era completamente seu… e que ela era completamente dele…

Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella, podendo aprofundar mais naquele beijo que o envolvia tanto. As mãos logo foram descendo, tomando controle do corpo da morena que estava em seu colo. Estavam ofegantes, sem ar, mas isso não impediu que continuassem ali, beijando-se com fervor, com paixão, com amor.

Escutaram um barulho de algo caindo e separaram-se, dando risadas ofegantes. Não precisavam olhar para saber que LouLou havia chegado a sala e derrubado algo.

– Vamos para o quarto, _Vie_. Temos muito o quê comemorar hoje – murmurou em seu ouvido.

**Agora.**

Sorriu com a lembrança que o invadira e tornou a olhar para a mulher a sua frente. Tão linda… Um médico qualquer veio até ele e o fez algumas perguntas. Ele respondeu tudo de forma alheia, apenas desejando que ele fosse embora dali logo e o deixasse a sós com Bella.

– Ao que parece está tudo bem com o senhor, Sr. Cullen – o doutor afirmou. – Ainda ficará aqui mais algumas horas e no fim do dia o senhor estará liberado, ok?

Edward assentiu e comemorou com um sorriso quando o médico saiu do quarto deixando-o, enfim, a sós com sua mulher. Ele poderia estar observando atento tudo ao seu redor. Poderia estar observando as cores que não via há anos, os móveis, tudo… mas só tinha olhos para ela.

Chamou-a com o indicador e ela sorriu, caminhando em sua direção.

– Linda – murmurou, puxando-a para perto, fazendo com que ela aproximasse seu rosto do dele. – Eternamente linda.

Ela riu, dando uma leve corada e ele observou aquilo de forma atenta. Fez carinho no local corado e sorriu.

– Definitivamente eu senti falta de ver isso.

Eles não disseram mais nada, apenas aproximaram os rostos o máximo que podiam e, por fim, beijaram-se como há muito não faziam.

**Duas semanas depois.**

Espreguiçou-se na cama de forma manhosa, e abriu os olhos, encontrando-o ali, parado na batente da porta e olhando-a de forma doce. Depois da cirurgia que o permitia ver de novo, Edward não se cansava de olhar para Bella. Quase como se estivesse compensando todos os anos em que se privou de praticar tal ato.

Ela sorriu radiante, vendo a pequena bandeja com um maravilhoso café da manhã em seus braços e ele caminhou até a cama, depositando a bandeja na mesma. Aproximou-se de sua esposa e beijou-a com um breve selinho.

– Bom dia, _Vie_.

Bella pediu um momento com as mãos, e correu até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene pessoal antes de poder, finalmente, beijá-lo da forma certa. Voltou rapidamente até a cama, e sentou-se no colo de Edward, beijando-o ternamente.

Ela havia acordado com _muita_ vontade de beijá-lo.

– Bom dia, amor – respondeu ainda em seu colo. – Hm… café da manhã na cama?

Ela sorriu radiante, lembrando-se de ouvi-lo dizer algo sobre querer levar café da manhã na cama para ela após uma noite maravilhosa de amor. Ele assentiu e Bella virou-se para a bandeja, ainda decidindo o que iria pegar.

Edward fazia carinho em seu braço direito, podendo sentir a pele macia como um pêssego em suas mãos.

– O crepe é de _nutella_ com morango – murmurou orgulhoso, sabia que aquele era o sabor preferido de Bella.

Mas a reação dela foi inesperada. Bella fez uma cara de nojo e correu para o banheiro. Não esperando nenhum segundo a mais, Edward correu até ela, a tempo de vê-la debruçada no vaso vomitando o café que nem ao menos havia tomado.

Agachou-se ao lado da esposa e segurou seus cabelos. Quando ela terminou de vomitar, ele deu descarga no vaso e ela escovou os dentes por pelo menos três vezes, apenas para tirar o gosto horrível de vômito de sua boca. Edward ajudou-a a deitar-se na cama e levou a bandeja de café da manhã para a cozinha.

Enquanto isso, parecendo notar que algo estava errado, LouLou foi até o quarto e deitou-se ao lado de Bella, deixando que sua dona lhe fizesse um carinho na barriga. Mas Bella estava enjoada demais e mal conseguia mover o corpo. Hiperativa como sempre, a gata não ficou muito tempo ali, empinando sua cabeça, saiu da cama e voltou saltitando até a sala.

Bella bolava hipóteses sobre seus enjôos constantes. E todas levavam a mesma conclusão. Mas não queria tirar nenhuma conclusão precipitada.

Fechou os olhos e esperou que Edward retornasse ao quarto com um remédio para o enjôo. Tomou-o rapidamente e aninhou-se ao peito do marido.

– Desculpe-me por estragar nosso café da manhã na cama – murmurou.

**Algumas semanas depois**

Olhou o envelope em suas mãos e colocou-o no carro. Ligou o mesmo e foi para casa. Estava certa de que Edward estava trabalhando, então teria de esperar o mesmo chegar para poder abri-lo. Depois que recuperara a visão, não foi difícil conseguir trabalho. Edward voltara a ser fotógrafo e grandes revistas de Paris o procuravam para o emprego. Agora ele não tinha mais um estúdio em casa, e achava melhor assim. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro.

Abriu a porta de casa e sentou-se no sofá. Estava curiosa. Muito curiosa. Mas iria esperá-lo. Ela havia prometido. Estava perdida em devaneios, quando sentiu LouLou pular em seu colo.

– Será que a mamãe está grávida, LouLou?

A gata ronronou em resposta e Bella sorriu.

– Eu sei – murmurou. – Também gostaria de estar. Mas não quero criar expectativas…

Tornou a fazer carinho na barriga da gata, quando a mesma pulou do seu colo, assustada com o barulho da porta se abrindo.

– Parece que o papai chegou… - murmurou se levantando.

– Boa noite, _Vie_ – murmurou, puxando Bella para um abraço e beijando-a em seguida.

– Hm… boa noite – respondeu ainda sob os lábios ávidos de Edward.

– Senti sua falta hoje – tornou a murmurar, beijando agora seu pescoço de forma apaixonada.

– Eu… eu também.

Edward continuou a beijá-la, até que ambos estivessem deitados no sofá. Suas mãos ávidas e carinhosas passeavam por baixo da blusa que Bella usava e ela arfava. _Foco_. Estava sendo difícil tê-lo no momento. Ainda mais com os lábios de Edward fazendo aquela coisa no lóbulo de sua orelha.

– Edward…

– Sim? – indagou, tornando a beijá-la.

Ele estava impossível! Não que Bella fosse reclamar de ter Edward Cullen beijando-a como se fosse a única coisa importante no mundo. Todavia, no momento, havia algo importante e sério a ser discutido: o resultado do exame.

– Temos algo importante a fazer – sussurrou com certa dificuldade.

– E o que pode ser mais importante do que eu amar minha mulher neste momento?

– Eu peguei o resultado do exame hoje.

Imediatamente ele parou e se afastou um pouco. Ela sorriu, dando-lhe um selinho e empurrou-o levemente, apenas para ir buscar o exame.

– Qual o resultado?

– Ainda não olhei – confessou –, estava te esperando.

Sentou-se ao lado dele e abriu o exame. Os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas instantaneamente.

– Então? – indagou-a, ansioso.

– Seremos papais.

Imensamente feliz, puxou-a novamente para si e a beijou, murmurando várias vezes que seria papai e que Bella era a mulher mais perfeita do mundo.

**Sete meses depois.**

Às onze horas e quarenta e sete minutos da manhã de terça feira do dia 23 de fevereiro de 2016, no hospital Geoffroy Saint Hilaire, em Paris, Isabella Marie Cullen deu a luz a pequena Lilian Swan Cullen.

Nascida perfeitamente saudável, com 3,2 kg e 51 cm, a mais nova Cullen era motivo de felicidade para ambas as famílias. Sendo uma cópia fiel dos pais, Lilian tinha os cabelos castanhos, puxados para um tom mais claro. Sua pele era branquinha, fazendo com que suas bochechas ficassem um pouco avermelhadas com o frio de Paris. A garota tinha um rosto com traços finos. Os lábios eram idênticos aos lábios do pai, já o nariz era como o da mãe. Pequenininho e fino. E os olhos… sempre tão notados naquela família, tinham o mesmo formato dos olhos de Edward, redondos e curiosos, mas a cor… bem… era um pequeno mar de chocolates, fazendo Edward chorar de orgulho com a coisinha perfeita que ele e sua esposa maravilhosa haviam feito.

Agora a família estava completa.

**Três anos, dez meses e alguns dias depois.**

24 de dezembro de 2020.

Isabella, Edward e a pequena Lilian cearam na casa dos pais do segundo. Lilian estava animada em poder jantar perto de seu priminho, Caleb, de quase 6 anos, com seus tios, tias e avós. Ela adorava o Natal. A parte favorita do ano.

Enquanto a ceia não começava, ela e Caleb ficaram correndo e brincando pela casa afora. Vovó Esme tinha um jardim completamente decorado para a ocasião e tudo o que se via eram os vultos das duas crianças correndo pra lá e pra cá. Certa parte da noite ficaram brincando com a enorme barriga da Titia Alice, que estava grávida de seis meses. Lilian jurava que seria uma menininha, pois assim teria uma priminha para brincar de boneca com ela. Porém, Caleb brigava dizendo que seria um menino que brincaria de corrida com ele. Mal sabiam que Alice estava grávida de gêmeos. Um pequeno casal que nasceria daqui três meses.

Quando deu meia noite e eles foram cear, Lilian permaneceu calada ao lado dos pais. Seria normal uma criança de apenas quatro anos estar com sono, mas Lilian parecia atenta demais.

Cearam em meio a uma conversa amigável, num tom familiar, discutindo os planos para o ano novo. Edward e Bella pretendiam ir para os Estados Unidos, para que Lilian passasse o ano novo ao lado da avó. Emmett e Rosalie ainda não haviam decidido. E como estava grávida demais, Alice e Jasper ficariam em Paris mesmo.

– Diga tchau para a vovó e agradeça pela ceia, _Petite Vie_.

_Petite Vie. _Bella adorava a forma como ele chamava a filha de _pequena vida_ e ela de_vida_. Era tão romântico. Mesmo passando tantos anos ao lado de Edward, era difícil acostumar-se com o romantismo de sempre.

– Ta bom, _papa_.

Bella observou enquanto a filha corria até Esme e a abraçava e Edward admirava o olhar orgulhoso da mulher. Andou até ela e a beijou rapidamente. Pouco se passava da uma hora da manhã, e eles estavam chegando em casa. Lilian desceu correndo, e quase subiu as escadas sem esperar pelo elevador.

Quando chegaram ao andar devido, ela correu pelo corredor, apressando Bella para que abrisse a porta.

– _Mama_, pega os biscoitinhos pra Lilian deixar para o papai Noel – pediu com os olhinhos animados. – E um copinho de leite também.

– Tudo bem, querida. Me espere na sala que mamãe já chega com o leitinho e o biscoito, ok?

– Aham. E, _mama_?

– Sim, querida?

– Papai Noel gosta de leite quente, ta bom?

Bella concordou e deu um beijo na testa da filha, abraçando-a e fazendo cócegas em sua pequena barriguinha.

– _Pala_ _mama_, _pala!_ – pediu.

– Vai lá ficar com LouLou enquanto isso.

Fazia tempo desde que Bella comprara LouLou para Edward, mas a gata estava ali, velhinha e rabugenta, mas ainda alegrando com seu andar saltitante e engraçado. Viu a filha caminhar correndo até a sala, e puxar a gata para o colo, enquanto conversava com ela.

– Você fica tão linda babando pela nossa filha – Edward murmurou, abraçando-a de lado.

– Ela é tão linda. Tão nossa.

– Sim, meu amor.

– Então, papai Noel, o senhor gostaria de leite quente com biscoitos? – indagou rindo ao marido.

– Hm… mais tarde. Agora eu quero um beijo de Natal da minha mamãe Noel.

Bella riu e puxou Edward para a cozinha consigo. Deu um longo beijo no marido e então mandou-o ficar quieto, enquanto ela esquentava o leite que Lilian havia pedido.

Depois de alguns minutos, pediu que ele pegasse o pacote de _cookies_ que Renée havia mandado para eles no mês passado e colocou alguns biscoitos num pratinho. Levou o copo e o pratinho para a sala e sorriu quando viu a filha adormecida no sofá, abraçada a pequena bola de pelos que LouLou era.

Colocou o que havia trazido numa mesinha perto da árvore e sentiu os braços de Edward a abraçarem por trás. Eles eram uma família. Uma pequena família.

– Tão linda – murmurou, ainda admirando a filha.

– Ela é a nossa cópia perfeita.

Bella sentiu os olhos marejarem-se e virou-se para o marido que a olhava com devoção. Enrolou os braços em seu pescoço e ele abraçou sua cintura firmemente. Edward subiu a mão direita pelas costas de Bella, até que seus dedos longos prendessem-se aos cabelos da mesma e forçou sua cabeça em direção a ele. Ela suspirou, já sabendo que em breve seus lábios seriam tomados com avidez e seu coração iria acelerar como todas as vezes em que ele a tocava. Ele mordeu os lábios dela com delicadeza, dando alguns selinhos e, por fim, abriram os lábios, podendo desfrutar de um beijo apaixonado.

Edward parou o beijo e sorriu, abrindo os olhos e encontrando Bella encarando-o com um enorme sorriso em seus lábios, agora inchados devido ao beijo. O coração de ambos palpitava de forma anormal, a respiração ainda ofegante. Edward acariciou o rosto de Bella, encarando seus orbes e tudo o que se perguntava era: como havia ficado tanto tempo sem poder admirá-los da forma devida? Sem encará-los enquanto faziam amor? Os olhos dela brilhavam como a estrela mais brilhante existente na galáxia. Não… seria errado dizer que meras estrelas tinham um brilho tão lindo quanto àqueles olhos. As estrelas tinham todo o direito de sentir ciúmes de Bella. O brilho de seus olhos era capaz de ofuscá-las em apenas um segundo. E ele dizia isso a ela, mas ela não acreditava nele…

– Você é um bobo – murmurou, abraçando-o apertado.

– E você continua teimosa – riu baixinho para não acordar Lilian, deixando-se ser levado pela sensação de ser amado pelas mulheres mais perfeitas do mundo.

**~x~**

**Então esse foi o capítulo especial. Não ia postá-lo, mas depois vi que não ia perder nada, então mesmo que ninguém esteja comentando aqui está ele. Deixem reviews ou sei lá. Espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer forma.**

**Bjs.**


End file.
